Water Colored Droplets
by Naked Doll
Summary: Eri Riko may seem like any other ordinary human, but when her unique ability saves the lives of 9 Espadas, she ends up befriending them & finds meaning to her life again. Starrk x OC and alittle smut! Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Content & Situations
1. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

**Hazzah! The first chapter of the Starrk story I kept saying I was going to put uuuup! Too me long enough neh? Anyways, sorry if it seems a little short, but I didn't want to make it too long, & part 2 should be out right afterwards, sorry if it takes a little longer than usual but I have so many stories to think about! Until then!**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bleach or unfortunately, the wonderful & mysterious Coyote Starrk nor do I own Mr. Sexta Kitty, Grimmjow or any other of the other characters that obviously don't belong to me. The only ones that are mine are the obvious OC & some other characters who will be molded into the story soon enough. All credit & belongings go to the one & only Tite Kubo! All Hail Kubo Damn it! Hail!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Home Sweet Home<strong>_

"Alright! Who did it?"

Eri's voice called from the kitchen, annoyed, almost angry when she slammed the screen door, only to get a none to some reaction out of the three boys slumped & sprawled out on the living room couches.

"What is now, girl?"

Nnoitra, bored out of his mind as he flipped through the channels, asked just as annoyed from the sudden outburst that disturbed the peaceful atmosphere.

_Typical._

"The _Car_? What happened to my car? I told all of you guys before, _wait _for _me _to drive you somewhere! I mean…Look at it! I can't even go pick up groceries now!"

Her hand literally flew at the back door outside in the back yard, only revealing behind the gate a steaming, wrecked hunk of metal, that _once_ use to be a 4 door Toyota truck.

Szayel, Telsa, & Nnoitra all looked to the sight, only to have Nnoitra start to chuckle, relaxing back into the cushioned furniture.

"Ask the others…I'm _sure _the kitty cat, Grimmjow should know something about that."

"You sound sarcastic…What do you know about it?"

The girl spat placing her hands on her hips with high suspicions of the two trouble makers clouding the air. But it only made the mantis glare at the brunette, knowing that he couldn't touch her, even if he wanted to.. Actually, it bothered him to no end! A shame really. He wish he could do something about that pretty little mouth of hers.

In the beginning she was a timid girl. Easily intimidated by his features & reitsu that presented itself around his being. He loved the fact that he could cause her to tremble in fear, but after only a month…She was already getting _way_ too comfortable for his liking. And now, she was accusing him of having something to do with her stupid scrapheap.

_The nerve of this girl. _He thought bitterly.

"I said, _ask the others_…" He started with venom in the emphasized words. "I don't know anything. Now _move_, your making us miss the show. Idiot girl."

Eri was pissed. Beyond pissed!

She admitted there was a part of her that was still uneasy around the mantis, but this was _**her**_ car they were talking about! The only means of transportation that she had to get down their steep hill of a home. She was livid. With a loud & frustrated growl, the furious brunette picked up the closest couch pillow closest to her & shot it right at Nnoitra's face.

It was a direct hit. Now, the pray mantis was the one who was pissed, only to have Eri cared so little right now about how _**he**_felt.

"You bitch!"

"This is _my_ house! I rightfully everything **you **use in it, including the food sitting in your stomach right now! All I asked from all of you when first came here was to treat me _&_ my property with respect! Why is that so much from a couple of dead guys? Especially you & Grimmjow? You both are the worst out of anyone here! No offense guys."

She politely turned her head for a short second looking to the Octiva & Tesla who just watched the entertainment trying hard to stay out of this new development.

"I don't know! Why the fuck are you yellin' at me for anyways? The Cat's the one you want to complain to! So shove off!"

She couldn't help but glared at him darkly. His deranged attitude was getting her more & more pissed by the second.

"No, not this time! You're acting like you knew something about it before hand, which means one out of two things. 1.) You were either there when he was drunk & took the car, or 2.) You were there when he crashed it & decided to see the out come of the situation. Either way Nnoitra, you're just as responsible as he is, dumb ass!"

If only he had his Zanpakuto with him…If that was the case, he would've already chopped her up into little pieces for her insolence! But, he could only day dream about that now a days. Nnoitra found it more than irritating having to live each day so peacefully. He needed _some_kind of excitement & fun in this new life of his.

As the two continued to be at each other's throats, Lilinette, Hallibel came jumbling down from upstairs after hearing all the commotion; even Starrk made his way lazily down the creaking steps of her home, yawning loudly as if he had just been woken up. This time it definitely wasn't from his counter part sticking her finger down his throat.

"What's with all the yelling?" The yawning Primera stared tiredly at the two before rubbing his eyes of the much needed sleep he just endured.

_More like too much needed sleep. _Eri thought. _That man needs to wake his ass up, anyways!_

To everyone's question rising to the top of their minds, Eri pointed to the back door in the kitchen with only a few words, "See for yourself…"

They all followed to where Eri was pointing to. When their eyes observed the swinging gate out in the back yard, they all came to see what the girl was talking about & why she was so upset. Now, for the Espada's & their fraccions, they could sonido anywhere in the universe, or open a Garganta to get to where they needed, so they didn't need to rely on such things as a motorized vehicle, Eri did though. She was only human with only a few to none abilities, & still needed a car to get down the steep hill that was part of her home.

"Holy Hollow O' Mighty…!" Lilinette's voice roared to the sight of the crunched of piece of scrap metal.

"Let me guess…Grimmjow?" Halibel was trying hard to stifle her laughter before giving a playful smirk over to the distraught girl who just rolled her eyes & slapped the top of her head as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mm. Apparently, & _asshole_ here, already knew something about it before-, Wait. wait, wait, wait. H-How did you come up with that analogy?"

"Eh, lucky guess. It wasn't that surprising actually, I kind of over heard him saying something about being bored…Something about drinking a little…Then, that was it. But _this_? This explains what all that noise was last night."

They all turned back to the dismantled truck in silence, just in awe at how much damage the panther had caused to her beloved vehicle.

"So, what now?" Starrk finally chimed in, yawning again as he started exiting the kitchen with the dark headed woman who began to pace back & forth between the living room & kitchen door frame.

"I'm gonna kill him, that's what! Or hurt him, really bad. I'm not sure which one yet, but when I do come to my decision, he's going to regret the day he ever took my car out of the drive way!"

Gritting her teeth repeatedly, Eri stomped her way upstairs, nearly fuming from her ears when she disappeared down the hall into Grimmjow's room, where the drunk laid, slumbering dormant. By this time, the very few down on ground zero began to gather around the stair case, awaiting for another explosion to occur, but for a good moment, nothing came.

"What'd you think she'll do to him this time?" Lily was the first to break the silence, asking none other than Starrk who was making his way over to the Lazy E boy chair in the corner of the living room.

"Depends, how much did the truck cost?" The dark haired man placed his cheek bone in his hand once he laid back comfortably into the chair with ease, & yet again giving out another morning yawn into his other hand.

"A lot, I'm assuming." Hal answered for them both before disappearing off into the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast.

"Well, then this-,"

Before Szayel could put his two cents in, a loud rumbling began to take the stairs, before Grimmjow came tumbling down the steps, while his grunting rhythmically harmonized with his 'tragic' fall. When he finally ceased his tumbling he was now laid out among his brother's in nothing but his boxers & an tank top; he also reeked of nothing, but last night's booze.

"Well…Good morning, prince charming. Sleep well?"

Nnoitra grinned & chuckled at the Sexta's misfortune, but it quickly disappeared when the Eri came leaping over the 14 flights of stairs, glaring daggers at the dazed & confused Espada.

Then, it happened.

"Huh? Wh-, Hey! Get the hell off me! Damn it, woman let go of me, right now!"

There was a short pause as the human girl literally dragged the slurring Grimmjow by his legs into the kitchen, "You insolent little-, I'm not asking again!" then passed the screen door out onto the lawn where she left him there with a slam of the back door, & locking it behind her.

Let's just say, Grimmjow was now more than confused, he was oblivious to what the hell just happened; unfortunately, his lost questions would be answered clearly when his eyes caught Eri's hands doing something against the wall near door.

He knew what that meant.

"Oh no, Eri Riko…Don't you even think about- AH! Fuck, that's cold! Damn it Eri!" Yep, she did it, & Halibel got a front row seat to Eri setting on the sprinklers to full blast.

It was already hitting the first month marker since they came to live with the human girl Eri Riko. Out of all them, she was having the hardest time dealing with the fifth & sixth Espada.

They were always getting into trouble, or causing it trouble, either way you looked at it they were usually up to no good.

"And stay out there…" She replied staring back at Grimmjow through the glass hoping the man could read lips, but she did feel somewhat satisfied & walked over to the refrigerator to something to quench her sudden thirst.

First thing to catch her eye, was the orange juice bottle of good old, Sunny Delight. The exhausted brunette was so parched from already having a stressful morning with school work, & her boss yelling at her for not coming in, even though today was her day off, but the car was just another thing to add to the list of things to worry about.

_As if it could get any worse… _She thought sadly before hearing another voice bring her back to reality.

"Feel better?" Hal asked setting a plate down on the table near her.

"Mm?" The girl's eyes shifted from the bottle before Eri pulled away with a last gulp of juice to linger down her esophagus.

"Oh yeah…! Much better now that that's out of the way, but now, I have no car to get to work or to school…" Eri only sighed saddened even more as she put the juice up to her lips again to take another sip,

"On top of that, we're running out of a few things around here too…" She added.

With that she took an even longer gulp of her juice & exhaled happily after feeling even more refreshed.

"I see. How much does one of those contraptions cost?" Halibel asked, her mouth filling with the goodness of pancakes that she made, thanks to the help of Eri showing her how to make them straight from the flour.

"Roughly, around 2,000 or more."

"Jeez, you humans are robbers?"

"Not all of us, just the retail guy that sells you the car." Eri joked, "I mean, I guess I could always buy a used car. They'll cost no more than 700 to 800, & _that_ I can afford." They both silently laughed at the slight humor in cheap cars. Anyone can almost afford them.

By this time, Eri had finally taken a seat across the table from the Tres Espada, & grabbed a cup for her juice before sipping from the brim of her glass.

"Okay, I'm curious, & I'm too nervous to ask anyone else, but-, do know if Lilinette, or any of the boys would take me to the store?" When Eri asked this of the sharp, green eyed woman, she felt uneasy about it, wondering if it was worth even suggesting it to her. She was afraid she'd take it the wrong way.

"You mean excluding Nnoitra, & Grimmjow?" Halibel chuckled only getting Eri to roll her eyes with a smile tagging at the side of her lips, "Of course."

"Hmm. Maybe. Most likely, if you ask Lily, first. I'd do it myself, but Szayel said he needed help with some new prototype he's been working on. He's been working for Soul Society apparently."

"That's okay, thanks anyways."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Grimmjow can find some way to repay you for the trouble he's caused." The comment made Eri snort her laughter back.

"Yeah okay, by what?"

They both went silent trying to stifle both of their laughter, but it seemed perverted comedy seemed to get the best of them as they fell into a giggle fit.

"Anyways! No thank you, I like my men a little lighter on the eyes now a days." Her laughter softened when she spoke leaving Hal to smile as soft as her words.

"Is that right? Well, too bad for him." Eri nodded with muted words while staring blankly into her now empty glass.

"I was wondering where you two ran off to! Who would've known it would be right here in the kitchen?" Lilinette's voice came looming over the brunette as the green haired fraccion wrapped her arms around Eri in a great big bear hug that nearly terrified the living soul out of her, "Lily…You scared me…" Eri giggled softly to her body's startling.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

"No biggie. Hey, I got a question for you…"

"You do?" Lilinette tilted her head to Eri's sudden shy behavior, "Yeah well, I kind of need a way to…Get to the grocery store you see…" Eri trailed off softly, feeling her nerves start to get the best of her.

Sure, she acted tough when it came to some situations, but in cases such as this, she was like a small child asking for a new toy she just saw & wanted.

"I mean…I hate to-,"

"She needs someone to sonido her to the grocery store now that the cars out of commission."

Halibel was quick to finish Eri to the pun, only making the blue eyed brunette to blush with embarrassment. She even began to stare down at her feet, twiddling her fingers in front of her.

"Halibel…" Eri mumbled.

"What? Don't be afraid to ask favor. She won't bite you. I hope."

Lilinette growled glaring over at the Tres with the site of irritation puffing up in her cheeks, "Shut up! I will not! And yes Eri, of course I'll take ya! Who knows, could be fun!" Her grin widen suddenly as she put up a finger with an idea, & then Lily turned to around to face the living room.

"Hey Starrk!" She called. There was no answer.

"Starrk?" There was still no answer.

"Excuse me." Lily smiled sweetly to the other two girls before stomping off into the living room where she needed to wake up a certain someone. All the while, the girls in the kitchen began a familiar count down.

"5...4...3...2-,"

"Owe! Lilinette! Stop it! Owe! Owe! Ah! Son of-, that hurt! Wait, no-, please no, not there! Ah!"

The two listening could only cringe with every bang & yelp they heard; only to hear the painful groans of the injured Starrk, "Wake up, you jerk!"

"Ugh…What it is…?" He groaned back rubbing his face to awaken himself more, but it seem to have failed him as he looked to his other half.

By this Eri had already been standing in the kitchen's door frame, watching the two with a blink or two of her big blue eyes.

"Eri needs me to take her to get groceries, & _you're _going to help us bring them home, got it?" Lily pointed down at him, eyeing him with a glint of danger in her eyes, that made Starrk gulp back uneasily.

"Me? But Why?"

"Because you're a lazy ass & you can carry more because you're a man! I mean come on! We're not going to be able to carry much with just the two of us! Now go on! Get! What are you waiting for an invitation? Get the led out! Get moving!"

"Owe! Stop pushing me, Lilinette! Alright, alright! Okay! I give!"

Starrk leaped forward a little trying get a distance between him & Lilinette who was chasing him half way up the stares till she stopped half way when the Primera raised up his hands in defeat.

He praised that it even worked on his behalf, "I'm going…"

With that he raked his fingers through his hair & muttered his way up to his room, hopefully to get ready & not fall back to sleep, which Lily feared the most, but grinned at her notorious triumph.

In a way, Eri couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable…Or was it anxiousness? She wasn't really sure which one, but the fact that Starrk was actually going to join them on their trip to the store, made her…Excited. Yeah, that's the word, excited.

Eri never wanted to really bother Starrk into going with her & the gang anywhere sometimes because he always just seemed content sleeping, & she always seem to feel _overwhelmed_ by him for some odd apparent reason…And it was never in a bad sense either, she just felt nervous around him.

Of course she knew only very little about him, but from his calm appearance & lazy features, he didn't seem as bad as the 13 Gotei made him out to be, & that made Eri curious about the mysterious.

She had tried maybe once or twice to start a conversation, but it always ended up with Starrk falling asleep. Not out of boredom but out of the fact that…Well, hey it's Starrk!

"Uh, Lily? You didn't have to force Starrk to come with us…You know, we don't need everything today…" wow, for a girl with an abrupt temper & a booming voice to go with it, she sure could change that scary attitude into the sweetest & gentlest one…

"Hmm? What's wrong"

"What? N-Nothing, I just… I mean, do you really think he's going to want to um, you know…Go?"

"Ha! He has no choice in the matter!" A sly & mischievous grin appeared on the little fraccion's face, "Hee, hee, don't worry Eri, he doesn't mind! He'll be fine you'll see."

"Oh, um, well, it's not like I'm worried…Or anything…"

"Right…"

_Damn you Lily…_

"Anyways! I need to get my wallet before we go anyways. I'll be back in a second."

"Um, what about clothes?" Eri just perked her head to the side before looking down at her blue platted Pajama pants & the dark blue tank top she had been wearing since she woke up.

"Hmm? What about them?"

"You're not going to get dress?" Lily cocked a brow in confusion while crossing her arms.

"No, I'll just go in my PJ's."

"You're going to go out in your PJ's?" The fraccion was baffled. She had never heard of such a thing!

"Yeah, sure why not? It's the weekend! No one's going to care. If they do, who cares? I don't." Elise stated, only to get Szayel to chuckle from the couch as he ease dropped on their conversation; although _he_ doesn't call it ease dropping, he calls it an _observation_!

"You don't think people are going to look at you a little oddly?"

"So? Let them, I haven't done laundry & I'm just too lazy to put on anything else." Eri began to pull at her spaghetti strap with two tugs, which gave the scientist all he need to throw his hands up in defeat.

"Further withdrawn." He laughed.

"Hey, Tesla! How about you? You want to get out of the house? Get some fresh air?" Eri attempted to give a gentle invite, but Nnoitra merely snorted, like it was a joke.

"Yeah right! He's staying here with me."

"What is he? Your boyfriend?" The brunette rolled her blue eyes as she muttered only to see Lilinette behind her trying to stifle her laughter, while the Mantis on the other hand, seemed to be getting madder by the seconds ticking by.

"I swear to Christ, Eri! You keep letting your mouth slip like that & I'll fucking rip you apart with my bare hands."

"Well, I'm talking to Tesla!~ Not you."

"He's my fraccion. He goes where _I _go." He stated throwing his hands behind his head as he leaned into the couch more, obviously not going to back down from this.

Eri scoffed, rolling her eyes again at his arrogance. He always acted like he owned Tesla, & he acted like this was Los Noches still; but it wasn't!

This was her home…

"Everyone in this house is an equal…" She started slowly trying to keep extremely calm as she spoke to him, "Fraccion & Espada alike."

Yeah okay, her unusual _cool_ words meant nothing to him. He was silent for a few seconds, beginning a new staring contest with Eri before he turned his glaring sights on Tesla, who tensed up at the sight of his 'Master's' cold biddy eyes.

"Tesla . You're staying here. Got that?"

"Yes, Nnoitra-Sama…"

The mantis turned back to Eri one last time, seeing her mouth agape. He smirked, "And that's that."

Usually, Eri would've exploded again, but this time, she sighed pulling all of her long hair over one of her shoulders in frustration as she turned around to walk off in defeat. There was no time for nonsense…

"Whatever. Sorry Tesla." The fraccion seemed bummed he couldn't go, but none the less gave an unnoticed smile, & bowed his head as Eri went up to her room to get what she originally needed for the trip to the store.

Her wallet.

She hurriedly jumbled through her dresser drawers finding what she needed & threw on some fuzzy slippers & a baggy sweater before heading out.

But just as she stepped out of her bedroom door, Eri had bumped into something…Or someone. A gasp escaped her when she fell into that someone, but the person had embraced her in mid-fall, saving her the pleasure of falling flat on her face.

"Eri…" A tired voice called her name, causing the girl's stomach to churn & flutter with a warm sensation.

She knew that tired voice from anywhere…

She hesitated to look up for a second, before she came face to with a pair of enchanting steel blue iris's. It made her insides turn into goo as they stared back with concern.

"Oh Starrk…Sorry." She felt like she needed to swallow, her throat was killing her from being so dry all of a sudden.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Mm-Hmm." Was all she could reply pulling away from his broad shoulders & chest.

"Who were you yelling at this time?" It was such an abrupt question that it took Eri a minute to realize what he was referring to.

"Oh, just-, don't worry about it." She paused smiling at him warmly before nuding her head towards the stairs, "You ready?"

"Yeah I guess." He sighed, just before looking the young woman up & down questionably, "What about you?" Starrk seemed to notice Eri was still wearing her Pj's with an over-sized _Cartoon Network _Sweater, which only made the girl smile & giggle quietly & sweetly.

"You know, your counter part asked me the same thing? But! It's because comfortable in them…And I'm lazy. I don't want to get dress."

The Primera was actually taken back by this answer, chuckling gently under his breath after wards when he realized how much they were similar…

They were both La- Azy.

"Is that right? Well then, we shouldn't keep Lilinette waiting…" He swayed his hand to the side, intiating for Eri to go first, being the polite gentleman he was, "Oh why thank you."

"No problem." With that he gave one more small yawn, wiping away a sleepy tear from the corner of his eyes.

The two nearly galloped their feet down the stairs, already seeing Lilinette tapping her toe while she waited for them in the kitchen's door frame, "Jeez! About time. Espeically you, Starrk! What kept _you_?" She asked more taunting to make the man grumble under his breath, which only got him a kick a in the shin from his green haired friend. Starks growned trying to keep himself from howling out in pain.

All the while, Eri just couldn't help but giggle at the rough housing, but feel bad at the same time.

_Poor guy… _She thought with an unnoticeable gentle smile paste across her lips.

"So, how does sonido work, exactly? I mean I've heard of it, but…" The two stopped their abuse towards each other & looked at Eri with blank faces.

"Oh yeah! Like this!" Lilinette excitedly gripped onto the girl's shoulder.

By the time Eri blinked her eyes, she suddenly found her feet on cemented pavement, her sights set on the busy streets of Karakura...

"Where the hell is she?" Bellowed the soaking wet Panter.

"…Eri? She went out with the Primera & his fraccion; getting grocery, that's all." Szayel said boredly trying to enjoy a strange anatomy book he was reading up on.

"What? That fucking bitch! I'm going to cero her when she gets back! Who the hell does she think she is throwing me out like that?" Grimmjow growled as went up to his room fuming pissed.

That look in his eye said it all. He wanted to kill her for waking him up the way she did, but even though that was true, a part of him told him he had no reason to be angry for what she did; which pissed him off more!

_That damn woman…Just wait until she gets home…I'll give her a piece of my mind, I swear it! _He slammed his bedroom door trying with all his might trying not to break it off the hinges, but with a close of his bathroom door, the door shifted to the side, only falling off _one_ of its hinges…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter II: To the Store &amp; Back<strong>_

_She always smiled, at least for the most part._

_Seeing her happy made them happy. _

_When they thought she was mad, she really wasn't. Maybe annoyed, but not mad._

_Now scared…? That was new… It had been a long time since that look of fear filled those eyes... And now it's back._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that, I was laughing my ass off when I wrote it, so I hope your rolling out of your chairs too. Until the next one! Asta la vista! Bebe! *Wow...That... was corny as hell! LOL*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 To the Store and Back

_**Hey guys! Here it is! Chapter 2! Took me 4-ever! But, I did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay! Okay, too much baby shows…Can't think…anymore! Ugh! Thus, I die…For now…Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and its characters…Even though Stark is awesome, I wish I did own his cute little ass! Oops, babbling again! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II : To the Store and Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Okay…Wheat or white bread?"<p>

"Does it really matter? No ones going to care." Lily thought out loud while she watched her friend look between the yeasts' only to have the brunette look back at Lilinette with a cocked brow, "Why else would I be asking? The asses at home don't eat the wheat, but I do…So, I'm conflicted between my two loves."

"Just get both." She laughed, "Oh, oh yeah." Eri giggled as she grabbed the two of a kinds, and placed them into the cart with a satisfied smile on her lips, "Awesome! Now, eggs….Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs…Eggs!" Eri was certainly cheerful for someone who was just shopping, but then again, her car just got totaled, and the only way to get home, was by sonido-ing home…What human wouldn't be excited to do the things she was able to do? "Alright, what else do we need at home? Lily? You have any ideas?" The light haired fraccion looked up to the lights pondering anything she could think of, until a light bulb lit her head, "Cereal!"

"Cereal it is! And Away!" Eri declared it so loud others in the aisle watched with confused looks, and moved out of the way in a panic when she pushed herself down the aisle on top of the cart, "Hey wait for us speedy Gonzalez!" Lilinette tried to catch up, but Stark on the other hand just smirked to himself and chuckled quiet enough that no one could hear. He always thought it was nice that Lily had found a friend here in the human world, and thanks to Eri their days were never dull…Like this morning for instance. His smirked widened even more when he thought about it, and merely pushed it to the back of his mind as he watched the two girls climb the shelves for a specific breakfast cereal, "Did you get it yet?"

"N-No…Just…A little closer…" Stark didn't know whether to watch them continue to reach for the box, or stop staring at Eri's frame stretch out to the point that her curves were more apparent than usual…Why was he even staring at her in the first place? It wasn't the first, but maybe the third time he had caught himself looking at her. He didn't know what it was, but the way she had that goofy look on her face as she reached for the cereal box like a small child reaching for the cookie jar and the way she had Lilinette as a stand beneath her made him feel humor inside himself. Like he wanted to chuckle but he held it back for whatever reason he didn't understand, "I got it! Nope… Damn, I'm almost there!"

"Hurry up! I can't hold your big butt up any longer!"

"I find that offense lady!"

"Ahhhh, get over it and get the box already you're killin' my back!" Eri was going to do what her friend said, but just as she looked up, she saw the coyote standing next to her with the box in his hand, smirking down at her. Eri hesitated to say something, she wasn't expecting him to be standing so close, and little did she know she was slowly loosing her balance, and fell to the floor with a thud, along with Lilinette who was underneath her, whining curses under her breath, "Owe…My back…"

"Owe my ass…" She retorted getting the both of them to laugh at their conundrum, "Sorry Lily, I wasn't expecting to fall like that." Eri sat up and helped her friend from the floor, dusting her off as lightly as she could, "It's okay. Stark! What the hell were you doing startling Eri like that!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't mean to, I just thought you two needed help. You both seemed to be struggling." Lilinette got up to only purposely stomp on Stark's foot causing the man to hunch over and groan in pain, "Damn it Lily…I'll get you for that…" Lily only snatched the box out of his hand and curse under her breath, "Why is she so mean?" He mumbled attempting to limp back to the cart with his hand holding onto the shelves next to him. It only made Eri feel guilty she couldn't have prevented that, but at the same time she smiled sweetly with a titter, "Well, she is your other half, so she must be your more…rebellious side…?"

"I guess. What makes you think that?" He asked smiling back at the small girl for her answer, but Eri just shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head to the side as she scanned the shelves on the opposite side of her friend, "Eh, I don't know, sixth sense I guess. It only seems rational, I mean-, you two are complete opposites when you look at it. She's hyper and your lazy." Stark glared at her for calling him lazy, but then again he couldn't deny it either. She was right after all, "Hee hee, what? Did I hit a sore?"

"Not at all, I just never thought you'd be the one to call me lazy."

"What do you call what you do at home?" She leaned in with a playful smirk on her face to get him to lean in with the mimicking look, "Sleeping."

"And that's all the time…! Admit it you're just lazy." She laughed at him seeing an uncomfortable expression paint his face with an unusual shade of pink. It made her

smile and nudge him with her head while she softly patted his back, "Don't get embarrassed, it doesn't bother me. I mean look at me, I'm walking around outside while getting groceries in my pajama's. How many people you know do that?"

"Heh, no one. Just you." A small smile tugged at his lips when he did notice that, and fell content, "I'm just making an observation…She's always wanting to do something and she hates being bored, while you? You're so mellow, and collected. You're always one step of everyone, no matter how much you sleep. Your abilities are truly one of kind, and I think you're very lucky to have them. I think anyone with your

kind of powers would've surely used them to their own desires…But you seem to know how to control yourself." He found that strange that she would say something like that, "How do you know I wouldn't?" She was a little stunned by his answer, but all the same she smiled at him again. Why did she constantly smile at him like that? It was so content and honest that it left him with an odd emptiness that had been filled. He kind of hated it, but he felt…Warm inside, "Because you would've already killed me." Wow. She said was deep…But it was true. He would have the first time they met if he really wanted to. Well, he guessed he didn't feel the need to, instead he just wanted to be left alone! To sleep! Eri walked on when he trailed off into thought, only assumed the reason why she didn't say anything was because she felt awkward about her response. How right was he? He too turned his attention somewhere else, only to say something off the topic, "Well, as long as I'm not being a burden to you."

"No, If I thought that, you wouldn't be the first one to be kicked out of my house. Grimmjow and Nnoitra would! Damn assholes…" She began to grumble curse words under her breath just like Lily was doing a couple minutes ago, and it made the coyote stifle a soft laugh when he witnessed how fast her persona could change from happy to irritated in seconds. She was a firecracker this one. One minute she's silent the next she's blowing sparks out of her ears.

It didn't take long for Eri to notice him trying not to laugh out loud, but it was a little too late for that, so she poked at his face, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Hey, that's not nice…" After she asked that question, her expression changed again, into a shocked one, "Oh my god! I never knew you could laugh!"

"What? You think I don't have a sense of humor?" She blushed a little looking away as she twisted her hair over her shoulder, "Nothing like that, I just never…You know, seen you laugh before. Has anyone ever told you, you should do that more often?" Stark rubbed the back of his neck poorly avoiding the woman who was softly giggling beside him.

Even though he knew she was just fooling around with him, he had no idea why he was acting the way he was, or feeling the way he was, "Hey come on you slow pokes, I'm already in the cookie aisle!" Lilinette called out to the two from the other side immediately getting Eri's attention when she knitted her brows, and cracked her neck, "Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" Eri then looked back to the coyote, only to see that he had come to a grinding halt when he saw a box of cereal that he seemed to have found. Seeing this, made the blue eyed girl slowly pull back the cart to see what the he had, "What'cha got there?"

"I don't know…I just wanted to see what it was."

"Mm-hmm…" She could see he wanted to get it, and gently took it from him to place it into the shopping cart, "Y-you don't need to do that. I was just-,"

"It's okay, just tell me what your hungry for and I'll get it. You all don't have to eat what I eat. You have a choice." She was a good person when she wasn't mad; and in some way he noticed that besides Lilinette. Eri had a way of becoming a little more tranquil when she hung out around him. They didn't talk a lot but when they did, the two always had something to say, even when it was with the simplest things, "Alright. Well, thank you..."

"Don't mention it…But, something has been bothering me ever since I met you…"

"What's that?" He couldn't help but tilt his head to the side as he watched the girl reach for some granola bars that were on a high shelf in front of him, "Do you do anything else besides sleep?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's all you do at the house is sleep! I just want to know if you like to do anything else besides that?"

"Not really." He thought about it with a grope of his chin, "Yeah, you would say that…Well, I tried."

"Tried what?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just thought maybe the great and powerful Primera like yourself would have a little more to his name." She teased him with a poke at his side making him flinch and attempted to lazily stop her with a hand, but she just tittered at him to make the coyote sigh and smile at her, "I do, you just don't know what they are."

"Well, what if I wanted to know?" She asked while placing a hand on he hip, "Ha! Good luck with that! Let me know when that happens." Lily replied to the two when they finally reached her making them both look to the small girl who was debating between the two cookie boxes in her hands, "Lily, don't be mean." Eri tried to hush her friend softly, but knowing Lilinette so well, she had only expected the girl to shrug her shoulders at her, "What! I don't even know what that man does for fun, and the way I see it, the only fun he has is with 'palm-ela, and her five friends'."

"Did you get that off the television?" Eri laughed seeing the look of confusion on Stark's face, "Yeah, and it was funny when I finally got the joke!"

"Ha! Ha! I love you Lily! You're so awesome…So! Did you finally pick the cookies you want or should we wait another century for you to make a decision?" Eri smirked when she gave the sarcasm but it only made Lily fake-ly laugh as she jumped to her feet to put on of the cookie boxes back, "Heh, Heh, Heh, you're so funny. Yeah I got it, what about you?"

"Already taken care of .." The brunette patted her package of Oreos with a big grin on her lips, "Oh, well…Stark?"

"Huh?" He had seemed to space out for a moment but shook his head to his partner giving him that intimidating look. God he hated that look so much, he knew that meant she was about to kick his ass, but he merely turned away to ignore it, "Sorry, no, I'm good off the sweets."

"See, I told you he was no fun."

"How would you know Lilinette?"

"Stark…I could barely get you out of bed when we were in Hueco Mundo! Do ya think coming to the world of the living would've changed that? I think not…"

"Mmm…" It was an awkward silence after that, which left Eri at a conundrum when she continued to walk down the aisle between the two looking in opposite directions, "S-so, Stark? Any hobbies you like doing? Painting? Sports? Games? Paint ball? Anything?" Stark was puzzled, but he wondered about it himself. He didn't know what he liked. He usually just slept and he was happy with that. But this, he had to scratch his chin and look up to the ceiling to think about it, "Well, I like doing magic tricks…" He admitted bashfully, so much that he regretted to say it, "really? You do? That's so cool! What kind of magic tricks?" Well, until she was more awed by it than anything, "Well, can almost do anything…Pull a rabbit out of my Zanpakuto…" She stopped the cart in shock…Or confused… He wasn't sure exactly, and neither was Eri to tell you the truth, "But…Isn't…That what Lilinette is?" She looked to the light haired girl with a funny look. Lily only looked away with a roll of her eyes getting Eri to laugh at a moments notice when she shook her head and attempted to resist her

smirk, "There is so many things wrong with that…"

"It's not what ya think Eri! You're sick!" The blue eyed girl could only stifle her giggles the best as she could, but all of them were still noticeable to Lily and to Stark. Lily was too busy attacking the back of Eri's head to even notice the sudden wide expression on his face. His eyes fell surprised by what the brunette had said. She was so blunt that at one point he laughed inside, "Goodness…"

"Hey Stark, if you don't mind do you think I could see some of your magic tricks when we get back?"

"What? Why? Do you really want to see them?" He was becoming intrigued now; she sounded like she meant it, and by that smile she gave? Yeah, she meant it, "Yeah! Oooh! That reminds me, next Friday's Halloween! We should get our customs soon before they all sell out!"

"I want to be a vampire!" Lily exclaimed excitedly with her arms extended out, "Oh, that's right, you said it's a holiday that your world celebrates." Stark had heard Eri talk about it before, but only remembered vaguely of what it was, "Uh-huh! For some it's to celebrate the dead, and to wore off evil spirits. For me? I just like to go to the custom parties and get free food. Although…I think next year I want go to one of the festivals, in down town. You know, down by the sea? They say they have contests on customs, dancing, and even some games to play for prizes…I think they even have rides there!"

"Yeah? Then let's do that instead of going to some dumb house party?"

"Because I promised a school mate that I would go after getting my butt 'smashed on the pavement' in a game of Mahjong." She grumbled in disappointment, embarrassment, and crushed a dignity, "Damn it, I totally suck at that game."

"A-Ooh, is that one guy you keep telling me out?"

"Yes." Eri groaned and rolled he eyes, "So, is he anyone serious…"

"Hell no!"

"Are you two having another girl's night out?" Stark asked slightly loosing track of what they were talking about, "No, it's the whole town's invited. You want to go? It'll be fun!"

"Huh? You want me to go?"

"Yeah, why not?" He couldn't find answer. All he could say was, "I don't know, how long would we be there for?" He didn't even think about what just came out of his mouth, which made him, "Well…An hour maybe? Come on please, there's gonna be a swimming pool, a dance floor, and a pool table that's going to be up in the dude's attic. We could play a round of pool and we could play strip poker. Losers have to take off their clothes..."

"Are ya gonna tell Grimmjow about it?" Eri gave Lilinette a look that quickly explained her answer, "Oh, guess not, huh?"

"He's going to learn his lesson. Until he can clean up his act, he's going to learn!" Lilinette had to agree, because of him Eri had to suffer for it, and that wasn't cool at all! I mean, come on now! This girl was her best friend if she was unhappy, well, then so was Lily! "I'd do the same to him! Or worse. Those are expensive right?"

"Yeah…Pretty expensive…" She remembered having this same discussion with Hal…And like before, it was making her head spin with all the costly income she was going to have to do for a new car, "You what, I think I'm just going to buy a used one like I told Hal this morning. I could just make it my own little car. Put stickers on it…Buy my own parts…. "

"That'd be cool! Could I help out?"

"Sure!" When they had finished all the shopping it was already time for Eri to get ready for he day of studying… Yes, she had the semesters tests coming up, and she didn't want to fail them while trying to juggle her job. She was even lucky to get today off for one of her weekend days and so far, she was liking it already for spending more time with the two people she liked most in the house. If anything Eri considered them friends…And that was alright with them.

By the time they got home, the house was silent, everyone except for Hal had left to go somewhere. Probably to stat trouble, but who was Eri to judge when they wee out and about? As long as they left he home alone she was content. Lilinette assisted Eri with the groceries while Stark went to take a nap on the couch. When they wee finished Eri talked about going to her room, and fell back into the same pattern she did every day she came home from work or school. She had began to fold laundry into her drawers to prepare for tomorrows' job awaiting her. She was actually kind of excited about it, humming a merry tune to the daily routine she performed. She couldn't stop thinking about the assignment for her dance class, and with very second passing by made Eri want to grab her I-pod. So, as she finished putting away the last pair of her underwear, she closed the top up to turn and get the small pod out of her backpack, until she gasped, startle by a very pissed off looking panther growling in front of her face, "Oh it's just you…Don't scare me like that." She tried to push him off, but he grabbed her wrist with an even louder growl letting the girl get a good look at his messy hair, "I'm gonna to do more than just scare ya. ya little bitch."

"Yeah? Well, if you do, just know that you're still an asshole for destroying my car!" She tried to defend herself, but Grimmjow just pulled her closer to his face, "How about I destroy your arm!" He clenched his teeth in his retort.

"Even with one arm I would've kicked your ass outside! I did what was necessary to wake up a perverted, drunken scum bad like you, who by the way? Stole the only transportation I had to get around! You deserve what you got…"

"Your car is none of my concern. But what is my concern is that no one treats me like that! No one!" He taunted knowing that she knew he could just Sonido anywhere, which caused her to scoff angrily, "You're the worst out anyone here! It's like training a dog, you tell it sit, it refuses, when it refuses, you smack in the head with a rolled up newspaper!"

"Awe come on you know that's not true if anyone's worse, it's Nnoitra."

"You both are at the top of my shit list how about that? You should go sober up next time you want to put your hands on me or any of my things again!" She finally pulled her arm back, unfazed and tired to escape get away from him again, but only failed. He merely chuckled as he followed her back down the stairs watching as she started to make a sandwich, "Oh…A shit list, huh? Hey-, hey-, woman…Guess what? You're on my shit list too, so you know what? You can blow me."

"Excuse me? No thank you, I'm trying to make food here?"

"Stop fighting you two, god you both bicker on like children." Hal sighed turning up the television.

"WE DO NOT!" Hal shook her head with laughter of denial, "Why…do I bother?" Once she was done mumbling to herself, Hal only continued to flip through the channels to zone out the two in the kitchen.

At this point, Eri was doing the same thing to Grimmjow, just trying to keep her mind to her own business while munching down on her BLT with turkey, but unfortunately with the babbling cat nagging next to her, she couldn't. She eventually growled and began to glare at him before flicking his nose with her fingers, lightly of course, "Ah! I'm gonna kill you woman, you know this!"

"Get out of my face Grimm! Leave me alone! I want to eat in peace!"

"Not until you pay for what you did…" He grinned wildly at her and attempted to grip her hips, but she flipped her arms under his own and avoided his grasp, "Don't even think about it. We tried that already remember? Again, don't touch me." She pushed him out of the way roughly just for him to smirk at her while she washed her dish in the sink, "Feisty aren't ya…Good, that's how I like my women."

"I'm not your woman! I don't know why you keep saying that…Man, ever since you got here you've done nothing but wreck my house, and my stuff, and I'm getting tired of it. I should just throw you out right now, and let S.S. take care of you."

"Awe, you wouldn't do that to me." She stopped in mid wash of he plate and turned around with a fake smile that he could see, "Try me."

"Is that a challenge?" He mocked chuckling, "Get out of here before I get Lilinette to kick your ass!"

"So you're going to call your friend to back you up."

"If I have to! Ass!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!" She mimicked his voice causing him to growl, pissed off, "Woman!" Just then another grumble came to the door, apparently having to yawn as he entered the arena…That's right. Stark. He looked a little irritated but who wouldn't have after hearing all the racket, "Can someone please tell me, why you are all yelling like that it's giving me a headache?" Eri was the only one that seemed to shut her mouth and shrunk down in shame, blushing with embarrassment from the mindless fight that had been occurring, "Sorry, We didn't mean to wake you." Grimmjow just 'che'ed at the sleepy Espada, catching his eyes when they came to him with a tense expression, "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"No, I think the question is 'when' isn't he giving me a hard time?" She wasn't tying to be smart but by what Stark could tell, Grimmjow was getting on her nerves, bad, he would even go to say a little more than usual, "So, what if I am?" The panther just stared back at the coyote with an challenging stare now, thinking that the Primera would back down o go for the fight, but when it didn't, the panther just shifted his attention to the brunette's butt and pinched it to get a rise out of Eri. She gasped blushing like mad and she clenched he teeth in anger attempting to swipe him with her hand, "Grimmjow! Stop it!"

"Or what?" He tempted her to punch him square in the face, and she was pretty close to doing it…

"Grimmjow…" Stark was about to get involved, when suddenly the phone began to ring. Funny how it stopped the entire room…

It rang a second time, only to get the boys to look over at Eri who began to walk towards the cordless sitting on the counter, but before she could reach it, Lilinette had grabbed it from the upstairs receiver, "Hello?…Yeah…Let me see if she's in. Who's this? Oh, okay, Eri! It's for you!"

"Who is it?" She asked curious to know who it was before answering it, an old habit of hers that she couldn't stop doing, "He says he's an old friend of yours!" Grimmjow and Stark both noticed the instant change in the girl's face. Her cheeks that were once reddened with embarrassment, fell very pale and worries. Her eyes that were once bright seemed blank and dull, like her mind had left her body, "Eri? You okay?"

"Did you get a name?" She seemed to over looked Stark's question, only to ask one of her own with a shaky tone, _Okay, something's definitely wrong with this picture_ was all the Coyote could think of when he saw the way Eri began to walk into the living room to meet up with Lily who was now leaning on the stairwell, "Yeah…He said his name was Taylor."

"Hang up the phone."

"What?"

"Hang up the phone!" She ran to the phone frantically, and took the phone from Lilinette to shut it off. When she saw the number she knew this was bad, and ran her fingers through her hair, panting and shaking as she sighed, "Eri, what's wrong?"

"I don't-, want to talk to him…" It was a little alarming to all of them to see who she was acting, but the only person that was able to say anything was Lily, "Should we worrying about something?"

"No, no. Nothing. I'm just…I don't like talking to that guy. So, um…Do me a favor will you? Next time he calls, don't answer it?"

"Um, okay, but Eri if there's something bothering you…"

"Nothing's bothering me." She responded so bitterly, it left everyone silent with an odd feeling consuming the room, "Che, nothing's bothering you my ass! What's the big deal? Is he an Ex of yours? We can always tell him to get lost for ya."

"Shut up! Don't talk about things you know nothing about! I just don't want to talk to him! Ever! Is that too much to fucking ask! Just don't answer when he calls! End of story." With that she ran upstairs almost holding back a fear that left everyone baffled. They all looked one another and then to Grimmjow who had looked back and forth at the two gazing at him, "What? I didn't do it."

"Yeah, but you could've kept your mouth shut." Lilinette replied angrily, "Whatever, just wake me when dinner's ready. And I'm not finished with you Eri!" He received no response from the girl upstairs and continued to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Jerk." She wanted to make sure that Grimmjow could hear her before he made himself comfortable on one of the open living room couches, and with a pitiful sigh, Lilinette looked over to Stark who was staring off out the window with wonder in his eyes, something she was familiar with when he started to think, "Stark?"

"I know…She was acting strange…"

"Maybe because it has to do something with that boy?" She tried to play it off like a question, but Stark could hear the sarcasm behind it, and grumbled something under his breath as he headed up the stairs with a loud yawn to himself, "Hey, where're you going!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Lazy ass!"

"Good night Lilinette." He didn't even bother listening to his Fraccion's rant, all he knew was his body was still tired from the long morning, and loud afternoon. It was truly something, knowing that back in his past, Stark would've never gone anywhere back in Hueco Mundo, but only sleep and go to those meetings that were run by that evil bastard known as Sousuke Aizen. Just the thought of the name made the Coyote's skin crawl with an unwanted anger for that man's betrayal, and all the lies he promised him, along with all the other Espada's. Stark realized after that war, that they all were just exposable to the one they called their master.

He felt that he couldn't forgive himself just yet for what he had put him and his partner through, and looking back on it now, it made his body ache with disgust, and shame that tingled through his pours like pins piercing through his skin. He hated himself everyday for it and he hid that fact deep within himself…

Again his thoughts brought him back to the hallway of upstairs, where he passed by Eri's room just in time to hear a strange noise come from the slightly jarred door. He slowed his walking and barely made a sound when he leaned opening the door a little more to get a glimpse of the little brunette sitting in the center of her bed. Her head leaned into her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs to mild sniffles that softly escaped her. A painful look overcome her features when she quietly sobbed to herself, "Please god…Just make him go away...Make him go away, please…" She was pleading to an unknown source as she held onto herself tighter and tighter till her teeth clenched in anger. He noticed her hand holding onto the phone with a strong grip to cause what sounded like a crack come from the plastic surrounding it.

He wondered if he should go inside to see what was wrong with her, but seeing the distress level she was in, he could only watch when the phone began to ring again. She looked down at phone again, panting for air, until it brightened up the numbers and she cried again in fear, almost hyperventilating as she continued to sob. She finally had enough and threw the phone to the wooden floor splitting it in half. Now only the phones downstairs began to ring, and with no more constant fear overwhelming her chest, she began to cry, painfully. She fell to the side in a ball and try to hide her face into one of her many pillows muffling the rest into the softness of comforting fluff….

This man Taylor definitely wasn't a nice guy in Eri's life and if that's how she reacted to him, he must've frightened her terribly. He didn't like that…Stark didn't like that at all. She lived with a bunch of Espada's people of a nether world called Hueco Mundo, and she never acted this scared. Not even when she first met them did she act this afraid. From what Stark could see, this must've been going on since before any of them had arrived in the world of the living…Yet, she had never mentioned anyone named Taylor…So who was he? Stark wondered if he should even really get involved; should he really ask her such personal questions when he never asked them before? He still knew so little about her that he assumed she may just reject his offer on helping and yell at him like she did to Grimmjow.

He hesitated to leave, but did so none the less by heading back into his room right across the way from hers and closed the door behind him. He took a quick shower yawning as he scrubbed his back, and chest while he tried to calm his clouded thoughts. Once he was done, he tried to lay back down on his bed of large pillows, but in finding the right spot to lay down comfortably, he was suddenly having a hard time trying to get to sleep. It wasn't just he small sniffling he was hearing, but the stupid image of the girl's teary face as she pulled her legs to herself and attempted to hide from the world. He kind of hated the nagging feeling eating at the back of his head, and shook it to try to fall back to sleep again.

Nope…That didn't shake his guilt. He sighed frustrated and turned on his back to look up at his sky painted walls only to hope that his mind would think of something else besides her tear-filled expression, but it only failed him. Instead, they bought him back to the day they met…In fact, she was crying that day too…It was the first time he had ever seen her cry in font of him…She was asking him not to die…It was strange, she cared for him even though she knew nothing about him, she had shed tears for him like no one else besides Lilinette had before. It was odd to him, he was unfamiliar with it. That's why couldn't do it now, he couldn't stop Eri from crying like he did that day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~One Year Ago~<strong>_

This was it, he knew this was the end for him. He jumped back to avoid one of Koraku's attacks, only fell right into it…He was sprawled out on the floor with the pain of death taking him into the darkness…Lilienette had already been broken from the final blow, and that too, left another hole in his heart…Well, at least where his heart use to be. He thought these were his last minutes on earth, taking in the sun shine around him and the damaged buildings that resembled homes. It was then he felt guilty for all the destruction he caused, and figured, maybe this was his karma for taking the wrong side. Instead of getting the peace he wanted, he caused the opposite effect. If god could forgive him for not being able to stop the war sooner, "Well, at least we'll see each soon…Won't we…Lilinette?" Just as he thought death was about to take him over when he heard soft cries and little tapping of feet. He slowly turned his head to the side trying to keep his eyes from trying to close on him as a girl with blue eyes and straight, flowing dark brown hair came running up to him, "Oh my god, are you okay mister! Mister!" She was sniffling with big doughy eyes that glistened brightly under the midday sun. When the mysterious girl hovered above him with those blue watery eyes of hers, Stark could just barely make out a golden shine over her head. She put his head into her lap, and took his pulse with her fingers, not being able to feel anything, until she noticed the hole in his chest, and gasps slightly, almost bumping he knees into the back of his head to make him groan out uncomfortably, "Oh I'm so sorry…I-…P-Please don't die, please…Just hold on…I-," She almost couldn't stop looking at that humongous hole, but quickly snapped back to the wound man "…I can help you…But you have to promise not tell anyone what I'm about to do." He chuckled smirking as he started to fall into unconsciousness even more, "Do-,…Do I really have a choice?"

"No." She replied giving a small laugh to brighten her face. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she gave an angelic smile that made him relax his head into her legs more. She then sighed to focus herself on his major injuries, and closed he eyes still with that relaxed smile on her face, until she mumbled some muted words under her breath to have a sudden dark blue glow consume the outline of his body, "Just stay calm, and don't move…" She said soft enough to where he could only do as he was told, and watched as the sudden wounds on his body, stopped aching, and vanished before his eyes…

Something else happened too…

He could see something floating above the ground next to him, "Lil-Lilinette…" Of course, it only made sense that she was a part of him and in that being the case she too would also be revived. The girl didn't seem to notice until after she had healed the coyote, since she was still making sue he was completely. He sat up without feeling pain, and looked at his body to see no wounds. He then looked to his partner who was still laying in the dirt unconscious, "Lilinette!" He walked over to her to see the light haired girl slightly move her head and sigh softly to take in her first breath, "Lilinette…?" The fraccion slowly opened he eyes only to see Stark's face fall with relief. A relief he hadn't felt…Well, in forever, "Stark? Are we in hell?"

"No, you idiot…We're alive."

"What?" The girl looked around to finally notice the brunette looking at them with a widened look. She was either stunned or confused, they weren't really sure, "Who's this?"

"Well…This she's the woman who…Saved us, I guess…" He said it looking back at he blushing girl sitting next to him. She tightened he hands on the skit she was wearing and looked up at him with a wide smile, no longer with a tear in her bright blue eyes, but only shimmer of relief, "I'm glad you two are alright…"

"Thank you. We're very grateful for your kindness. I'm sorry if we can't repay you, but…Then again it may have not been a wise idea for you to help us like this…"

"Huh! What! She just healed us, you jerk!" Lilinette pulled at his cheeks and slapped him up side the face, getting out a loud yelp from him as she attacked her other half with a chop from her open hand, "Ah! Lilinette! Get off of me! Ah! Oh! Owe! Owe! Owe! Damn it Lilinette this isn't funny!"

"I think it's hilarious!" She laughed pulling on his hair to make his groan in pain; she didn't exactly grab nicely, "Lilinette!" While the two began to struggle in a wrestling match, the girl watched with a wide expression trying to figure out on whether she wanted to crack up laughing or continue to watch the two in amusement. After Lily did a back flip off her counter part, she put out her hand to the brunette with a wild grin on her face, introducing herself on the spot, "I'm Lilinette Gingerback! And this here is my other, _lazier_ half Coyote Stark! He's Primera of the Espada's!"

"A what of the what?" She had no idea what that was, but when Stark tried to shut Lilinette up, he too began to pull on her mouth with a growl of her name, "You're such a loud mouth, you know she doesn't need to know all of that." He put a hand on his faccions head only to have her growl at the contact, "Quit it you jerk face!" She shooed him off, only knowing that he merely rolled his eyes at her which was a common reaction in him that she seemed to catch when he wasn't paying attention…Like now!

"Anyways-, you never told us your name…" The girl shook her head out of her daze, and perked her heard up when the man asked her for an identity, "Oh right. I'm Eri…Eri riko."

"Cool! Now we all know each other's names!"

"Guess so…" Stark mumbled under his breath before turning his attention back to the girl completely with a curious look to take his face. Eri could see that he wanted to say something, so with a tilted of her head, she gave a cocked brow, and shook her head at him with a smile, "What?"

"Question?" He asked, "Sure."

"You have powers like someone I know. She too can heal the way you do. She was basically able to undo what occurs…. Her name is Orihime Inoue. Do you know her?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a short silence that left her tittering, "Was that it?"

"No." He stared at her the whole time he spoke, seeing that with one question down, and one more to go, would she actually give him an answer to this one as well, "Due to the fact that I know another human with powers like yours…Do you know who gave them to you?"

"Sorry, I don't remember where…They just sort of came on their own. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was wondering, that's all." Eri could was giggle at him, and shake her head, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" She laughed, "I just wasn't expecting you to ask me questions about my ability, or even talk to me for that matter. Some people I end up healing just freak out and run away, or try to call the police…But then again, I shouldn't be too surprised. Most people would've screamed seeing you with that hole in your chest and you with that missing eye! But I didn't…" She pointed two both of the before only to have them look at each other and smile in their own way, "It's pretty cool huh? So, you're a human then?" Lilinette smiled a grin getting Eri to smile back before the girl could answer, a sudden sensation traveled up her spine get Eri's arms to crawl out in goose bumps. She turned around thinking it would just be her imagination playing tricks on her, but she came to find out it was going to more complicated than that. An old man and two other white coated people floated in mid-air just behind her. The old man looked mad, but she wasn't really sure. All she could to was stand up and wait for the man to speak, "You…You are the one we've been sensing…" Eri could help the shake over coming her limbs and gulped back the strain in her throat as she tired to speak, "I-, I-I don't-, I don't know-,"

"Are you the one that did this? Did you use the abilities of Kido?"

"I don't know…If that's what you call what my healing powers are…"

"They are more than just for healing child…And you of all people should not have that ability. Who taught you these techniques?"

"N-No one…I-,"

"Hey." Star suddenly stepped in with a careful look on his face tying not to step on anyone's toes, "She has nothing to do with this…All she did was heal me, and my fraccion out of seeing my condition; if anything, you should take us back to Soul Society, and leave her here. She didn't anything wrong." Thee was an awkward pause that left the human girl panting raggedly as she awaited the outcome of what was going to happen to her, "Hmm…Unfortunately I can not. She knows too much of us already, and has the ability of Kido, which is very rare in an ordinary human. She could be of use to Soul Society…And, maybe the key to even keeping your life, Espada." The bald man glared down at the Coyote to cut him off, and then looked to the silent girl, "Now, all of you follow me." The white haired man, and the brunette with the five o' clock shadow moved out of the man's way only to have him open a door of some kind that left the young girl terrified, and backing up into Stark's arm that she had fallen into. She looked back up at him only to see a content smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with a yawn, "It's alright. If anything, I'm the one that's in the heap of trouble…" It was his voice that cooed to her calmly, and aided her in the strength to get through the door. In a way he felt bad. He felt responsible for her into an tap like this one…Damn his luck to get an innocent bystander in the mix of things…Although, when he looked back down at her, he didn't think it would be all too bad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present~<strong>_

He opened his eyes to the sun setting in though his window, sighing when he stopped hearing Eri cry, and let his face fall with no content. He thought that there had to be some way he could help her… Or protect her…Wait, what was he thinking? Eri was just a human friend right? And friends protect their friends…_right_, with another sigh he grunted and turned on his side again to cuddle up with one of his large pillows and closed his eyes to feel of sleep taking him over after what felt like ages. But even in this coyote's sleep, all Stark could hear was her pleas to the phone, and another that was more sweet and tender like when she first spoke to him:

_Please, don't die…I-I'm gonna help you_

_I'm Eri…Eri riko_

He had to admit secretly to himself that if anything, he liked her better when she was tranquil and sweet. When she was angry, it reminded him…Too much of Lilinette…And that scared him; if not a little bit…He didn't know why, but he smiled at the idea, and nuzzled his head into the softness of his pillow, yawning, hoping that tomorrow would be better for Eri…If not, well, he'd think of something…But, he was too sleepy to think right now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: The Gift <strong>_

_She's so forgetful when she's in a hurry._

_So it's up to Stark to save the mid-day afternoon when he leaves to deliver_ _something to Ms. Eri…_

_Only when he arrives, does he see what Eri's really all about…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al<em>r_ight fellows, and fellas, I've done my pa_r_t, now for the next one…I promise the next one will be out sooner than this one was…So, hopefully is stick around!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Gift

_**Number th**__re__**e is out! And I'm about to c**__r__**y tea**__r__**s of joy for getting it out today! ~Throws glitter at you~ Okay, so the G**__r__**eed one may come out late**__r__** than sooner, but I promise you'll be seeing more of him soon, oh! And I've been working on the Ling Chapter, but I also sta**__r__**ted a new story, one for those who didn't like the fi**__r__**st, terribly sorry. Oh well, on with the show!**_

_**Thank you all for you**_r_** reviews! I really appreciate them!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sta**__r__**k o**__r__** bleach…Boo. Only my own…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: The Gift<strong>_

It was hard for Stark to get up in the mornings, if anything he wish he could sleep through them all, but today of all days, he felt that he couldn't. He felt out of place too, like he should be somewhere else besides home today. Well, since he couldn't sleep, he decided to head down stairs where the scent of coffee swarmed the room; he really hoped that the nice hot liquid would wake him up. If they had it in Hueco Mundo, maybe he'd be up more…Eh, but it wouldn't have mattered, either way he was happy with pouring himself a cup and sipped it with the warm sensation spreading through his veins. He could feel the caffeine taking affect when he sighed and took a seat up at the kitchen table. He noticed today's newspaper and grabbed it off the counter to see what today's news was all about. Apparently it was nothing he was interested in and put it back down when he found nothing to read.

Then he noticed a filled paper bag on the table, noticing Eri's name written in big bulk letters on the side to make him cock a brow at it, and ignored it afterwards to sip the rest of his coffee. It was pretty calm in the house this morning, it made him wonder if everyone was still asleep, but when he head the small pitter patter of feet behind him, he sat down his coffee, and waited for the moment to move his head out of the way to Lilinette's attack, "You're awake!" She missed by an inch and fell on the ground on her butt with an yelp, "Owe…My ass…Stark that hurt."

"Now you know how I feel…" He replied tiredly but well enough to take another sip out of his cup, "What're you doin' up!" She asked recovering quickly with a grin, "Couldn't sleep…" Was he replied with a yawn and another sip of his coffee, "What! No way, really? You?…Why?"

"I don't know. Because I couldn't…Anyway, where is everyone?" Lilinette shrugged with a humph, "Beats me, I think the boys are still asleep…Well, besides Szayel, he never sleeps, and Hal? Well, she's…Doing-, something up in her room…"

"Awe. So it's just you and me here?"

"Yep. Oh, and Eri's at school!" He smiled a little, "I take it she was the one that made the coffee?"

"Yeah, she was all over the place this morning, you should've seen it. She was wailing her arm around like a maniac trying to make sure she had everything before she left. It was funny." When Stark was done with his coffee he washed the cup as he smirked to the idea of her running around the house sprinting, and screaming for her note book and back pack, "So that's what that was this morning…So, did she also leave this here?" He pointed to the bag on the table again, getting Lily to look over and take a gander at what it was. When she opened it, the girl squeaked out with a cold blue expression fading over her face, "Oh crap! She left her lunch!"

"So, what're you going to do about it?" Lilinette sighed brushing her hands through her hair before planting both palms to her waist, "I guess I'll just have to bring it to her…Unless you want to do it lover boy."

"What!" He couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth, then again, maybe he wasn't, he should've expected that, "Come on, don't play dumb I see the way you look at her butt. You're such a naughty pervert Stark."

"Oh be quiet. If you keep talking like that you could end up starting an unwanted rumor in the house."

"Well, maybe I want to!"

"No you don't…"

"Yeah,…, I guess not. But hey-, why don't you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take her lunch to her." Stark slinked his head into a hand of his as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television set, "Why don't you do it?" She sat the lunch in font of him with a slam on the coffee table, "Because I took her to school, and since you're up, I don't have to do all the work!"

"You constantly have me doing your dirty work…" He mumbled loud enough for his fraccion to hear, and growl at him, "Because you barely do anything! Now get to it! She needs her lunch by two, so don't be late!"

"Ugh, yeah, yeah…" With that said Lily mumbled something under her breath, leaving Stark to lay back and relax before doing what he was told. Not like he had to do it, but unfortunately he didn't want to get kicked in the balls again for not doing what his other half had asked of him…It was a suck-y predicament he was in, but with a shrug of his shoulders he sighed tiredly and looked down at the lunch that was sitting a couple of inches away from him.

Since last week Eri had been unwilling to go any where since she got that phone call. The Coyote didn't know why he was so concerned about it; mean if she didn't want to talk about why would it bother him to be concern about something that really didn't involve him?

Then that image of Eri crying with frustration and fear came back to him, causing a guilty subconscious after what he saw. She was just-, so scared. And so, with a squinting gaze in his eyes he got up with a grunt and went to get properly dress to leave the house.

He decided to wear a light yellow shirt, black pants and a pair of spandex for the day.

When he was back down stairs, he yawned scratching the back of his head and grabbed the lunch bag before Sonido-ing himself to the girl's location. He could sense her not too far off down the hill, and quickened his speed to find the school. He stopped in front of the School's entrance and walked in passing some larger gates to see some of the students were already outside. He regretted stepping onto that campus, since the moment he stood that walk in, everyone noticed he didn't belong there and when they saw him, the brunette could already hear the gossip getting around.

Who was he?

Was he a new teacher?

Maybe a friend of a teachers?

A parent?

A new student!

There were a lot of questions passing through their lips, but Stark ignored it all as he attempted to sense the girl he was searching for. She was in the building, and apparently releasing enough reitsu to get the coyote to follow it. He went up to the second floor, until he could really feel Eri near him, and continued down the hallway till he could hear a beat of music coming from a room he was coming close to. When he was close enough, he pushed the door opened to feel Eri being in the same room as the music.

He shifted his eyes to find her, but it was when the teacher called her name, he was able to spot her. She was wearing her regular jeans shorts with a red tank top, only on the side of her waist she wore a blue and green triangular see-through cloth that had little bells on the ends of it. When she moved it jingled through out the room like some of the other girls that wore the same thing. Just in different colors, but Stark was too enticed by one girl and one girl only.

Eri.

He couldn't help himself and began to more his eyes down her body a little. He hated himself for doing this, and shook his head before he continued to check out her out any further…Guess Lily was right…He was a little of a pervert. He didn't mean to be, he just couldn't help himself. He always found himself staring at her…

When he was allegedly sober, he took a deep breath and sneaked his way in, staying mostly to the wall as he sat down in one of the small chairs, and scanned the room before watching Eri as she went bare footed to prepared herself for a performance and got herself into position, still not noticing that he was in the room. It began to click in the coyote's head that this was more than just a class, it was a dance class. _I didn't know she could dance… Heh, well, how could I have known? She never talked about it._

"Alright everyone from the top!" The instructor at the head of the class walked over to her CD player and pushed the button to get the music started.

It stated off slowly. The girls didn't move much, but moved just as slow to the music's rhythm. It was mostly drums, flutes, and other single instruments that caught the coyote's attention.

He tensed when he watched Eri begin to jingle at the hips by moving her chest, belly, and hips to some cultural…Seductive music. Her fingers flowed with her arms slowly and delicately in the air. It was something he hadn't seen before but upon further observations, he watched he face as well. Like all the others everyone was either having a hard time, concentrating too hard, or even smiling. But no, not Eri. She had this eerie look on her face. She look frozen in the face, numb, and her eyes were focusing on something else. Then, she retuned back to normal. The emotions read to him like poetry, and her body did the same.

Even though the motions were smooth, Stark could see the quivering in her lips just before she looked down at her feet to return back to the music that captured her ears.

The dance got more interesting, leaving the Coyote amazed at what the brunette could do. He felt like he shouldn't have been watching, but at the same time, the dance was eye catching. Besides, he had to wait for Eri to give her the lunch just to make sure he wouldn't get hit by Lilinette later.

When the dance ended, they all stroke their poses with a side ways thrust of their hips, and relaxed their backs with relief, "Excellent! Excellent, very good everyone, now class is just about to end, so go ahead and pack your things for today, I think we all deserve a good rest for Friday's events. Remember to be safe and don't let your friends drink and drive!" The teacher cheered as she waved everyone good-bye.

Eri immediately headed for her back pack on a desk, still as distraught as ever, until she noticed someone familiar as she was walking out. She staring into a pair of grey-blue shaded eyes only to be baffled that the one and only lazy Coyote Stark had done something else other then stay in bed all day, "What're you doing here?" She asked apparently happy to see him, which Stark found mellowing at first, but he wasn't a fool. The girl was just hiding her distress like she always did. He knew, yet he didn't say anything and showed her the bag she had left at home. The moment she saw it, Eri gave a strange look and smacked her forehead when she figured out what it was, "Curses…"

"Lilinette wanted me to bring it to you."

"Making you do her dirty work, eh?"

"How'd you guess…?" They both smiled in silence before she nudged her head over to the hall, "Come, walk with me."

So he did, only to wonder where exactly they were going, "Where to?"

"Well, currently everyone else is on break, so we'll just walk around until the next class…" She looked over to make eye contact with the tall primera, but when she did, she felt stuck when his intense gaze caught her attention. She kind of felt he cheeks heat up and tuned away with a smile to hide her meek expression, "This was one of many of my extra curricular activities. I needed to take a few more classes to graduate the third year so, this was it…But then, I saw they had arts, so I took that too. That's my next class of the afternoon."

"You draw?"

"No, I paint."

"I see. So do you have any paintings here?"

"Yeah! You see them all over the house at home. My room?" The coyote was surprised by that, he had yet to notice the paintings in the house, but when she bought it up he was surely impressed, "Those were you're doing?"

"Yeah. I got bored one time and started painting my walls, there's even some that glow in the dark and let me tell you those paints were easy to find out here. Oh, so do you want to see the ones I have in my class room?"

"That's up to you if you want to." He yawned tiredly making Eri flatten her face, "Are you gonna fall asleep on me?"

"No, don't be mean."

"I'm not mean! You butthead."

"Butthead? Is that all you can come up with?" He mumbled stretching one of his arms out to crack his neck, "Do you want me to start from the _top _of my list?"

"No thank you." Eri smiled at him and patted his back softly, "It's okay Stark."

"Is it?" He suddenly replied after a moment of silence, "Huh?…That doesn't even make sense." She giggled, and grabbed his wrist, "So tell me, how long were you in my class for?" She teased making the man flush with pink, "Um, not long…I was just waiting for you to be done that's all."

"You liar, you were too busy watching me dance the belly." She bumped her hips into his gently to get him to shake his head, and shrug a little with a hidden smirk, "A little."

"See, I knew it!"

"You say it's called what?"

"Belly dancing." She reassured him, just when she knew she was coming up to he at class, and entered the room with opened arms, "And this, is my art class!"

There were a lot of large tables with stools under them and paint bushes across rooms, paint buckets and cups and other art supplies that left Stark nodding his head in approval, "So this is what a class room looks like."

"Well an art class at least, yes. The other ones are some what cleaner with big bulkier desks. I sit over here!" She laid across the table with a proud grin, until a light bulb came to her head, "Oh yeah, my paintings! Hold on, there right over here!" She start sifting through a few large art canvas, before she pulled one out from a the few she had, "Here, this one." Stark walked over to grab the picture, and studied it with his eyes.

It was painting of a winter trail that was surrounded by snow and blue darkened pine trees. It was truly something since she had two copies in her hands; one in thicker paint while the other in water color, "These are good. And you did these?"

"Yes. This one I did last year, and this one I did just the other day, that's why the thicker paint looks fresher."

"Hmm. You have anymore?" She looked up at him, and nodded, " Yeah, but you can't laugh at this one. I made it on April fools and I wanted to prank my teacher, so if anything don't-, just don't freak out."

"Well, it couldn't be too bad, right?"

"Hold on." Again she went through her folders and this time she brought out a bigger painting that was of a something that only made Stark burst with laughter. He didn't expect to laugh at what he saw but it was just too much that it left him wide open for vulnerability, "You said you weren't going to laugh!" Eri said tying to stifle her own giggles.

"I can't help it, it's really good, but it's…Oh goodness Eri that's just bad. You-, you have a sick mind you know that?" He laughed even harder when he handed her back the painting and held his sides to calm the aches, "So it's not bad like in _bad_, but bad like in funny?"

"Yeah, well also bad like in that's a horrible in-du-window. Oh, that was good. Whew, I don't think that I've laughed so hard like that. Well, not for a while at least. Thank you Eri." He was holding his side so much it ached when he was done looking at it, and wiped a tear from his eyes, "Well your welcome, did you know that laughing increases your life span? Oh. Wait, never mind…" She looked to him with a goofy smile, getting him to open his mouth with a gape, "Oh…Low blow." He shoved her shoulder gently to get her to grin at him mischievously.

He then began to look around the room a little more. He wouldn't say but he was fascinated by the tools, and walked around them all to see what more of them were or what they did, which made Eri smile even more as she watched his curiosity get the best of him, "What's this thing?" He suddenly stood in front of a big sheet of paper that was covering one side of the class.

"Oh that? That's another canvas that we use here. We each get a wide sheet like this, and take these…" She picked up two buckets of paints and place one on each side of he and the coyote, getting him to watch as she dipped he hands into the purple colored paint, and threw some at the canvas, "To make inspiration! After it's finished, we let it dry and take them home the next day."

"I've never seen you bring any of these home." He noticed looking to he puzzled, but she only smiled at him, "Because I sell mine usually, or I give them away as gifts for the holidays or something." She then put up her finger to him, thinking of an idea as she went to get another couple buckets of colors and sat them at his feet, "Now come on, you give it a try." Stark sighed tiredly and unintentionally before he looked to Eri with a skeptical look, "You don't think we'll get in trouble doing this? How much do these cost?"

"Not much. My teacher likes it when I come in here and do things like this anyways. It shows her that I have a chance at being a true artist. At least that's what she told me the last time, so she leaves the door open during her breaks to let the students come in and do what they love. Inspiring. So, don't trip chocolate chip. If anything I'll take the blame, how about that?"

"If you say so." He couldn't think anymore of it then he had to, so with a ruffle of his hair, he did as she said. He hesitantly dipped his hands into the red bucket and threw it at the sheet. He kind of like it. He then did it with the green.

"It's a little fun, yes?" She asked.

"I guess…" He splattered it again and again with the girl hearing her giggle each time, until she gasped with an idea, "How about more colors?" She went to find all the colors she could, and continued the fun of throwing rainbow colors of paint at a sheet until something got into Eri, and she grinned over at the coyote with mischief , "Hey Stark?" She tried to say his name normal to get him to turn around, but just as he turned around, Eri smiled and painted a mustache on his upper lip. She stifled back her laughter, but when he tried to remove the paint, but it only worsened and smudged. She couldn't resist herself any longer and busted up in giggles.

Stark didn't seemed to like her dirty little trick, and let out a small growl from his throat just as he turned around to get his hands in some dark green paint, and attempted to throw it at her. He got a direct hit to her neck causing Eri to squeak out at the coldness of the liquid, "You shouldn't have done that…." The girl looked up at him to see he had dipped his hand into another color…Pink! She hated pink with a passion, and when he noticed this, he inwardly smirked.

"Oh no-…No, no, no! No! Don't you dare! Ah!" She attempted to walk backwards until she tuned to run, but Stark was too quick, he only Sonido-ed himself in front of her and cupped her face to leave imprints of his hands on her cheeks; and considering how big his hands were, it left a pretty big prints behind when he pulled them away. Of course, it only made Stark snort when he saw it. Eri glared at him, "Oh, that's how it is huh?" She began to walk backwards, only to secretly plotting back against him.

It was when the coyote got a hint of what she was about to do, he noticed the bucket of red next to her, "You really want to go through with this?" He asked giving her chance to back down, but the girl just grinned with excitement, "Oh, you bet your ass I do." She dipped her hand in the paint with a slow movement.

It was like a stand off in one of those old western films back in the days, because no one moved an inch…They stared each other down until Eri made a false twitch that got him to move a little, and with a jump in Stark's direction, little brunette brought the tall man down to the floor in a one on one wrestling match. They were knocking over buckets left and right, until they were roll in a color of different liquids, "Come on is that all you got Mr. Primera? Or are you just toying with me?" Eri teased him while straddling his hips, while trying to hold him down with her hands, well that was until she challenged him. It took him less than nothing to wrap his hands around her thighs hearing a small jingle from her bell covered sash she was still wearing and back flipped himself onto his feet to throw her _**gently**_ against the canvas. They both fell into fits of laughter when they noticed this only to stop when they mellowed out, and smile at one another, "You ass, you ruined the merle now." Stark just chuckled at her and smirked, "You started this remember? So, technically, you ruined it."

"Did not!" He slowly pulled down from the canvas to show her the damage, but instead of really finding it ruined, it seemed they had made a painting without realizing it, "Oh wow." She was in shock. All the colors blended, and her back print only came to look like a rainbow tiger animal of some sort, "I think we just made it better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"What's in the painting?" Stark could only throw her a strange look, "Hmm? No…" Eri rolled her eyes and explained what she was seeing in the portrait they had just created, after, the coyote slightly nodded his head to finally see what she was talking about and, "Huh, I guess you're right." He said smiling, his finger tips fiddling with his little goatee as he examined the canvas close, "I think it just looks like a bunch of colors with a big blotch in the middle." He joked only getting Eri to looked over him with knit brows, "Oh you just have no imagination Stark, give it some time."

Suddenly there was a short silence in the appreciation of their work. They didn't expect to like it so much, especially Stark. He stared into that portrait with a dwelling of study in his eyes, he began to slowly come to like it. Yet, little did he know the girl next to him was looking right back at him, enjoying the fact that he was liking not just their painting, but art in general. It was something else that she had come to learn about the mysterious Stark, and in all honesty, it filled her heart with joy to know he was loosening up to her world, "So, I guess we should just leave it here for the teacher to see. I think she'll like it."

"Hmm, and how do we explain the mess when she comes in? She's not going to like that we just spilled tons of paint all over the floor." Eri looked around, and titled her head to conjuror up a plan, "We'll definitely clean up. I can always throw away the paint, and buy more before tomorrow." She then looked at the merle, and began to take it down, making sue to hide it in a cone while she continued to think, "Yeah, I'll do that. You think you'd be able to help a poor human girl with picking up some materials?" She asking jokingly.

"You mean the paint?" He retorted with a tone, like that he already knew she was going to ask that, "Yeah-, hey, you helped me make this mess! And I don't have a car-,"

"Alright, alright no need to shout." He mumbled cleaning out his ear, "I wasn't shouting, ya boob."

"You know you remind me a little bit of a certain someone…What's her name….? You know her, she little and fusses a lot?"

"You jerk!" Eri was turning a little red with annoyance, "Oh that's right…Lilinette." He teased chuckling, "You're an ass…." She pouted and flicked his hair into his face before deciding to walk over to the large sink on the far side of the room, "What're you doing?"

"Cleaning myself off what's it look like?" She replied just before dunking her head into the sink to wash out the multi colors in various places of her torso. They couldn't do anything about the clothes, but Eri tried to get every inch of skin that she could find and get the rest off with a small clean cloth she had in her bag. By the time she was finished she grabbed a bunch of paper towels to dry herself off with.

She turned around to get something out of he bag when she was easily startled by Stark's presence behind her, "Damn it, you Espada's have a bad habit of scaring me!"

"Sorry, do you mind?" He pointed to the sink getting Eri to shrug, "Yeah, go ahead. So, how are we going to do this? Should we take the stairwell to get this stuff out to the dumpster?"

"I'm not sure, you know this place better than I do, so you may have to lead the way."

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready."

Once they were prepared, the two grabbed the huge thin sheet off the ground, and attempted not to drip on the way out. When they got outside, Stark was the one to open the top of the dumpster, making sure that Eri could reach high enough to throw it in. She was, barely.

But she did it none the less, and sighed happily when they were finished, "So, when did you want to go get the paint?" Stark yawned, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"We don't need to do it right this minute, but, I don't think I'll ever make it through my class looking like this. I might end up sticking to the seat instead." She giggled and fiddled with the dry paint sticking to some of her leg chipping it off softly with her nails before looking over at the lone man Stark, "So how about that lunch?"

"That's okay, I'm not really hungry." He stated putting his hands in his pockets as he walked with a slouch, it was only a matte of time before he wanted to go back to sleep, they both just knew it, "Oh, well then we can do something else, I'd feel bad if I was the only one eating in front of you. I don't know, it's some kind of peeve I have."

"No, don't starve yourself, you need nutrition to keep up your strength so eat if you need to."

"Awe, you care about my health? That's so sweet." She laughed thinking he'd get the joke, but instead his eyes glanced at her, "I'm kidding, it was a joke." She laughed even harder at his expression, "Oh."

"Jeez, lighten up dude, enjoy the days you have. It would suck not to." He cocked a brow at her as leaned in to murmur a few words, "You mean like you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked him feeling sort of offended, "You haven't been very enlightened lately. I noticed your mood has changed since that call you got just last week." Eri couldn't say a word. All she could do was look away and try to hide the numbing look on her face, "Oh, that. That was nothing. I was just having a hard time, and I didn't want to talk to him after talking to Grimmjow. Both of them are a like in a way, and they both were killing my mood."

They had been walking off the campus, still noticeable to everyone else that they were covered in tri-colors, but they had forgotten when they began to stroll the streets, "Now, don't get mad Eri…Because I know how much you hate it when we're peeking in on you…" He walked even closer to her making sure that no one else could hear him when he spoke, "But, I doubt that you would compare the two like that. You aren't afraid of Grimmjow like you were of this man."

"Um, that's because Grimmjow _can't_ hurt me. He has to protect me under to direct orders of Soul Society or he'll be killed. This man's still very much alive." She slowly looked over at Stark to see a strange questionable expression take his face. She knew she shouldn't had said anything, but it was too late now.

"I'm curious to know if he's threatened you?" He was definitely curious, and worried. The way she made this man sound, it was as if he was the devil. Well, maybe to her, he was.

"Um, no…" Her voice shook which meant she was obviously lying. Eri hated showing her fear and when she did, she shook from the inside out to hold her ground, "I don't really want to talk about it right now." She then swallowed walking a little faster, "Can we just enjoy the day without having to bring up my past."

"Eri…" He tried to calm her walking by grabbing her arm gently, but she only tried to shake him off, leaning away hoping he would budge, "I don't want to force you to tell me, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But-, know this. Lilinette cares about you…She worries…" He stopped himself only to see he keep walking away from him, "And so do I-, sometimes…Alright?" He couldn't believe he had just said that, not that it was a bad thing, but the last pat might have sounded like came on to her. Wait, was he?

Eri had stopped in her tracks and looked him in the eyes, surprised. Of course Stark was just as surprised by what he said, but he soon relaxed when he noticed that this was going to be his only chance calm her from his prying, "Yeah, I know. Don't read too much into that…" He began, staring back into those big dough-y eyes of hers again only to soften his features.

He felt her do the same, "The point is-, if you can't trust us as your guardians to protect you, then…Who can you trust? Hasn't Lily shown you enough loyalty that she would want nothing more than to protect you and be your friend?"

Before long, Eri began to wonder if Stark was talking out for Lilinette or if he was talking about the both of them without mentioning himself. Either way, it was nice of him to show that he cared, and she smiled with a sigh, feeling guilty for taking out her frustration on him, "I guess…Thanks Stark."

He felt slightly awkward seeing her smile up at him the way she did. He had to look away just to cease his testosterone from wavering and his face from turning a beat red, "Like I said, don't read too much into it."

"Right... So! Going on to a different topic, are you still going to that party on Friday, or did you get cold feet already?"

" I thought that was last week?"

"uh-, yeah, heh, I apparently got the dates mixed up…Hee hee…" She replied blushing at her own buffoonery, seeing Stark stare at her with big eyes before smacking his forehead, "Oh Eri….You're a trip." He chuckled out of expecting it from her, and smiled unknowing at the girl to cause her to blush even harder and roughly play with the long pony tail she had holding back her hair, when she too smiled at him, "Sorry, there's been a lot going on. You know?" That's all she really need to say to him to get the guy to know what had been eating at her.

And he nodded, staring up at the ceiling knowingly, "Yeah." Then he looked down at her as they turned another corridor, setting his hands in his pockets like he always did to feel comfortable, "Well, if you want, I'm still going to that party with you, especially after what you told me." As much as Eri wanted to jump for joy she bottled it up inside and nodded smiling widely, "Even if you're tired?" He didn't want to admit it, but considering he kind of did like her company-, which was a rarity for most-, and even though he was dead beat tired from being out as long as he had, he wasn't going to go back on his word.

It was a pet peeve of his, "I'll manage. Do you think I'd want you going by yourself? You need _one_ of the Espada's to stay with you, if not at all the time then at least during when your out at night."

"I wouldn't be by myself! Lilinette's going too!" She replied as they stopped by her locker, and set her books aside for the next day. The only thing she grabbed was her sweater, and her cell phone.

"Mm, still…It makes no difference. My duty comes first." Eri almost forgot about why they lived in her house in the first place, but once he mentioned his '_duties',_ she began to wonder if Stark only hung around he because of he was ordered to do so by Soul Society.

What could have made any different from thinking the same way as the other Espada's? They looked at her as nothing but something to devour for more power, o at this point, a safety net to keep them alive. Was that all she was? No, she wasn't going to play that card, she wasn't going to doubt him. Not Stark, of course she barely knew anything about him, besides the fact that he was the Primera Espada on the charts of Hueco Mundo, making him the most strongest man in his dimension. It made Eri think better of this man.

**Wow Eri you're such an idiot, he just said it. You're just a **_**duty**_** to him nothing more. So stop day dreaming. Come on, let me have a go at him, I'll take him down just for you baby **

A vicious voice in the back of Eri's head echoed those words with a haunting laughter that only made the girl refused to listen to it and shake her head as she involuntarily laughed to cover the sudden pause between them, "Yeah, I forgot about that. Okaaaaay, then it's official! We're all going! Yay!" She jumped into the air with joy and began to skip the way to the store.

It kind of caught the Coyote off guard since they just had a serious conversation, but then again, that was her own way of dealing with things…With a joyous smile.

Meaning, she wasn't afraid that her life was in jeopardy, which may have alerted him a little bit than it did relieve him, but he left it alone for now and slipped his hands into his pocket while they continued to make their path to the destination they sought out.

When they finally made it, Eri's eyes had lightened up like a kid opening their gifts on Christmas morning. She squealed and ran down one aisle that seemed to catch her attention. Stark followed behind her closely, simply observing her excited tangent she was having for some paint brushes, "This is awesome! I love this store! They always have what I need!"

"Why is it every time I'm with you, it's always at the store?"

"Mm, I don't know." She didn't seem to be paying attention, but she was, "Maybe it's destiny." She joked getting a small chuckle out of him, "Maybe." He tapped against a large wind chime that was dangling right beside him.

"These will be awesome for my new project…Cool…Okay! Let's go to the paint! Paint, paint, paint, paint, paint-,…Paint! Found it!"

"You know you don't have to announce to everyone what you're looking for." He said laughing at her, "Why it's fun. Come on, help me pick some colors."

"Like which ones?"

"Any that you like. You're choice." She smiled at him and grabbed a few more of the colors, while Stark looked back at them, actually deciding which color he liked the most.

It came to the ones he noticed were different shades of blue, and chose between the two that matched his release forms' color. He was satisfied with the two smiled over at Eri who had suddenly gotten further from him than he had thought. She was already pointing down the next aisle at something else, squealing like a little school girl.

Oh wait…

"Oo…What's that, what's that, what's that!" She zoomed down the next aisle with he buckets in hand and hovered over something that she was grasping with glee, "Wow… It's the next edition canvas's with a cool stand included! Oh, look at this one, it comes with paint! I'm getting this. Oh! Look at the wind chimes! Can we get this one of these too Stark? Huh, please, please can we? Can we?" Stark didn't know what to say to this girl, all he could was stare and think of how much of a maniac she was when it came to shopping, and when he looked up at what she was pointing to, he could only nod as a response, "Awesome!"

He scratched his head laughing at the little cheer she gave, and followed her around the store till she almost brought the entire thing!

By the time they came out of the store, it was already after school hours, making it easier for Eri to make another quick decision, "You know what? Maybe we should return the paints now instead of tomorrow…I mean, I don't think we'll be able to get them there without the boys wanting to play with them and writing all over my house. What do you think?…" She looked back to see Stark carrying big bags of things with a '_are you serious_' expression on his face. Eri couldn't help but giggle at him and rolled her eyes with a sighed off her titters, "Alright, alright, we'll go home, but you promise to bring them in with me tomorrow? We could check on the painting and see how dry it is."

"Why, are you planning on bringing it home?"

"Yeah! I could put it up in my studies over the book shelf near the window!"

"Uh-huh." He grunted fighting a struggle with a bag he held by a finger and sighed when he got a hold of the darn thing, "So, you ready?"

"Yes please!" Eri chirped just to feel Stark place his hand on the top of her head and Sonido-ed them back to the havoc home of theirs.

* * *

><p>"We're ho-,"<p>

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Both Eri and Stark ducked down just in time for a plate to go flying over their heads, "I'll kill you for eating the last bag of cookies you bastard!"

"Oh screw off Lilinette…" Grimmjow's voice was the obvious one in the bunch beside Lily's who was yelling over anyone, "I'll blow ya back into last week!" She screamed waving her fist in his face.

"Bring it on, baka!" He growled grabbing her wrist, but Lily never feared anyone…Well, not anyone that Eri had seen, and she especially was not afraid of Grimmjow, "Who ya callin' a baka, baka!" Just then the Sexta sat up from the couch still holding Lily's wrist until she ripped it away from him, only to start a growling match between them.

"Will you both knock it off!" Eri whined more than demanded, but Lilinette's eyes filled with tears, and she pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired Espada, "But-, he ate the last of the cookies!" Eri only sighed rolling her eyes and tilted her head to the distraught Lily, "What did I tell you about my munchies upstairs?"

"I don't know." She responded blinking blanking at her friend, which made Eri giggle as she adjusted her hips to the side and raised a brow, "Remember what I told-,… That one time after we came back from Cameron's? After we got-,…" She stopped and looked at the boys, "You know..."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, yeah! Can I get them?"

"Yeah, near my bed on the right, in the inside of my night stand."

"Wow, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome. But you have to no break-y my dishes anymore! Got it!"

"Okay!" Lily giggled excitedly as she ran up the stairs, and left to achieve her prize. The only thing is that it left the boys completely confused at what just happened, "What was that all about?" Grimmjow was the first to ask watching Eri as she walked off into the kitchen to set up the paints for tomorrow.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know cookie hog." She chimed softly with a small hidden smirk that the Espadas' couldn't see, "Shut up! What is she getting?"

"None of your business. Now are you going to help me with these groceries or are you going to go back to watching television? _**Or**_ …Are you just going to keep bothering me?"

"Oh, ouch babe."

"Don't call me that." Eri revealed a fang to him, clenching the rest of her teeth in a threatening manner that only got the Sexta to respond with a smug grin, "Why?" Eri looked up to Grimmjow from her spot at the kitchen table, unpacking her bags of art supplies until she finally took some of them in her arms, and stared down the Sexta before she left, "Why do you think? Hey Stark, you want to follow?" She asked looking to Stark hoping he'd answer, and with a soft jolt of his body at the invitation, he did, "Sure."

At first, the coyote passed by Grimmjow with ease, but when Eri was out of sight and already on the second floor, the panther stopped him by grabbing his forearm to get Stark's attention; which was a pretty dangerous thing to do on blue hair's part.

"Is there something you need?" Stark asked with no emotion to his tone, which to anyone else would scared the shit out of them, but it didn't stop Grimmjow from giving him that stupid mischievous smirk of his.

The Primera could definitely tell the panthers mind was tuning with ideas, and with a skeptical glare he asked again with an intense growl that covered his once sleepy attitude, "What." To tell you the truth, he was just really wanted to go to sleep now, "I'm just curious as to why you're so friend to this human girl? Ya got a thing for her or something'?" Of course he would say something as absurd as that.

But, did others think that as well. The Primera Espada was covered in colorful paint and he had been _**playing**_ with a human... Could that have been such a bad thing? "If you don't be careful Primera…Someone could take your spot if you're not careful, _Primera_." He knew that in Hueco Mundo it would've been-, _Yes_.

And yet, here he wasn't…Feeling like he really cared what the others thought, this wasn't Hueco Mundo and they count as numbers here in this world…He meant more than he ever did as the number one Esapda…And that was just a fact…He was slightly pleasant being in the world of the living.

Without a second thought, he ignored the Sexta's question and shrugged him off with his shoulder making no other attempts to speak as he followed Eri up to her room. It left Grimmjow laughing to himself before he too began to slowly follow behind Stark to the girl's room.

When they reached the top of the floor, they could immediately hear the two girls giggling and mumbling something to one another as they played some music. It was pop music, something that had the girls dancing on Eri's queen size bed, until Lilinette slipped on pat of the silk sheets, and bumped Eri off the bed, "Ah!"

"Eri? You okay?" Thee wasn't a sound on the other side of the bed, until Lily looked over the side, and felt a hand cup the back of he head and slide her down onto the floor, "Ah! You brat!" She exclaimed sitting on top of Eri with a somewhat serious face…At first, but then when Eri made a funny face at her, Lilinette tried to stifle a giggle back as best as she could, until she lost herself in a fit of laughter. Eri busted out laughing too, following along in the loud fit of giddiness.

Stark smiled seeing this and watched them a little longer until Lilinette and Eri had calmed themselves, and Lily had picked herself and the brunette back onto their feet, "Oh my god I haven't this much in years."

"We should do it more often!" They both ended up sitting back on the bed and munching on the snacks of shrimp chips and pocky's that wee bought out from that mentioned hiding place, "Well, tumor's another day. Which reminds me I have to make dinner soon. Damn."

"I'll help!"

"Oh, okay. If you want, no pressure. Just as Stark was about to make himself known, his hand froze around the knob when he suddenly heard his fraccion say his name, "So, tell me something, did Stark ever bring you your lunch?"

"Uh-huh. You know, when I fist met him, he seemed a little more intimidating to approach, because I'm so shot compared to him, but when you get to him and his lazy attitude? He ain't so bad, he's actually-, really nice. To tell you the truth I haven't hung out with anyone like that in long. Maybe since middle school, heh."

"He actually hung out with you? At your _**school**_! He actually did something after a yea!"

"Yep. And it was awesome." She admitted happily, "Oooh! That's why you two are suddenly so close and covered in paint, eh?" Eri could tell that Lily had that particular

"Yea-, hey! You hadn't noticed this whole time?" Lilinette blushed and scratched her head nervously with a grin, "Well, it wasn't like I hadn't noticed, I just never asked I guessed. Wow, I think Stark has a little crush on you." Eri cheeks flushed redder than they would on a hot summer day, and even though the girls couldn't see him? Stark was flustered too by the comment and nearly screamed mentally to himself for her to shut the hell up.

"W-WHAT? No!"

"Shh! You want him to hear ya? I'm just saying is all. He hardly ever gets out of bed, and now all of sudden? You two must have done something really special to finally get him off his _**lazy**_ ass." Lilinette attempted make Eri blush but the girl only made a face and stuck out her tongue with a giggle to cover up the shyness she was slightly feeling, buzzing around in her gut, "No, it's not even like that. Maybe he just didn't want to get beaten up by you for doing your _dirty work_. I know you're the one who sent him there in the first place anyways, so don't try to say that we had a 'flare' or a 'thing' going, because it's really not what you think. We-, had fun you know. Like laughing fun. Stark's was _laughing _can you believe that?" Eri tried to play off her shake-y words with a chuckle of , but Stark, being on the other side of the door, could sense the hint of faintheartedness behind her voice, which gave him the gist of what her face probably looked like, blushing with timid eyes trying to look away as she kept her composure. She was a horrible liar so it showed easily, _Could she really like me in that way? No, she's a human. She wouldn't have a thing with for an Espada, it wouldn't be natural…Why am I thinking like that! _

With a nostril sigh, and crystal clear vision of his mind, the Primera softly knocked on the door to make himself known and entered the frame with a tilt of head as he opened the big oak door, "What're you two up to?"

He figured it was time to save Eri from getting embarrassed by her own best friend, and by the big smile she gave him, she was surely thankful, "Before or after we fell off the bed?" She asked more looking at Lily who began to start a giggle fit between them, "Uh-, before…? I guess?" He smiled a bit at the two when he answered.

"Just Talkin'. We're thinking about going to a paint ball to blow off some steam. I think it might be good for the house if we did something to keep us all at bay, and yet bring us close. I know, sounds childish, but I want to have some fun? do you want to be in on it?"

"Oh no, don't bring him! He'll probably just fall asleep in one of the booths or in the back of the car!" Lily sneered her other counterpart, only to receive a glare from him, "Mm…"

"So? he'll be more well-behaved, unlike some people I know." Knowing Grimm could hear her from his room she said it just loud enough for him to catch on, "Hey!"

"So, do you? I'm going to look at cars with Lily tomorrow before I go to work, so when we go, you won't have to be our Schaffer." She laughed trying to get him to smile; when it worked, Eri could feel herself blush and looked away, "What do I get out of it if I go?"

"I'll give you a lap dance." She joked bashing her eyes at him, this time leering to see the unspeakable expression that overwhelmed his face, "W-what?" Both of the girls attempted to stifle their giggles, but it was just too much, his face was just priceless, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll buy you a bottle of sake to share with Ukitake and Shunsui when they come to visit next month. How about that?"

"Sure." He didn't think about it but yeah, he could've used a drink or two, and seeing Kyoraku, and Ukitake from Soul Society again made the coyote feel…Happy?

_The_r_e is no sense of emptiness now…?_

"Wait…Next month when they come, we should have a party!" Eri announced with glee, "You think so?" Lily chirped perking up he head to the idea and she crossed her legs.

"Yeah! I have acres of land here, and the lakes not too far off! Plus, we have a pool and a Jacuzzi! I could BBQ and put my stereo out so we could play some music, I mean what's a party without awesome, super-ty duper music! Oh yeah, that would totally rock! We could invite everyone!"

"Like who?" Stark intruded with curiosity as to who, but this girl really didn't know, "Well, there's your friends, some people from S.S. Maybe that Ichigo kid and his friends we met? He was pretty cool. I think he might actually go to my school too, so it'll be easy to track him down."

"Maybe." He thought wondering if everything has been doing well on their side…For once.

"Who else could we invite?" Lily asked wondering one thing, "Do you have any other friends Eri?"

"Huh, oh, n-not really. It's okay though, the guys from Soul Society should be just fine. We wouldn't want anything weird to happen with the norms around, right?" She laughed nervously, Stark was about to interrupt when suddenly Lilinette had one more thing to say, "Hey-, isn't that Halloween party tonight?" Lilinette's question left Eri blankly staring at he before giving a loud gasp, letting her jaw hit the mattress and her hands smacked the top of her head as she tug at her hair violently, "Oh my flipping glob! I totally forgot to buy my costume! WE ALL DID!" She began to panic attempting to think of an idea, when suddenly a bulb brightened above her, "Ah-ha! I have an idea! I have a few costumes down in the basement from the last couple of yeas, lets look though those! Come on!"

Eri was so excited she urged the others to follow her to go into the basement to see what she had in store for them, but while Lilientte was the only one that followed first, Stark on the other hand stayed behind for a moment to study the young woman's room.

He had remembered the conversation earlier when they were walking home, and wanted to take his time to see the paintings they had talked so keen of. He had to admit though, when he walked into the room, he saw that her entire room was like a work of art, and the walls, and the ceiling; even her desk, dressers, book shelves, and night stands had their own piece of work to them, all looking to be recently repainted with her own touch to it.

The next thing he admired were her walls which that we paint in clouds of maroon while the ceiling was painted in a shimmering shade of gold, as if the sun was just behind their delicate fluffy feature. After that, the room just fell into the same colors as her surroundings. Even her bed, and the see through canopy covering most of the bed were that of the same dark maroon she seemed to be attached to.

It was such an elegant room, one that Stark like the more he stayed in it.

He never touched a thing, just observed with his eyes of all what this girl was as a person…Which apparently was very beautifully artistic. He suddenly felt a thump in his chest that caused the Primera to shake his shoulders of the heart throbbing sensation.

It was unusual that it left him finding something else to distract him, _a photo…? _It was the only photo in the room sitting on her night stand near the alarm clock. With a gentle hand he raised it, and scanned the picture with a knitted bow.

It was of a young girl that looked just like Eri, and a man with dark brown hair, blue eyes with squared glasses-,a suit, and a dark haired woman in a sun dress with a sun hat that she was placing on the little girl's head. They were smiling, and laughing. Something he wasn't un-use to, but something he hadn't really seen on Eri before. It was _shear_ happiness.

Stark had to stop looking at that photo. Apparently it was getting to him, and his mind felt like it was going to fry if he continued to think the way he was. So, with another sigh the coyote took one last glance around the gorgeous room, and walked out with the image of that moon painting that was hanging over the head of Eri's bed. It was just a picture of the moon. But it wasn't just of a moon, it was a full moon… which calmed him to see it more than he could ever think it did.

It must've hit closer to home than he knew, and with a more content smile on his face, Stark decided to finally make his way down stairs where he could already hear the sound of the two girls he was looking for giggling and laughing at god knew what.

The Primera had to roll his eyes and only wondered what the two were up to and when he yawned, he opened the door to the basement only to widened his eyes and cock a brow when he saw Eri putting make up on Lilinette while his fraccion sat on a salon style stool in what looked like a vampire costume, "There…See? Now all you need is some fangs and you'll be set for the party." The blue eyed girl giggled searching through her make box that was the size of a the table itself, "Wow Eri who knew you could be so inventive! You did it all just with an old witch costume! That's so cool!"

"Eh, it's really no big-y. This is what I do for a living."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, I'm serious. I literally lug that stupid make up box around in my ca-, car…Usually-, and bring it to work with me."

"Where do ya work exactly?"

"Well, I kind of work all over the place. I'm a make up artist for super models, but my boss is the photographer, so I get a front row seat to very cat walk my work performs in." At fist the two looked at he like she was nuts, but when she explained what a cat walk was, they both let out an, 'ah,' of understanding, which made Eri laugh a little more as she finished up the fake dripping blood running down her friends lips and neck, making sure that the wound of the bite looked realistic, "Okay! Finished! Tell me how you look."

Thee was only awe in the little fraccion's eyes when she came to see he sexy reflection in the mirror. She was expecting something a little less 'sexy', but the way Eri had braided her hair back, and darkened her eyes and lips with a blood red shading? The black and red really came together, "Damn! I'm look'n good!"

"Hee! Glad you like it!" The two then looked over at Stark, "What do you think Stark? You like what I did for Lily? Does she not look…_Ghoulish_?" She joked tying to act spooky but it only caused the sluggish coyote sigh and chuckle before he suddenly yawned out loud-, by accident of all things, it must've seemed rude, but Eri merely stifled an even softer laughter that got her to asked if he was, "Tired?"

"Eh, A little. Odd though, I still feel awake of all things. It's strange."

"You're strange. Seriously, you sleep waaay too freak'n much." Lily muttered a retort knowing she was getting a glare from he counter part but continued to badger him on something new, "And another thing, you're still going with us to this party!" His fraccion exclaimed as she threw him a costume at his face, "Ah! Hey-, What is it?"

"Your costume." Eri stated giggling, "You have to dress up too you know, otherwise people will notice. Trust me, they're _college _students they'll notice. And then you'll be egged…But _only _if you go without a costume so."

"Oh, okay. When are we leaving?" Eri expected him to say he was tired or put up more of a resistance in going all together, but seeing the look of curiousness in this party, made the human smile wide than she already was, "You know, some how I pictured you putting up more of a fight but-," She then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a big box that had big letterings, 'Halloween C.' on the side of it, pulling out a few old costumes that seemed to actually catch the Espada's eye, "If you don't mind tying on a few more? We can be out of here in two hours." She gave him sparkling eyes as he grabbed the other costumes from her hands, swiping over them with his own accidentally, making the quite coyote secretly feel a tug at his stomach that caused him to gulp, and unnoticeably sweat, "Yeah, alright."

He then walked up stairs without a word leaving Eri and Lily looking at the man funny as he stiffly walked up the basement steps. It made the girls also giggle at him as when he was finally out of sight, "What was that all about?"

"Oh I know what it is…" Lily had a playful tone lingering to her usual teasing one that Eri skeptically studied the fraccion and threw a dusty pillow at her friend's face, "What aren't you telling me!" She declared with a squeal only to have Lily laughed her ass off and fall back kicking her feet into the air before popping her head back up, "Something you'll have to find out yourself." She eagerly nudged her head to the door winking at he companion to give her the hint of what she was getting.

Oh, she got it alright, and she blushed madly as she stood up and wailed her arms above her head, bursting into flames of embarrassment, "Okay, okay enough tom foolery! We got you two ready now it's my turn! What to wear? What to wear?" The light green haired girl asked bouncing out of her seat as she began to dig though the big box Eri had opened next to her.

While Eri pondered that herself, Lily squeaked when she found the perfect outfit, "Oh my gods! How about this one?"

"You want me to go as a pirate?" Yeah, the brunette wasn't happy about that, "What, It's perfect for you, it just spells 'I'm a sexy rebel and I'm proud of it!', don't ya think?" Eri shrugged, and set her hands in the box to roam around, until she spotted the costume she had completely forgotten she had, "I guess…Oh! But what about this?"

The girl pulled out a shiny glittery fish tail, with a real sewn blue hand made shell bra that she had made long ago, "Wow…That's so pretty! Where'd ya get that?" Lily sounded astonished and awed by its beauty and colors but Eri just smiled and laid out the costume on the couch they sat one, "Well, defining 'where' would be kind of had. This was the fist costume I ever made for a play I was in, back in high school. To tell you the truth I haven't grown since then so I think the costume would still fit me." Eri then looked over at Lilinette with a gleam in he eyes and ginned excitedly, "Now, to pull out the piece to the résistance!"

"What's that? The shoes?"

"Yep, but not just any shoes…The glass shoes…"

"WHAT?" Yes, glass made shoes ladies and gents, "Well, I got them made by a fiend of mine who got into glass blowing, so as a deal for painting the new home he bought, he made me glass shoes. I nee knew what to do with them, but when I put on my costume for the show, these babies went perfectly with the costume, and above all? Comfortably."

"Wow…" Eri didn't waste anytime finding the hidden shoe box in the bigger box and revealed the dark blue beauties, "You want to know what the glass was from?"

"What?" Lily asked still in awe, "From the dark blue glass you get from buying those platinum beers they have on those commercials."

"You're kidding me!" When the fraccion heard that the look on Lily's face was of nothing but utter distraught. But Eri, again, just giggled, "Nope, but the fuckers are sturdy and they're almost impossible to break; considering how much other stuff the guy had to put into the shoe to make it actually _wearable_."

"Unbelievable, the things you come up with chick-y…I'm impressed."

"Hee, that's what happens when you're an artist like me." She stood proudly, and smiled with confidence, only to exhaling heavily and stretched out her arms as she yawned, "Well, I better go take that shower, we don't have much time, and knowing Mr. Stark? If we don't hurry, he'll go to sleep."

"Yeah, that's not even a joke, ha ha. Alright then, I'll wait for ya in the living room!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Up in his room, Stark was still trying to find that one costume that wouldn't make him stand out as much, and after trying on the third outfit, he was smacking his face and yawning in frustration while he stared at his slouching reflection, "I look-, like an idiot. Huh, why the hell did I agree to this anyways?" The Coyote was feeling odd about dressing up and going to some stupid party, and not only that he was still new to the whole friendship thing.<p>

That question Grimmjow asked still repeated itself in his head every chance it got. He felt uneasy, and most of all, scared about what he was developing for this human girl; which, by the way was a big thing for him. It was nearly impossible for Coyote Stark the Primera Espada, to feel frightened by a woman. He wasn't afraid of anything. He was usually killing his own kind just by sitting near them. But Eri changed that. He could literally touch her and she wouldn't beak. Why? She was human for gods sakes! How could he be scared of a human girl that would literally turn to dust at a mere feel of his reitsu! And yet, again he thought back to when he first met her.

She never feared him. Never. She was timid, but nothing that showed a fear of what he was. A hollow. She more welcomed it, and stayed near his side when they entered Soul Society like a lost puppy. She wasn't like Aizen said humans were, or like the other say her kind is. In saving his life, he had discovered more than what he could ever imagine in a hollows life. Most were just into eating their souls to gain more power. To become King of Hueco Mundo.

Being a hollow himself, an Espada even, you'd think he'd be more into doing the same thing, but he wasn't. He was content with being himself. He didn't have to prove to the others of how strong he was, they already knew of what he could do, _After so many centuries of being in that forsaken desert…I've come a long way haven't I?_

He then gave an unsure smile, and grabbed the brown leathered cowboy costume that had a white loose top and an open collar. Stark couldn't deny it to himself; even though he had a hole in his chest behind his gigai, he had a feeling that he had a ting of humanity left when he felt his chest skip a beat.

Was thee deep within the depths of his hole he wasn't sure, but something definitely made his chest beat in his ears and his mouth quench a thirst so great he could swallow his tongue. He was starting to feel for Eri, and he knew it, but the question still remained, _Why?_

He walked over to the mirror and straighten out his collar before setting the large brown leathered hat on his head, slanting it to the side for style, admitting to himself he liked it. A lot.

He wish more people dressed like this now a days, but it must've been his own sense of style that he liked. He liked wearing suspenders with the dress up pants, and open chest shirts. The image always looked better on him, but considering this time around, the costume fit him comfortably, and presentably, which he was just happy with altogether. He didn't look like an idiot. It was something without being overly done like Lilinette's costume. More like he didn't have to paint his face, like Lilinette's, _That was just scary _He thought looking grimace.

Then shook his head of the thought of his counter part looking like a walking zombie, and made his way out of his room to suddenly humming from the bathroom next door to him. It must've Eri since she was the only he knew would hum in the shower, and when it crossed his mind, he went to investigate.

Which wasn't had, all he had to do was stick his head out the door, to hear sudden lyrics her singing, "Yep. It is her." He thought contently only to suddenly hear snickering in the hallway.

And it wasn't Grimmjow. Well, he was there, but he wasn't the only one. Nnoitra, Szayel, with tag along Tesla had all returned from whatever they had come from, and noticed Stark's outfit, "What the hell are you wearing?" Stark glared trying to hide his embarrassment of being caught dressed the way he was, "It's a costume. The girls are going to a Halloween party, and I'm going to do my duties." He countered putting his hands in his pockets as he looked away from them.

"What the fuck is a Halloween?" The mantis asked impatiently as he glared at the brunette down, "It's a human holiday. They're going to a party that's all you need to know. It's not like any of you are going to do it." Szayel was about to protest when Stark rolled his eyes, "Except for you Szayel we all know how much you've been working for the Seiretei already…"

"Thank you!"

"Ha! You're damn right-," Before he could reply to the Primera's comment, the Scientist Szayel step in font of his old companion with an interfering question, "You said it was party? Are you seriously thinking on going."

"Hmm?" Stark cocked a brow to the pinked haired man. You know, he was hoping his counter earlier would've shut him up, but apparently it didn't. None the less, the Coyote nodded politely, "Yeah, I said I would go, because they say I don't get out much. So, I'm making a point. And if any of you say anything I'll cero you all into the next dimension." It was the first time the Espada had ever made a threat at the others. Usually they all knew to keep their distance, but this demand was coming from the Primera only gave the others, other than the mantis a bluish expression as they nodded willingly, "H-heh! Right-o." Szayel and Tesla smiled nervously more intimidated by him.

But unlike them, Nnoitra-, who was merely grinning at how soft the once proud Coyote use to be, was over looking him, "Look at ya! You've bow to the ways of our enemies and the humans we eat! What Espada does that! Seriously? Have you lost all common sense of your hollow self man? It's pathetic!"

The mantis spat deadly venom, trying to start a fight if anything with Stark, but the brunette just looked at him, and then away uninterested at the challenge, "So you think."

Then, the Coyote looked back taking off his hat, let the rope on the side grabbed onto his neck as he made sue to make eye contact with Nnoitra, "But my **enemy** is the one holding the cards. If I disobey them, no, if anyone one of us crosses that invisible line, we **all** die. If any one of use decides to even breath's funny, we all face the consequences for it, because then none of us can be trusted in their eyes." No disagreed, and no one spoke as the Primera made his point, loud and clear, "So I don't know about you, but I don't want to be so reckless with what I have left of my dignity. Especially after what Sousuke Aizen did to us!" It was frightening to see how dangerous the Primera looked.

His eyes were cold, serious, and deadly all in one, so much so, lit up a few eyes as Stark's fangs began to show and he glared intently back at the once vicious eight, making the mantis frown and flinch his head back when Stark got into his face, "I'd like to at least die with the rest of my pride intact. Wouldn't you agree?" He finished in a low and straight forward voice that only made Nnoitra give a flustered look, almost as if he wanted to kill Stark for saying something like that.

Well he would, because he knew it was true.

Aizen betrayed all of them, promised them broken dreams, and then attempted to kill them all and devour them for his own personal gain, to become something higher than God.

Everyone watched with anticipation, seeing the mantis's face turned red with age, but nothing came.

….All of them wanted to see if Nnoitra would make a move on the 1st Espada, but when he stiffed his back to retort, Eri had walked out in her towel, startled by the two she had stepped in between, and the others who watched the scene, "Uh, everything okay out here?" She seemed concerned, and confused as she steadied her words when she noticed the eeriness in the air.

She awaited an answer from someone, even from the two Espadas' trading glances, but Nnoitra just turned around with a growl and a fierce stare at the human girl, trying to size her up when he passed by her.

It pissed him off more when he faked to strike her face, and she didn't flinch. Why he wish he knew, because he was literally enraged to see that there was no fear behind her eyes for him.

The mantis's widened eyes looked at her and then to Stark who's eyes were dryly staring him down, while seriously thinking on whether to Lilinette off on him, or to have the honors of kicking the bastards' ass himself, for the shear fact that he made an action to strike his friend.

But instead of doing any of those, Nnoitra decided to do the wise choice and backed away, relentless. With a frustrated sigh, the very thin tall man put down his hand, and stared down Eri with a hungry look in his eyes that gave even the Primera a red flag.

Why?

Now realizing that she was half naked in front of everyone, Stark cleared his throat to get the slender man's attention again, and glared at him to get him moving, "Get going." The booming sound to Stark's voice even made Eri shake and tense a little, but not Nnoitra, he just looked back at the Coyote, chuckled, looked to Eri one last time, and smirked, "Don't think you're safe in this house just yet princess." He spat, "You will constantly be in danger…And not just by outsiders, but by **us** too! Don't forget that!"

He attempted to shake her up, but Eri merely glared back with a smug smile, "Ooh, I'm shaking in my skin." She teased back only to have the mantis spit near her and bellow to Tesla to follow him, only to reluctantly obey, and close his 'master's' bedroom door behind him.

It left the rest of the Espadas looking at one another…And then to Eri who blinked back at them all with a confused look rising in her face, "Can somebody tell me what the hell just happened!"

"No. Not really." Halibel shrugged.

"Sorry." Was all Szayel could say.

"Mm." Stark, of course, not wanting to talk about.

"Don't look at me." And that last one was surely none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjagues, which made Eri roll her eyes and laugh a little as she looked back to Stark with a calm, worried look, which alarmed him, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about that. He wouldn't have been able to do much even if he tried." He ensured with a soft smile, getting the girl to do the same with a sigh of relief, "In fact, if he fought me, he might've made a death wish on himself." Eri chuckled a little and nodded knowingly before suddenly getting a face full of Szayel in he breathing space, "So Eri, is it true? Are you going to one of those human celebrations?"

"Yeah. You want to go?" She asked hoping maybe more people would go, but instead

"I would but there so much wok to be done for Squad 12 still. Huh, if only I could get a night off I would certainly go." Szayel sounded down about it, but that was his job, she understood having one herself, "Bummer. Well, definitely next time when we do the party here. That way you can do both with only half the guilt." She laughed getting Szayel's throat to give a slight chuckle as well, "Indeed. Well let me know when that happens. I'll be more than happy to help you out with the alcohol."

"Sweet." With that the pink headed man began to depart to his room, yawning and stretching his arms from his events of today, "I'm going to go do a few more experience before I hit the hay. Night you guys…Have fun." He winked more to Stark than anything, which made the Coyote cock a brow at the suspicious doctor with a thought passing though his mind. Eri just giggled and looked to the tall brunette standing next to he with a tint of pink covering he cheeks from the fit of laughter. And she smiled. Even after her fits of giggles she still smiled at him, letting silence fill the two for a moment.

He didn't want to admit it, but-, she was really something when she was damp and wet, and half naked in font of him. He wasn't sue if it was his instinct talking, o his testiness kicking in, but the more she began to blush, the more he was finding her more tantalizing, that he began to gaze at her curves and all. From her glossy skin, to her beaming blue eyes, and dipping damp hair that spilled over the shoulders and back side of her body. She was just absolutely-, "Well, I should go get ready before I catch a cold."

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs." Was all the brunette replied, before making his way in a hurry. Eri didn't know what it was but whatever was bothering Stark, she could feel it coming off of him, but unfortunately brushed the feeling aside from already not wanting to know what had happened when she first walked out of the bathroom.

Well, being able to stroll off into her room to dress, Eri was close to shutting her door, when she suddenly stopped, noticing the Primera looking back at her from the stairway. She didn't know what to do except smile, which he returned back causing a warm between them. Something that tickled at the inside of Ei's stomach when she closed the door and began to turn as pink as a rose. She didn't know why she kept doing that, but this man made he feel like a teenager again. Like she was young and pretty, attractive. Something she hadn't felt in so long.

Not since she was a child. Before she ever met-, him.

Suddenly the sound of thunder echoed throughout the house making Eri jump and squeak in a startle as she twirled around to see that a rain storm had ridden in when she must've been taking that shower, "Oh man! No way!"

Then the phone rang. Being hesitant as always, she tuned to see the cordless on her desk and shakily looked down to see it was he fiend that was having the party. Eri laughed a little to herself, and answer happily to hide he silly reaction to the phone, "Hello?… Hey you!…Yeah, I'm looking at it outside my window." There was another pause until Eri sighed disappointedly and nodded to herself as she covered her vision with her hand, in even more, "Yeah, I know, maybe we'll do something for new years, yeah?….Okay talk to in school then? Kay, bye."

When she turned off the phone, Eri could only cursed to herself knowing that this was going to happen the moment she saw the rain, and smacked her head as she shook it in denial, "Damn it."

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Stark had laid back against the couch to relax while he still had the chance, all while checking out the lightening storm taking over their fair city, even Lilinette was awed by it when it would flash, brightened up the dark skies outside and give a great boom of thunder, "Wow, it's bad out there huh?"

"Mm-hmm. I think Eri's going to be a little disappointed." The coyote mentioned closing his eyes and yawned, laying his head back from the sight of the weather, "Why!"

"Because it's raining cats and dogs outside, so it may mean that the party could be cancelled now."

"How do you know!" Lily protested not wanting to believe that Halloween would be put off by some storm; unfortunately, he fear had come true when Eri had finally come down from her room finally, dressed up in her costume, unbelievably unhappy, "Oh wow Eri would look…Beautiful! It shimmers and it's sexy, and-, oh it's just so awesome! You wear it nicely, especially the top part! Lovely cleavage." Lilinette was definitely impressed which made a small smile and blush appear across the girl's face before she went back to sulking again, looking only to the floor instead of her friends.

She couldn't, she was too ashamed to tell them, but knew she couldn't say much of anything, except, "We're not going."

"What?" Lily's face was the first to fall sad. But Stark already knew what to expect of this and kept his eyes closed, only to listen, "Yeah, well, the party was cancelled because the rain, so we're stuck here for holidays. Damn this sucks."

There was a short silence before Eri began to feel so guilty about getting them ready to go somewhere when now they weren't. She felt had to come up with another plan to make up for this, "Aw man, does that mean we have to get out of our costumes now?" Lily's question suddenly triggered that plan she needed, "No, we don't." She said as if it just came to he, "What?

"Yeah, we don't have to, it's Halloween and as long as I have movies, and popcorn, the holiday can still happen!"

"So…You want to watch movies in costumes?"

"Why not? I have games too! Twister! My all time favorite game."

"What's twister?" The two hollows asked curiously, only to get Eri to smirk deviously…

* * *

><p>"Right hand, blue….Ah crap." Stark was seriously regretting ever playing this game. It was fun don't get him wrong, but at this point he felt like a pretzel sandwich being in between the two girls that wee half his size. It was insane!<p>

"Okay who's next?" He strained to ask, holding himself up as much as he possibly could.

"My turn!" Eri managed to squeezed out, bridging over Stark's stomach. She attempted not to make contact, hell they both did, but with the little space they had between them it was more than difficult not to feel his stomach against her own. _God_ did he had some abs. They were rock hard from what she could tell. She couldn't help it, they were nice! Really nice.

With a spin of the arrow, Eri awaited her fate.

It landed on a yellow, which left the girl knowing she was about to loose, and sighed to bundle up all her confidence, "Alright here goes." She crawled her fingers over to the circle, hoping she'd be able to reach it, but when her foot slipped, that was the end of it.

"Ah!" Everyone fell with an yelp and laugh being stuck in a dog pile. Especially Lily who was all the way at the bottom, "Oh god why! Why did I have to be sit on by fat ass Stark!" She pleaded, laughing uncontrollably, "Fat ass?" He mumbled to himself blushing at the insult before only hearing Eri giggle at them both and attempt to move off of them, but unsuccessfully failed only to fall into Stark and his chest. When she lifted he head, she accidentally made eye contact with him, and instinctively blushed when she noted that he hands and chest wee placed against his pecks, just beneath the thin layered shirt "Sorry." She laughed sheepishly tying not to notice the man's sudden daze when she looked away, only to looked back to see a small smile tugging at his lips, "It's not like you meant it."

"Uh, guys, as much as I hate to beak up this momentous occasion? Can you get off me now!" The two's faces began to flustered when they noticed this and immediately the two jumped to their feet, trying to ignore what had just happened, "Soy!" Eri exclaimed helping her friend up, while Stark on the other hand just walked over to the couch to lay across it with his arms over his eyes, "Ugh, alright. I'm out on the next one. You two play with yourselves for a bit, I'm beat."

"No! One more game! One more game!" Lilinette cried jumping up and down with big pleading eyes, only to see the Primera who pondered it for a second before he went back to covering his eyes with a loud yawn, "Nah, I'm good."

"Oh no you're not!" Lily wasn't going to let her other half down so easily, no sir. She immediately jumped over to him and landed not so softly on his stomach, making the Espada wheeze and cough as she began to punch his chest repeatedly, "No, No, no! You're playing! The night ain't over yet and it's still young! Now get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Ah! Owe! Stop that Lilinette! Stop it-, Owie, Owie! Not again! Eri help me!"

"Damn it Lily chill you're gonna kill him." Halibel suddenly appeared from the stairway only to scan the scene before her, "What's going on here?" The blonde asked with a curious brow to the brunette girl, "Hey Hal!" Eri chirped happily trying to ignore the two fighting in the background-, well, it wasn't a fight, more like a beat down on Stark-, Lily's all favorite past time.

"Hey, what's going on, I thought you thee wee going to some party?"

"Well, we wee, but uh-, outside?" Hal took a quick glance and shrugged with a smile, "I guess that means it's an indoor holiday this year?"

"Yep; wanna join in?"

"No thanks, children games aren't really my thing."

"Well, how about watching movies in a bit, how about that?" This time Halibel nodded and put he hands to her hips as she walked over to sit _away_ from the two in a cloud of their own dust, still battling it out, until Stark held Lilinette by the side of her mouth to keep his fraccion at bay, "I ki-you!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you when your mouth is full." The Coyote retorted with an agitated eye twitching, "_**You a-ho**_!" Was all Lily could scream, flailing her hands, just out of reach of his face, "Yeah, yeah, I'm an asshole." He muttered.

"Sure. What kind?"

"Horror. It's Halloween after all." Eri replied happily, seeing Hal thinking about it before she smirked at the girl, "Alright I'm game. I'm bored anyways, might be fun."

"Cool! You want to help me make with snacks? I was going to make popcorn and stuff."

"Awe, so no more games?" Lily asked sadly, apparently winning the fight when she knocked Stark into the floor, "We'll still play, but let's start the movies too."

"Cool!" The green haired girl jumped to her feet and pulled Hal and Eri towards the kitchen, "Then what are we waiting for lets get the munchies!"

"What about Stark?" Eri giggled looking back to see Stark laid out on the floor, "Don't worry about him, he'll come to."

"Eventually." Halibel added with a chuckle as she too looked back at the huffing form of the Coyote, "That's so not reassuring." Eri shook her head in pity, only to hear Lily give a snicker, "Eri you totally got a thing for Stark!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do too."

"Do not." The brunette replied biting her lip, faking a pout.

"Okay children, settle down." Hal interfered as she laid the flat bag of popcorn in the microwave, getting the snacks ready like they were suppose to be doing, "Heh, sorry."

"So, tell me what's going on?" The blonde suddenly asked curiously as to why Lilinette was teasing Eri so much, "Lily sent Stark to give me lunch at school. In doing so, we hung out and ever since she's been saying that I have a crush on Stark and vice versa." She said the last part staring down her cheeky friend, who merely grinned back with no guilt, "Hee, hee, yep. Because it's true!"

"What makes you so sure?" Hal asked, now even more curious to what's been going on, "Hal-,"

"Well you know how he is, he's lazy at everything! Besides fighting it's the only thing he's never put any effort into anything he does, but now all of sudden binging lunch to Eri is gonna changed his attitude? Sounds fishy to me."

"Well, we're all changing, the boys are getting out more too. Even I'm not cooped up in this house all the time. I go out and find something to do."

"Thank you!" Eri announced happily as she slapped her hand against her side like a dead arm, "Yeah, but it's Stark."

"You may have a point." She suddenly agreed, making Eri grow pail in the face and rosy in the cheeks, "Oh no, Halibel you're not seriously thinking that Stark or I could have an attraction to one another do you?"

"Well, what's wrong with that? What if he does-, you know-, like you?" At fist Ei was stunned by the question, and blushed a little as she thought about it, "W-well, I-, I guess" She didn't know how to answer that, "I don't know. But-, th-that's not the point-,"

"Oh yes it is." Lily giggled, "You like Stark!" She sang loud enough for the kitchen to slightly echo, "Do not." She replied once more grabbing a few bags of chips and such to bring to the living room, "Do too." Lily whispered loud enough for Eri to pick up on, "Okay, I'm done. I'm gonna take these goodies and eat them all by myself!" As much as she was attempting to act mad, she was more than anything just embarrassed and walked out of the kitchen trying not to show how much of denial she was in considering the she could hear from Lilinette as she left.

"Oh come chick-y I was just messing' with ya! Come back!" She laughed following her friend out when she wrapped an arm around her neck, "I'm sorry." The fraccions suddenly said seriously tying not to laugh as much as she wanted to.

"Yeah, yeah, help me put these out then."

"Okay!" With that the two set up the coffee table with their snacks, and Hal had finally put the last piece to the center of the mountain of goodies they had set out. The popcorn and drinks.

By this time, Stark had recovered from the little match he had with Lilinette and was now sitting back in the recliner with a massive headache taking over the right side of his head. His began to wince from the pain, until Eri offered to get him an ice pack.

At first, he declined, but as much as he did, she got it anyways seeing how much pain he was in, "Where does it hurt?" She asked in a nursing way that only had him touch the side that hurt the most. And it didn't take long for the throbbing to subside the moment the pack made contact.

Stark sighed blissfully to feel the headache slightly disappear, only to see Eri smiling down at him when she saw he could open his eyes without wincing, "I think we might have to put off the games till some other time Lily, you really left him one whopper of a headache." The brunette finally said as she held the pack delicately to his head, only letting the cold touch him not the pack itself.

"He's such a baby!" Lily scoffed pouting as she crossed her arms, glaring down Stark like it was all his fault, but he merely rolled his eyes away from her, "Lilinette…I'm not in the mood for loud noises please." He warned.

"When are you ever in the mood? I ask you." Eri and Hal could only shake their heads when suddenly the one and only Grimmjow made his appearance, "What's up looses?"

"What's up Gritty-kitty." Eri taunted back only to received a glare from the panther as he shrugged off her insult and leaped onto the couch to make himself comfortable, "Nada. Just wanted to see if the living room was open. You know alone?"

"Why? Were you going to order more porn off of paper view?" Everyone stifled a small laugh, even Stark slightly snorted a chuckle, "Whatever, like you don't look that at shit either?"

"And your point?" She countered softly, "Like I said I wanted to watch a little television."

"Well, we're about to watch one missed call. You interested?" Hal added as she looked through the dvd's in front of the entertainment center, and stuck in the movie she spoke of,

"What's it about?" Blue haired Espada asked setting his hands in his pockets as he crossed his legs on the coffee table just inches away from their treats, "Off! Not with food on the table." Eri snapped her fingers to the floor, getting the Sexta to reluctantly obey, "Ngh…"

"It's a ghost movie, about a phone call that a few students get before they die."

"Hee, sounds like the grudge or the ring, they're all practically similar movies." Eri replied only to get a few strange looks from the others, "Never mind,…Just play the damn movie."

"Alright." With a push of the play button, Hal back away and sat on the other side of the couch, while Lily sat right in the middle of them, and Eri sat on the recliner's arm next to Stark.

While the movie played, some parts made mostly Lily and Eri jumped, gasped or screamed but Hal, Grimmjow, and Stark were all able to keep their composures, they weren't easily frightened like the other two were.

But it wasn't just the movie that was getting to Eri; she could've sworn to herself she was starting to hear voices other than the ones from the television. She tried to ignore it, but it only made it worse, like someone was calling to her.

Unfortunately, her illusions were nothing of imaginary. They were indeed real, **Psst, hey! Eri. Over here!** That familiar voice whispering made her skin crawl with goose bumps and her temperature drop drastically when she looked out of her peripheral to see someone just on inside of the kitchen's frame when the lightening lit up the house.

At this point she really hoped it was just her being scared from the movie , but she better than that and looked to see a certain someone grinning at her, waving as he chuckled and put a finger to his lips, hushing her with a vicious grin.

She was the only one to notice him and with a loud gasp of surprise, she jumped from the arm chair and slipped into Stark's lap by accident, just as the thunder boomed above them, "You okay?" He asked softly, startled by her tiny fall into him, only to feel the girl start to shake and shivered against him uncontrollably as she looked to the kitchen with a ghostly face.

The movie had seemed to sync up with her small startle, so in thinking it was the movie that scared her, Stark quietly chuckled and wrapped an arm around Eri's hip, causing her to look back at him through the little light they had in the dark.

The eyes locked instantly, and like magic the fright and shakes ran through her body like water and ultimately her worries were replaced by a sense of warmth and safety that he brought to her.

"Better?" Stark's voice was filled with a sudden softness as he pulled her into him, getting Eri to blush a little when he relayed a tender smile.

In seeing his handsome face glow, she smiled back shyly and leaned against his tall frame to feel like he was almost cradling into his body; content, and feeling safe, for once in a long time, Eri could answer truthfully, closing her eyes to feel of this peace of mind, "Yeah." She gave once last look back to see he was still smiling at he, and she smiled again as she laid a hand against his chest, just where his hole laid.

They didn't mind the closeness, feeling only tranquility as their breaths slowly fell in sync and rhythm.

Believe or not, it was when Eri's heart beat slowed down to a steady beat, the sound of the beating heart had put the two to sleep by the second movie.

Everyone had noticed this and was more than smiling about what they were seeing between the two as they slept.

A connection. An unspoken attraction that had seeded itself from the first day they met.

Hal and Lily smiled at one another and then turned back to the movie with stifle noises the sounded like laughter.

Except Grimmjow who was giving a more intent stare, like he was pondering on a thought before he too turned his attention away from Stark and Eri with his once grumpy attitude returning in tact along with his pride…

* * *

><p>By midnight, the entire house had fallen quiet.<p>

Hal went to bed, only to have Grimmjow and Lilinette follow sluggishly behind one another as they departed to their rooms; leaving only Stark and Eri in the recliner downstairs, still in their costumes as they slept peacefully in each other's arms. The only thing to warm them up was one of the throw blankets that the laid on the couch.

Before long, the only thing making noise outside was the violent wind howling outside the house.

The only eyes in the home open wide, were Eri's. The moment a creak was made she slowly looked around the room and then back up to that top corner of her kitchen, thinking she'd see that man again, smiling the way he was, and chuckling like he knew something that she didn't. But only found the darkness swallowing up the room in black emptiness, while the rain outside now stilled silently outside their doors'.

She knew what it was, or more of _who_ it was, and knew she had to keep her mind at bay, for it was the only way for her to keep that monster him from hurting anyone else she cared about.

She wouldn't let him after the things he did to her…Just the thought of it made he nuzzle into the man she was cogently laying on, and hide he face away from the world, feeling the feel of emptiness, loneliness, and fear shake he body with anxiety, "Mm, Eri…" The sudden sound of he name made he smile when she head the tiredness in the Stark's voice, "Hmm?"

"You awake…?" He muttered and slurred. Whatever it was, the Coyote was neither awake, now asleep, but none the less Eri answered without looking at him, she just stayed still in his arms, listening to his voice sooth the terror she once felt, "Mm-hmm…I'm fine." He oice boke softly to make the half asleep Espada knit his bows when he head he meek tone, "You don't sound fine." He mumbled into he hai pulling he up close to his uppe body so he could hea he bette, but she meely held onto his shit, and glued he cheek to his chest.

It was when she answeed with, "I'm afaid of the dak." Did he feel the wetness of he teas soaking a spot of his shit. He nee opened his eyes, but gently hushed the gil as he nuzzled his nose to he foehead, and embaced he tightly like a teddy bea. If anything, she was sue that's why he was thinking, she was a big teddy bea, o an oe size pillow talking to him, but either way, it felt nice to he. She embaced his meaningless affection and held back he cies to sob quietly to heself, "Those moies get to you?" She meely hid he face into him and nodded with a sniffle, which he retuned with a sleepy chuckle and moved his hips over to give Eri more room to cuddle up on the large chair next to him, "It's okay Eri…" He murmured almost incoherently as he squeezed her side with his hand.

Out of the reaction she blushed and looked up at Stark with a timid gaze only to relax he features when she observed the Primera slumbering face. His mouth half opened as he let out a snore or two, giving his lazy appearance a more approachable look than a threatening one. It made Eri smile and giggled softly to herself just seeing the little sleep bubble hanging from the tip of his nose. She also had to admit that behind that goofy look, he was also, very handsome. She never wanted to mention it to Lilinette though since Eri would never hear the end of it. She knew they liked one another, it showed itself when Stark would looked at her from afar and up close.

How he would suddenly care for her woes, and phone calls. Especially someone that was an Espada.

Eri didn't care though, if they ended up liking each other so be it? What would happen? Would the cosmos break?

Would Soul Society kill him for loving a human? Would their friend tuned into some kind of Romeo and Juliet drama? No one had to point out to obvious of what was to come, she wasn't stupid on knowing how she felt.

She just wasn't ready to step those stone's just yet.

Besides, she had already come to a conclusion that he was an Espada. He was dead, and she was still flesh and blood. She was still-, alive.

Yet she felt worse than dead, years before she met him, and Lilinette, which was definitely something to be grateful for. Then, with a she big smile, Eri could only feel her eyes seep a tear or two as she softly kissed his cheek bone, "Thanks Stark."

"Mm-hmm…" She looked surprised at him for a moment before she realized he was still in deep sleep, and giggled against his chest as she slowly began to listen to the room around her. It fell dead quiet again, with the only sound being made by Stark and his steady, yet loud snoring.

To the others, it would've been annoying as hell, and Lilinette would've just beaten him to near death, but to Eri, it was just as soothing as the sound of his voice.

It soon didn't take long for the girl only ten minutes to fall asleep finally and with that same calm rhythmic beat of her heart that she felt once before. Laying with Stark helped put her into the deepest sleep she had in a very long time. There were no voices, and no weird noises and visions that night attempting to awaken her. Just sweet peaceful sleep, _Thank you _

* * *

><p>Deep within the depth of Eri's soul, another heart steadily beat unlike her own.<p>

While hers was calm and soft, this one was strong, impatient, and loud, nearly growling and breathing as it gave an unbalanced beat.

**Oh don't worry my little Eri…My presence has just yet to present itself…I'm actually a lot closer than you think. Oh. But you already know that…Don't you? Well, sleep tight my love… **A dark entity laid deep within the girl, caressing and cradling her soul in his claws, giving a low chuckle as he uncrossed his legs and arms to stand in front of a two-way mirror, to see the girl he spoke of sleeping in the arms of the brunette he now had his eye on, **Ah yes, and now the question is... What to do with you?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter <strong>__**IV: Past's Possession**_

_Not everyone can open up just like that_

_Eri has that problem already, so does Sta_rk_._

_And when he finally pushes Eri to the limit,_

_The two will come together to lea_r_n of the other's past_

_And discover the real truth behind Eri's terrorist_

_**Preview quote**__: "Please Stark…" She choked, sobbing, curled up in a ball as she shook with fear, "Help me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's it for me! Sorry it took so long, but that's what happens when button's don't work on your computer. Constantly copying and pasting! I need a new key board…Soon my dears soon. Until then, Greed's Chapter will be next. Promise this time! Give me a day to prep and it'll be good to go! Again sorry for any or the many errors<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Let Me In

_**Disclaimer:**** You already know it no use in repeating this time. Next time for sure :3 lol**_

_**I hope this chapter you will likem, I guess since it's Halloween in a couple more weeks I wanted to do a chapter like the possession :3 yes, yes, some of these ideas are done from movies like that but I hope it is totally fun to read and I hope it's interesting, sorry for any misspells but that's writing for you. **_

_**Thanks again for reading xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Let Me In<strong>_

* * *

><p>Halloween was almost like a blur, even though Eri didn't drink, instead she had a major tummy ache from all the junk food she had eaten during the movie night, and only groaned as she crossed her arms around her chest, and cringed with sickness.<p>

"Oh…" She grumbled quietly as she began to awaken, still feeling warm and safe under the blanket, and what seemed to be her bed. She opened her eyes and sat up bring her legs up to her to lay her head against her knees; apparently someone had brought her up to her room early this morning, and tucked her in. Little did she realize, someone was actually sleeping next to her too. She nearly jumped from the actual realization that someone was even in the room with her, and attempted to look at who it was through blinded vision.

She tried squinting her eyes at the lump under a separate thin blanket, only to her a light snore leave the stranger. Well, he wasn't a stranger anymore when she heard that familiar sound, and she only blinked twice and shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming or seeing things.

Nope. She wasn't. It was Stark. It had to have been.

In making sure, Eri picked up the edge of the blanket and lifted it off his face to feel with relief, and a very quiet giggle to leave her smiling lips. She could see that his mouth was open as she slept, beginning another pattern of snoring as he drooled from the side of his mouth.

Eri could only shake her head, and rub her eyes as she removed herself from her bed. She was curious as to why the man couldn't have fallen asleep in his room, but then again it was early in the morning, he was probably too tired to walk to his own room. She giggled again at the thought, and grabbed a few clothes for the days, knowing that it was the day she was able to get her car. She was getting excited just thinking about it.

She didn't know which one she wanted, a small four door car or a truck. Either way she was going to get a car today before going to work. It was sure to be a busy day for her, not to mention she had to still stop by the school? She didn't even want to get into what the day was going to bring, and feeling as tired as she did? She just wanted to crawl back into bed.

But, instead, Eri walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the main bathroom to take a quick shower before getting a nice cup of coffee. Coffee sounded so good to her right now, she was debating on skipping the shower, but felt that she need to wake up, and get last night's make and glitter off of her.

She undressed herself, not remembering when or how she did, she figured she was so exhausted from all the excitement that her body was still trying to catch up with her.

While under the shower head, she let the water drench her from head to toe before beginning to wash anything. She just wanted to enjoy the warmth, and the sound of the water rumbling over her, as she stood under it staring at the floor.

She started off, drifting into her own mind of nothingness, not a thing came to mind, just contentment, and grogginess…

Until she could've sworn she was seeing the shadow come closer from behind her.

She gasped softly, screwing her eyes shut. She didn't know if she was just that tired or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her again.

She thought she could see the lights behind her darken. And when she opened her eyes to look down at her feet, the light was still shining from the mirror head outside of the shower.

She slowly turned around, but nothing was there. Her heart thumped in her ears, knowing somebody was in there with her…And it wasn't any of the Espada's, or fraccions.

Eri tried to keep her breath calm, to go back to what she was doing without trying to think about what was happening. But then, as the air around her began to feel hotter and heavier, she knew it was too late. He was there with her, watching her, waiting for his moment to attack.

She attempted again to close her eyes, and listen to the water rumble over her head, but the sound began to sound more like crackling fire. The sound of wind blowing to make the ambers burn even brighter…

Eri could see the fire surrounding her, and the sounds of quiet screams crying out in pain, "No…Not again…Don't do this…Please…" She whispered to herself trying to think of something else, but just as she tried, she felt a pair of hands grab her wrist from behind.

They hurt when they clenched down with its nails dug into her skin…

_**Does it still hurt? The past I mean…? Here, let me make it all better for you…**_ Hearing that terrified Eri to the point that she ripped away from the person behind her, and only came to find yet again that no one was there. She was panting now, gasping to keep herself from screaming out and bursting into tears for the whole house to hear her…Then again, maybe that was a good thing to do.

Then, she felt a pair of hands softly touch her face through her strands, making her eyes tear up and widen in horror as she felt the hands feel her chin, jaw line, and her entire face for that matter.

_It has to be a dream…That has to be it! It has to be!_

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She started to have a panic attack and after her eyes closed…Everything she seen had turned to amber flames, even the vision of the house itself in her head had suddenly mimicked the fire. She could feel the heat of it bubbling at her skin…

When the pain became too much, Eri could no longer hold back her tamed screams. She felt the flames engulf her arms and legs, filling her body with the obscenely horrible pain of her nerves being singed from the outside in like burning paper.

She screamed over and over again, the pain of her flesh being torn and her throat closing up for some reason, as if smoke had raised into her lungs, and began to suffocate…At least that's what it felt like until her body went into shock. Whether it was from the pain or from being scared to death by the supernatural phenomenon, Eri's legs fell limp and her body fell to the stone floors with a loud thud.

She laid under the water pouring over her body, her screams now being silenced by the force that now hovered over her.

It caressed her face with a long breath escaping its lips…His lips…

He then smiled, and vanished when the sound of Lilinette's voice came to the door, pounding on the wood with a panic, "Eri! Eri are you okay! Answer me! Eri!" The girl didn't waste anytime she bashed the door knob off to push the door against the wall, and opened the curtain to find the small brunette unconscious in the shower, "ERI!"

The fraccion didn't now what to do at first, but drop to her knees, wanting to touch her friend, but only felt something the girl could quite place since the day she almost lost Stark, "Oh Eri…" Lilinette soon didn't waste any time, she grabbed her friend by her torso and grabbed a near by towel to cover up her form.

Thank goodness she wasn't the only one that heard the human girl's cry of agony, and when Halibel came to the scene she too was in shock to see Eri's condition, "What happened?" Hal too came inside seeing Lilinette struggling to get Eri to sit up right while she still tried to fiddle around with the towel, "I don't know. But she woke me out of a dead sleep!"

"Yeah, me too." Hal agreed as she assist Lily by turning off the water and then helped the small fraccion with getting Eri's body out of her shower altogether. For Halibel, as her eyes observed her unconscious friend's pale skin and blue lips, it became apparent that something was wrong.

Because even though the water was piping hot, Eri's body was freezing cold to the touch. _Odd_

Then Lily noticed the girl's upper triceps. They were incredibly bruised!

The bruises looked like hands prints, as if someone had grabbed her, hard, till she was black and purple. Immediately, the small fraccion became skeptical about it, and gave an intense gaze to the blonde, "Hal. Look at this."

Hal made a noise of acknowledgement, then looked to the door to see that Nnoitra, and Tesla were now looking in to see what had happened; Grimmjow, Szayel and Stark only dragged behind them, and everyone now crowded around the door way to see what had occurred, "What the hell is all the commotion! It's 6:00 in the morning and the wench is making all that noise!" Nnoitra spat annoyed, with bags under his eyes and gritting his teeth.

But Grimmjow just gave a smirk and light devious chuckle, "Hm, didn't know she liked it that rough." The two got a chuckle out of that, until Lilinette glare at the panther and Nnoitra to only throw Eri's brush that was on the sink and aim straight at Grimmjow's forehead.

Direct hit, "Fucking woman!"

"Get out of here if you're not gonna help asshole!" Hearing that made Stark pass by the ruffians, and decide to make his own observation of the girl.

Not the whole time had he known her had Eri ever scream in such pain and agony.

It worried him. It worried Hal and Lilinette as well, knowing that she was attack under their watch, especially like this.

His eyes stared coldly at the marks, and then he closed his eyes sighing, "Let's get her some clothes." He assisted Lilinette in getting Eri to her bedside, and then let the girl's dress her, before he entered the room again.

When the coyote saw that she was some what properly dressed and walked over to his side of the bed where he once laid only staring at his fraccion who was sitting on the other side of Eri holding her hand with concern in her eyes.

He didn't know what to say to make Lilinette feel better, because he knew exactly how she felt about Eri. How scared she was for her friend, which was very rare to see on his counterparts face.

So, as he closed his eyes to take in the situation at hand, he suddenly broke the silence to keep himself from falling asleep again, "So, the bruises…" He trailed off yawning.

"I know. I saw them too. But-,…How did this happen? We're here all the time, we can sense hollows from 100 miles away! Don't you think we would've been able to sense the bastard in the house?"

"I suppose. Then again, some you can't detect like the others…They know how to camouflage themselves. I take it this one knows how to do it so well that not even I'm able to sense him."

_I wonder why…_ His thoughts intervened, before hearing Lily growl, "That no good hollow…I'll bust his balls, whoever it is! I'll do it for Eri! She deserves vengeance!"

"For what she's done for us?" Stark's chuckled opening an eye to his fraccion, who was balling a free hand in the air and smiled softly down at her friend as she squeezed her hand gently, "Exactly."

Silence befell the two for a moment again. They just wanted to wait for Eri to wake up, but knew they hadn't a clue on how long it would take for her to do so. If there was a hollow after her, they couldn't very much leave her alone after that.

It made the two on edge knowing that their friend hadn't mentioned anything abnormal…

Then it hit Stark remembering the things that have been strange.

Not only was there the phone call by this Tyler person, there was also when she was in school dancing, her expression wasn't brighten by a smile, but overwhelmed with distress and tired. And last night when Eri had jumped into his lap, he thought it was from the movie, but he slightly remembered her looking into the kitchen after the lightening hit… And again, she woke up in the middle of the night, whimpering saying she was afraid. Of the dark? No, after seeing this it wasn't the dark she had been afraid of. It just couldn't have.

This had to have been going on since the day they all met Eri, he was sure of it.

She may have never showed it often, and Stark's was usually sleeping when Eri was around but when he first met her she was covered in mysterious bruises. From time to time she'd still get them in odd places, and she'd always blamed it on work or something else.

Everything was becoming a puzzle to Stark's, with each piece he beginning to see the bigger picture of what was happening to this poor girl. Eri was hiding something much more deeper than anyone had imagine, but why was it happening to her?

And if this was a hollow, what kind of hollow could it have been to hide himself away without being detected by _**Espada's**_?

Unfortunately, the Primera's thoughts were cut short when a light knock came to the wide opened door.

"Hey Stark." Halibel gave one wave and walked in through the threshold.

"Hmm." He took one look at Hal and closed his eyes tilting his head away.

"Hmm? Is that all you can say wolf-y?" She chuckled coming to the wide window seal with two big throw pillows to sit back against on of them for support.

"Sorry, still tired." He replied slowly, covering his eyes with his arm this time with one leg dangling off the side of the bed.

"Maybe I should go make some coffee." Hal mentioned smiling, "Knowing Eri, she's going to want it when she wakes up." Lily laughed at that, and nodded knowingly, turning her now solemn smile to the girl sound asleep.

To Lilinette, Eri looked so peaceful. So peaceful, the fraccion placed her hand upon her friends forehead.

Her temperature was no longer alarming, and the color had finally returned back to her face.

Halibel wasn't one to get all up tight about this sort of thing, but by the way Lily was so silent, and very much herself at the moment, the blonde sat up from the throw pillow, and exhaled through her nose as she stared at the pink/red eyed girl, "Don't worry Lilinette. She'll be up before you know it." Hal could tell she needed to hear something of that caliber; anything to make her stop worry over her friend, but it could only ease so much of that.

Lilinette was still troubled over her no matter what.

Eri and her had become so close over the past year, now going on two sooner than they knew it…They were considered best friends, and she was going to be damned if someone was going to hurt her under her watch. She sure as hell wasn't going to just sit by and do nothing about it! "I know. I just wish I could kick the douche bag between the legs for what he did to Eri!"

"What is with you and hitting people in the testicles?" Stark had to ask, only to get socked in the stomach, now groaning and heaving as he held the place Lilinette had made contact with. He started to cradle himself back and forth, "W-Why would you do that…? It was just a simple question!"

"You're an idiot." Was all Lilinette could comment sounding disappointed.

"Oh, you two…always-, always-, _always _bickering and poking fun of one another. It really becomes a bore when you've seen it already." Suddenly another voice entered the room making everyone looked to see the pink headed doctor Szayel smirking from the door frame with his small little pocket book in his hand. Or at least that's what it looked like to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Hal was the first to ask so bluntly, but Szayel just gasped and placed a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Halibel, really. I just wanted to see if the poor girl was doing alright. Or if she's even awake."

"You?" Lily was now questioning the mad doctor as he made his way into the room, little by little, "Is she not letting me stay here for free? Did she not do the same for me, as she did the rest of you? If wasn't even for Eri here, we'd all be long." He said as a matter of fact. It was an odd answer, but no one rebutted while Szayel began to examine the sleeping brunette himself.

He took her temperature, checked her eyes with a light he had in his pocket, her ears, and her mouth, and her even took her blood temperature to see if her heart rate was accurate.

Although, when he noticed the bruise making its way around her upper arm the doctor become intrigued by the meshed mark he saw, "Oh my…How peculiar…" He mumbled more to himself than anything, but then turned to the others as he lifted Eri's arms to them, "A possession maybe?" Szayel asked with curiosity twinkling in his eyes while he scanned the rest of her.

He didn't need to touch her like he did her arms this time, instead he just looked with his eyes, humming to himself as he came to a conclusion, "Mm…this isn't good, not good at all."

"So? Possession or not?" Stark interjected, making eye contact with the pink haired man, but Szayel just sighed straightening his back as he poked at his chin, "I'm afraid so. The signs point to yes, but we'll just have to see for ourselves."

"How?" Asked Hal getting the doctor to shrug at her, "Oh, you know, usual case of unusual behavior, reitsu flare, change in temperature, and the soul should appear as a hollow, or it could even be Eri herself." That made Lily's eyes widen a bit, but Stark and Hal's face stayed focused.

It was really their first time dealing with a possession such as this one, so knowing that Szayel had researched this sort of thing before made it easier to know that they _could_ help in some way.

"Alright. So, should we tell Urahara? Or Soul Society about this? Technically we're suppose to be guarding her, but it's considered the other way around as well." Halibel was curious to know if there was any consequences in doing so, but Szayel sighed and closed his eyes, removing his glasses to rub his lids, "Maybe. But if anything, they'll just probably send a few of their Reaper friends to come down and keep a better eye on her. Don't you think the house is crowded enough already?" Out of all that, it was the house being crowded that worried the scientist?

Go figure.

"I wasn't asking if the house was _crowded_ Szayel, I was asking if we should call in more help. They have that friend of theirs; Orihime Inoue who has almost the exact same powers as Eri. You should know you were there when Aizen brought the girl to Hueco Mundo." Hal was almost glaring at the scientist until he scoffed in disbelief, "Seriously people, of all people to have faith in my work, I would expect it to be all of you." Szayel again sounded hurt, after all, he had a few tricks up his sleeves as well, but Hal just laughed softly at the face he was making and leaned her elbows into her knees, eyeing the man, "I just didn't think you'd want to help anyone let alone a human. I don't know, ou just look like one of those guys who had standards about _helping _unless it involves _cutting_ something open?"

The way she made it sound, it only made the pinked haired Espada become baffled before he suddenly began to laugh loud enough for everyone to hear, "My dear, it's not about standards but what I get to test."

Then he looked to Eri's slumbering face. His small smirk grew even wider with each passing second, "As Ms. Riko once said, It'll be a win, win. I get to experiment without punishment."

"You're not experimenting on anything, you're just examining her, remember…?" When Szayel saw the look in Stark's eyes, and the tired, yet threatening face he was making it only made the doctor's chuckles soften and decide to take it easy on the ideas of testing _anything_ out on Eri…

For the mean time.

"Oh come now don't give me that look." Szayel gave a small pouted before laughing through his nose when he swiftly turned on his heels to leave the room, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt your poor little Eri. She'll be in good hands, I give you my word on that." As much as he didn't sound anywhere near convincing, Stark rolled his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep as a way of excepting what he said.

The doctor left with a wave of his fingers without another word, and Hal felt like she couldn't wait around for Eri to get up, so instead, she felt she needed to make better use of her time by going downstairs, "Well guys, I'm going to go make that coffee. I'm sure you'll let me know when she's awake."

"Right. No problem. thanks Hal. For-, you know-, hangin' for a bit."

Halibel waved back at the girl, as she left, "Eh, what can I say. I grew a small soft spot for the kid. So sue me." Both Lily and Stark smirked at that, and then Lily looked to her counter part, "What should we do now? Eri said she has to work today, and she still wanted to look for a car."

"She might have to wait if she doesn't wake up. And if anything we'll call in for her."

"You mean you?" She retorted, only to make the Primera cock a brow, and then laugh in his throat, "Yeah…Sure." That surprised her, she was expecting him to retort and complain to make a smart ass comment, but he didn't.

She began to become suspicious. Of what, she wasn't really sure, but then she gasped and began to slyly giggle, "Ooh…I know what's going on. You slept with her didn't you?"

"You're nuts. I don't think I'm her type." Stark laughed, but it only hurt him on the inside for some reason when he said that. He could only wonder why that was, but hid it away as he looked to Lily who was just pucker her lips, "Mm-Hmm. Like I believe that. For goodness Stark, you went to her school and painted with her. You barely play with me when I want to play tag! What the hell!"

"Oh shut up. It wasn't suppose to end up like that. She was showing me her art work and things just got out of hand. End of story."

"Admit it you like her." Again, Stark gave a small smile and chuckled at his fraccion, "Why are you so persistent on knowing if I like her or not?"

"Because I know you like her." Suddenly Eri's voice cut into the two, "I really hate it when you talk about me Lily…I'm going to kill you." She didn't mean it, but it definitely got Lilinette to change her tempo.

The green headed girl gasped and wrapped her arms around Eri for dear life, lifting her up out of bed, and squeezed the human tight to her, "Ah! Lily! No! C-Catch my breath." It was only when Eri winced and gasped in pain did the fraccion let her go, and Lily gasped again in panic, "Oh God! Eri I'm so sorry. I-, I got carried away. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me!" Lilinette released her friend in fear of hurting more.

But Eri just patted her hands and put her forehead to them, feeling already drained of energy, "It's alright. I'm fine." Her voice was very soft and calm, almost as if even speaking was straining her ability to sit up.

"Are you sure? By the way you were screaming in there you woke the entire house. We thought someone was attacking you." Lily realized what she said and stopped herself, "Actually, you _were_ attack to be correct!" She was wailing her arms frantically at Eri, but the human girl just grabbed her friend's shoulders and smiled softly .

"I promise. Don't worry. I just saw a spider. It-,…It landed on me. I panicked."

"A spider? That's it?" Lilinette wanted to say more, but she looked to Stark to see he was just skeptical as his counterpart was by her answer.

In refusing to say anymore for the mean time, Lilinette merely smiled softly at her very plain face friend and changed the subject to her to think of something else, after all, Eri just get out of a really bad ordeal.

If Eri wanted to lie about it, then there was obviously something wrong, and there needed to be more digging before coming straight forward with the brunette, "Right. So, should we stay home for the day? Maybe we can go get your car tomorrow."

"No, no. I need that car for work tonight. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to do that before I have to go."

"Are you sure? You look pretty out of it." Eri looked to Stark who she could tell was observing her with a cocked brow, but the girl smiled at him contently and nodded, "Yeah. Um, Sorry, did something happen?"

"Uh, yeah? You don't remember?" Lily asked quizzically before seeing the blank look on Eri's face as she shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Because you were screaming! You woke everyone and their mother up within a 10 mile radius!" The little arrancar explained wailing her arms at her again.

"Oh, well then no, I don't remember." She said laughing so softly she almost sounded sickly to the ears. Then suddenly Eri looked down at her clothes, "But I do remember being in the shower. Why am I dressed like this?" Noticing her clothes were somewhat missed matched with her work shirt and a pair of sweats she shook her head laughing, "Did I drink last night or something?"

"N-no. You…You were in the shower when it happened. You mean to tell me you don't remember anything of what happened while you were in there?"

"Not a thing. I remember sleeping, somewhat of water happening…but that's it."

"Hmm." Was all Stark could say before yawning and sitting up from his position.

"That's all you can say!" Lily exclaimed loud enough to hear before a slam of a door from outside could be heard.

Apparently one of the guys had left their door open, and the loud noises were bothering them. It could only be one Espada that Eri could think of and she rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

_Nnoitra…_

After that thought, Eri's eyes wondered over to the clock on her nightstand, and gasped as she lifted her wobbly self over to the dress to get proper clothes, but then she looked over to the bathroom to see her original chosen articles on the counter, staring at her.

And she stared back, dazing off for a moment before she decided to get a different pair. She felt something coming from the bathroom, an unwilling force that Eri felt she was waiting to pop out at her. But nothing came.

Instead she looked to her drawers and pulled out another set of clothes, and walked into the walk-in closet to dress herself, "You know I could always leave if you want to get dress." Stark replied chuckling only to get Lilinette to squint her eyes at him.

He noticed this, and cocked a brow at her, flinching when she continued to stare him down, letting a grin take her lips slowly, "What?" He asked panicking. Was she going to pounce on him?

Oh, he hoped not. He wasn't ready, and it was way to early for his stomach to be taking more abuse. Any more fists to the guts and he was sure to vomit…Or worse.

But no, instead Lily just laughed, and swiped her index fingers together, "Naughty, naughty Stark."

"Hmm? What?"

"You're such a perv."

"Why am I pervert?" He asked with scrunched brows, "You _say _you want to leave but really? You don't."

"You're right. I want to _sleep_." She attempted to smack him upside the heat, but he blocked her hand. And he blocked her again another when she tried again.

Like before, he couldn't take anymore to the stomach, and lifted himself off the bed, away from the rowdy fraccion of his, "Okay, you know what? I'm just going to go see what Hal's doing, she did want to know when Eri was awake." He made an excuse and left with his back turned to the door, not realizing he was heading straight into Grimmjow who was only walking by.

"Oi! Watch it!" But it was too late, the boys both collided into one another and fell to the ground, getting Lilinette shocked before she gave a loud booming cackling. She began to laugh so hard she doubled over and threw herself against the bed too rolling in her fit of laughter.

"Owe…S-Sorry." Stark tried to apologize, but Grimmjow just glared daggers from his position.

"Get. Off." Was all the panther threatened huffing from his nostrils before feeling the coyote's weight shift off of him.

And since Stark's did feel like it was somewhat his fault for running into the panther in the first place, so he attempted to help the blue haired Sexta to his feet. But Grimmjow was in no mood for assistance.

Hell, he never wanted assistance! "Che, I don't need yer help!"

It was obvious he was either still tired, or he was still mad that he was sat on by the Primera Espada.

"I said I was sorry. It was an accident." Stark replied flatly, only to have the panther growl and ruffle his hair, "Yeah, sure."

Then, Grimmjow noticed something else in his line of view behind Stark's frame.

Eri had walked out of her closet, fixing the bottom of her light blue frilly tank top that was trying to restrain her breast back, and as she fiddled with her belt buckle last, the black tight jeans were really giving the panther something to look at.

Until she put on a sweater to hide it all and swiped her hair from the back of it before zipping it up just passed her chest, "Well, well, Riko's finally awake. What happened in there tiger? Masturbate too hard?"

Hearing her last name being called, and the last comment made Eri looked to the panther with a glare, but suddenly felt absentminded when she turned to Lilinette who was still trying to catch her breath, and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Exactly how long was I out for?"

"Um, heh, heh! I don't know*snort*, m-maybe like fifteen to twenty minutes?"

"Oh. That's not long at all. Anyways, yeah I'm awake. And what the hell is so freaking funny? What did I miss?" She asked switching her glances between the group, until her full attention turned to Lilinette who just busted up laughing, "N-Nothing, HA HA! Stark was trying to get away from me, and ran right into Grimmjow!" Again she fell into tears bawling in fits of titters that left both of the boys glaring at her.

Eri tried to resist a smile by shaking her head at Lily, "Oh Lil…" And then she looked to the boys with sympathy, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Stark rubbed his neck as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Che, Speak for yourself." But Grimmjow interjected Stark, sneering at Primera to get him to hum in his throat. Now they were both staring one another down.

The panther on the other hand, noticed the look, and merely gave an inaudible grumble as he made his way down the stairs, "I need my coffee."

"Best human product made." Eri stuck her head out with a chirp, pointing out that it was 'human made' but Grimmjow just continued to make himself scarce, until he was out of sight. He could careless what kind of product it was, he needed it, especially after being waken up from his beauty sleep.

Stark looked from the stairs to Eri who was slowly yawning. She stretched out her limbs and puffed out her chest, until she was bending herself back, and cracked her spine in the process, "Oh yeah…That felt nice. I love myself."

Just the comment she said made Stark snort a little and give a gentle smile, "I heard that. Sounded painful."

"Yeah. My back's a little stiff but I can always make an appointment to see my chiropractor."

"You're what?" Lilinette asked coming up behind Eri with a big bear hug, "Curse you Lily, I said stop doing that."

"Doing what again?" She asked clueless, making Eri sighed, "Scaring me…And jumping on me for now…" Her heart couldn't take it, especially in her condition right now. She still felt so weak.

As if she had been drained of darn near every ounce of strength and energy to live, "Sorry. Bad habit." She tapped her head out of forgetfulness, and Eri smiled laying her chin on her arms as she closed her eyes, "It's alright. Just remember I'm bruised."

The moment she mentioned that, both of the Arrancar went silent. They both looked at one another, and then Eri. Eri did the same, exchanging the two uncomfortable looks, "What?"

"Well, you think you would've noticed your arms, Eri." Lily said stating the obvious, but Eri just smiled, as if hiding another emotion, "Oh. Yeah, that. Don't worry about it."

"Uh, a little late for that lady! You better start answering my questions or I'll force'em out of ya!"

"What are you talking about?" Eri cocked a brow back at her friend, but she began to noogy her, "Owe! Hey stop that!"

"Who's hurting you!" Lilinette declared.

"You are!" Eri protested, flipping Lily onto her back to straddle her, "Ha! I win."

"Nah-uh!" With another flip Lilinette happened to flip herself on top of the brunette, "Lilinette be careful with her." But it was too late, before Stark could warn her, the girl accidentally pressing her palms into the bruises of her arms to make Eri jolt upward, "Ah!" She yelped gasping and cringing this time feeling her torso begin to hurt.

"Oh! Eri!" Immediately Lily jumped up helping her friend to her feet, with Stark already coming to assist the two girls, "I'm sorry. Again!" She sputtered having a look of such guilt.

But Eri gave a soft nervous laugh, and sighed leaning her head against a shoulder. She wasn't sure who's but it must've been Stark since he was the tallest, "Maybe you should just go back to bed." Yep, it was definitely him. She could feel the vibration against her forehead, "I-It's okay. Maybe rough housing isn't the best right now…But I still have a lot of things to do today. No buts…" Eri laughed softly, and wrapped her arm around Lilinette's neck to pull the two with her towards the stairs, "Come on, I'm feeling for some coffee."

"Right. You need me to balance you?" Both Lily and Stark let her grab the rail of the stairs herself, and watched her carefully to make sure should wouldn't strain too much, "I'm okay. Thank you. Both of you."

They followed behind her into the kitchen. Eri was able to get her cup of coffee, and now she was thinking of making breakfast before getting out and about.

Something about a good hardy breakfast sounded like a good, tasty idea, and as she began to prep her oven, Lilinette was the first to poke her head over Eri's shoulder to see what the girl was dishing up and out of the fridge.

"What'cha makin?"

"Breakfast." Was all Eri replied giving a wink to her friend as she shut the door with her foot.

"For everyone?" Again, Lilinette sounded hopeful, so did her smile.

Eri only tried to keep a straight face, but it was no use. She smiled brightly and rolled her eyes, "of course. You guys feel for a hardy breakfast?"

"With hash browns!"

"Yeah."

"I'll help!" Lilinette was already reaching into the freezer to get the box of frozen hash browns, and placed them on the counter next to the other ingredients Eri had put out; all the while Stark was watching the two as if he was just that interested, but at the same time, his mind had wondered somewhere else as he watched the Eri mix the eggs with milk, and Lilinette wanting to mix it with her-, instead, Eri let her, and Eri slipped some bacon on the stove only to finally put in the hash browns once the oven was preheated.

Watching Eri smile and laugh as the two began to talk about things he seemed to ignore at the moment, he began to notice his fraccion fiddling with the radio on the window seal over the sink. It was static at first, but when Eri heard a familiar rhythm she gasped, smiling even wider, "Turn it back, turn it back! That's my song!"

"Your song?" Stark sounded amused to see her look back at him while she began to sway her hips to the beat, "You betcha. When I walk in the room, it's the first song they play."

"Right." He tried to resist a chuckle but it couldn't be helped, it left his mouth like he was merely breathing, and then he looked down into his cup that he had made. He stared down at it, trying to keep his mind from going back to those bruises in the mean time, only to think of ways to keep an eye on Eri without having to stalk her.

He would just have to keep a close eye on her reitsu while she was away from the house, since he wasn't prepared to make her feel morel like prey. _Even though it would matter how I watch her, to Eri it'll probably still feel that way…Oh well…_

Just then, a big hot plate of food was placed in from of him to get the coyote to look up at the smile-y face of Eri.

He smiled back, feeling his mind ease a little when he saw this, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She made her way back to the counter to make a few more plates, only to have Grimmjow and Halibel walk in to see Lily and her making food, "I hope you're not gonna eat all that by yourselves?" The panther strolled in eyeing the food, before Eri eyed him and shrugged, "Maybe."

"Bullshit, Yer gonna eat all of it?"

"No…Here ya go." Already the girl had a plate in hand ready for him, and she wasn't even looking at him, she was taking bites out of her own plate.

"Sweet." Was all he said before heading back into the living room.

Until-, "Oh no you don't! At the table with that!"

"Yeah, Stark's not gonna bite ya!" Lilinette added as she handed Halibel her portion.

Grimmjow groaned and reversed himself back to the counter sitting in the fourth seat away from the coyote to eat his meal in peace, "Take it easy Grimm, you're gonna get the hiccups." Eri warned but the panther just growled and continued to stuff his face.

Like Stark's was. They were men, and needed their bellies full, so she could see why they were so in the zone. It's like the Carl's Jr. Commercial…

"Anyone else that wants a plate of hot food better be down here before we eat it all!" Eri gave one last exclaimed to get the others to finally come down from their rooms as well, apparently surprised to see that the girl was awake and making food for everyone.

But everyone almost ate in near silence, the only people talking were Lilinette and Eri about the car, "So, when did you want to get going? I'm just so excited to get on the move!" The green haired girl cheered.

"I know. It's still sprinkling outside, but I hope that's not going to be a problem with you Sonidoing us to the Car Shop."

"Ha! You kidding? You've the others Sonido." Eri nodded, "True."

"But!" Lily proclaimed, "After we're done picking up your car, you have to show me where your school is"

"Sure."

"Can I come? If you don't mind, I'd like to see how that painting came out." The girls heard Stark intervene, making everyone else stare at the Coyote oddly at his request. Not like he cared, he just wanted to know if he could go.

But even though the others were looking at the Primera like he was an idiot for asking, Eri smiled happily, "Yeah. We can make a day of it! Hal, you want to go?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do. Why not?"

"Awesome, so since there's more people going I guess we should start getting ready."

"Hey!" Suddenly everyone looked to Grimmjow who had called out to them, "I want to go too."

"Really?" Eri cocked a brow and arched her upper lip to make a face, but that apparently irritated the Esapda, "Is that a problem!"

"N-no, I'm just surprised after you destroyed my car that you would want to be in the same proximity as me" She joked but Grimmjow gritted his teeth at her before snapping back, "Shut up! I'm goin' whether you like it or not!"

"Alright, alright sheesh pushy. I guess everyone's going." Eri's head felt like it was being drilled into with a jack hammer, "Except me." Nnoitra glared in the girls general direction until she waved him off, "Yes, yes, except you. But Tesla is going this time." She assured.

"Ha! That's a joke."

"I'm serious, the poor guy never gets out and he has to be miserable because **you **don't like the position you're in? Fuck you."

"Ooh, I oh so do love it when you spit at me Eri, it's just so attractive." He wiped his cheek as if spit had landed on him, but Eri just gave a smug smile swaying her hips towards the table as she leaned over it till she was face to face with the mantis, "Good! I'm glad! I hope I got it in your food too!"

Then, she knocked his water into his lap, walking away the moment he gasped at the ice water hitting his crouch, "Ah! Damn it Riko! These are new pants!"

"Then go buy more with Soul Society's money ass wipe! AND I HOPE YOUR BALLS SHRINK WITH THEM!" Eri was wasting time with this mantis.

She had already finished her plate and in trying to keep herself from blowing up on Nnoitra again, she cleaned her dish, as well as a few of the others before stepping outside to get a breather from the suffocating air around her.

She noticed that the clouds were still going grey and strong, but the rain had stopped for the moment to give Eri an opportunity to grab a cigarette from underneath a secret stash she had, in case of emergency.

She didn't want to smoke, in fact she hated it with a passion, but she felt she needed it. Bad.

The beatings were getting worse, and she couldn't hide it for very much longer from the others. She was scared. She knew she had to tell someone about this.

If she didn't, this man that haunted her could be the death of her. Literally.

Eri sighed looking at the pack, feeling guilty in even wanting to take one, but her urge to relax was greater. She opened the unopened pack, and slowly pulled out a stick to hold it in her mouth.

She put the pack back in the hiding spot under the balcony, and then pulled out a lighter from her back pocket.

She made sure no one was around, and let the flame flicker in the wind as it lit her nicotine fix. She inhaled it and blew softly looking out into her open back yard listening to the wind and the sound of the tree blowing in its current direction.

This whole morning had been a nightmare. Eri could feel the spiritual pressure meshing in with hers, hiding itself. _Perhaps telling others is best…I can't hide him away like this anymore…He's too much for me…At this rate-, _

Just as Eri took another puff, she heard the door slide open behind her, startling her as she turned to see Stark stepping out now with different pair of clothes than resembled the same outfit he had on yesterday.

He really did have a thing for spandex, and he wore dress up pants to go with them. It was like his style of choosing was to look formal. But what Stark's wore really suited him.

But in all, Eri smiled up at him as he closed the sliding door, "I was wondering where you went. You just disappeared."

"No I didn't, I did the dishes and then I decided to take a break. Get my head on straight."

"Mm. I see." It went silent as he noticed the smoking stick Eri was inhaling, and walked over slowly to squat down in front of her, staring at her as she puffed the stick, and then held it lightly in between two finger that were dangling like her wrist on her knee, "Did you want to talk?" She asked getting his attention again before he took the cigarette, and cringed at the smell of it.

And then he stomped it into the ground under his boot.

He apparently didn't like seeing Eri smoking, and stared her down with a frown, making her feel somewhat shameful, "What?" She asked innocently trying to look away, but Stark could tell something was one her mind. But some drove him to grasp her chin lightly so she was gazing at him

And by the mist in her eyes, she was about to cry if he hadn't come out to see her, "You don't smoke. That's what." He said it so simple, that she could only look at him with her eyes subconsciously widening a little to his remark.

It was true, in the whole time they've known each other, she never once had to open that pack…But today…?

Today was different, "I know, but I-,…I just need to relax."

"You can relax inside, where it's warm." He added feeling how cold her skin was from the wind blowing the way it did, and Eri smiled softly at how he was slightly concerned for her.

This time, Eri looked up at him, "Thanks. But I just need a minute."

Stark wanted to ask questions now.

Ever since she woke up from her attack she's been oblivious to everything that had happened to her. It was only a good time as any to ask Eri if she knew anything now, "Eri…" He started softly, letting go of her chin to be more gentle about the matter he was about to bring up for the second or third time.

But he stared at her a little longer, making her blush and shift her eyes back and forth between him and the ground.

He couldn't help himself…She was a beautiful woman, and seeing her so sad made him ache where his hollow hole laid…

It really ached. Seeing her smile, or even seeing her beat the crap out of Grimmjow was more contenting than this.

Finally, he balled up the nerve to ask her what had been on his mind, "Are you _sure_ you don't remember anything about your attack? You know, anything you say, can and will help us in understanding what's going on with you."

"With me? Nothing's going on with me. I woke up this morning, took a shower, and then poof! Nothing." Stark wanted to believe her but he didn't. Her eyes were telling him everything already, how much sorrow, anguish, and exhaustion were running through them even though she tried to stay positive.

"Eri…" Again he said her name, cupping her hands in his, as a more different approach to get her to talk to him, "I know we haven't known each other long enough to know your past…But, if this has anything to do with Tyler, or anyone from your past, I can't help you unless you help me." His voice was encouraging, soft tone, and deep.

Just the way he said those words, it made her insecurities to trust, open up just a little more, but she buttoned her lips still and shied away looking into her lap, "I'm…I'm afraid…"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked feeling the sprinkle of the rain begin again, but Eri was his main focus at the moment. She wasn't looking at him, and her breathing was becoming heavy, "I can't."

"Eri, we know about the bruises, you can't hide everything forever. What're you going to do, wait until it all explodes in your face, and then there'll be no hope to actually help you?"

"Why?" She suddenly blurted out, feeling pressure inside her chest that made her ask the one question that had been on her mind, "Why do you want to help me!…" She stopped herself, realizing she was yelling at him.

She didn't why, and pulled her arms around her legs leaning her forehead against her knees, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Stark was surprised by her tone of voice. How quiet and meek her apologies were to him, but the coyote didn't want any of her apologies.

He just wanted to help, "It's alright Eri. As much as I hate yelling, yours isn't so bad compare to Lilinette's." That's all he could say to get the girl to somewhat smile behind her legs, but what really surprised Eri, and even Stark's himself, was that even though his hands were only holding the brunette by her shoulders, he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, and his palms became damp when she suddenly leaned into him.

At first, he thought she was going to kiss him, which made his eyes widen, and his lips quiver with nerves that made his spine quiver. But then, instead of his assumption, Eri merely laid the side of her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his back the best she could.

And Stark froze. As much as he felt wanted to comfort her, he had no idea on what do to when a woman were to embrace him. His arms stayed above as if she was contagious, but as the girl nuzzled her face into him feeling the warmth and safety of being in someone's protection.

Stark's eyes slowly mellowed and his body relaxed all together as Eri continued to hold him they way she did. He couldn't say he was use to it, but he did admit he liked it coming from Eri. It was the first embrace or woman contact he's had in so long, it was just some new, confusing, and yet welcoming at the same time. Then, the Primera felt an urge to do the same.

For whatever reason, he felt the need to make some kind of contact with her. And he finally put his hands upon her shoulder blades, he realized he liked it. He like hugging Eri.

And thought Eri was surprised that he even hugged her back, she suddenly smiled and held him tighter, and until Stark's tall frame hovered over her entire body, and his chin was placed in her shoulder.

It was weird for him to hug her like that, out of the blue and what not, but Eri took it in for a moment, feeling her head haze over when she softly took in his soft musky scent. She didn't know why but that smell was almost like lavender to Eri. She leaned her nose into his shirt as he wrapped his arm more securely around her, bringing her knees to the dry part of the floor board where he moved over to get out of the rain.

They both sat there in silence…None of them passing a sentence for what seemed like forever. It felt so incredibly safe being in a pair of arms. Eri was still so use to being alone, that she had forgotten what it was like to be held. By anyone.

She was so overwhelmed by the small embrace she actually began to hide her face into the crook of his neck, shaking, and tangling her knuckles into his shirt.

When Stark heard a soft cry escape from the girl, and his eyes lit up in worry, until she held him as close as she possibly could, and continue to tremble and cry on his shoulder, "Oh Stark…I want to tell you…I just don't know if you'll get hurt because of it. I don't-, I don't want you or anyone to get hurt because of me. I just want to deal with it on my own and fix it, but at the same time…I'm just-, one person. I can't do it all alone." She cried even harder conflicted.

He could see that, and he pulled away a little to face Eri's tear stained face, only to have him make them vanish with the back of his hand, "But your not alone. I know what it feels like to be alone, and knowing you'll never find hope in being with others like yourself. But that's not true, in your case. You have us here, and I've told you that before. Why are you so stubborn to except that?" His heart was swelling again, beating out of rhythm over and over until he swallowed back and cleared his throat.

He hadn't noticed until now how close he was to her, and attempted to hide his blushing face from her when he pulled back, and helped the sluggish brunette to her feet, "Huh, don't take it from some one that's just as stubborn as you are, but whenever your ready to say something I'm all ears. So are Lilinette and Halibel."

She gazed up at him, his handsome features becoming even more attractive as his hair became more and more damp. Both of them were become wetter by the second the more the rain sprinkled down on them.

She couldn't help it, he was staring down at her so long she felt that at any moment she would burst into flames.

All she could feel was her heart rising in her throat and her stomach began to tighten as she licked her lips and looked away before Stark could see the red blush heating up her cheeks, "Okay. I will…" She whispered it softly, and again she leaned into his chest to hide herself away, "Stark..?"

"Mm-hmm?" The Primera Espada didn't move nor did he say much to response, he just stared down at the brunette as he watched her fingers slightly brush against his hollow hole. He nearly gasped and jumped back at the contact, but stopped when he suddenly heard Eri whisper, "Thank you."

Stark eyes slightly fluttered at her words, and how sincere she meant them.

He certainly wasn't use to a woman's kindness like this, but as he let it settle in his mind, Stark took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, bringing his hands to Eri's shoulders with a tender squeeze, "No need to thank me. I'm just being a friend…" He didn't seem to realize what he said until it happened. He stumbled when Eri looked up at him, eyes blinking blankly just as he surprised as he was to say those words, "Uh-, I'm-, I'm not good at this sort of thing. But…I'll try-, you know-, being a friend?" He seemed confused with himself, or was it the way he worded it?

Eri wasn't sure but she softly giggled and patted his chest looking down at the hole see seemed to stare into, dazed, "No, no, of course we're friends. What else would I call you? Listen, I know I haven't been myself lately, but-, please. Try not to worry. I have it under control."

"And if you don't?" He asked tone serious again more than it was gentle like before.

She didn't say anything out the fact she was stunned before her brows knitted like his did, "Then, I will ask for help. Deal?" She smiled trying to make the coyote relax a little, but even though his insides didn't want to be patient, it was her decision altogether.

And with a deep sigh, he shrugged giving up for the mean time since it was the only thing he could do to win this battle, "What can I do? You're just as stubborn as I am." With that he gave her a small smirk, and placed a hand on her head, "But we will be keeping an eye on you. Just know that."

"Alright, alright. Anything to make you stop worrying over little ole me." Stark suddenly had a thought pop into his head as he looked up under consideration, then he looked back down at Eri confused, "How old are you exactly?"

"What? You don't know how old I am?"

"Never bother to ask I guess. I don't care either way."

"Oh that's reassuring. Huh, we'll I'm twenty-four. I'll be going on twenty-five in March."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. I fell asleep after drinking too much." Suddenly can to realize also what forgetful coyote he could be sometimes, and rubbing the back of his head blushing, "Hee hee, it's okay, not that big of a deal, I fell asleep too after drinking a lot, ha, and smoking a little too much." He cocked a brow her before she waved at him, "Never mind."

"I'll ignore it for now, but no more smoking. Your too pretty to be doing something like that." Her face couldn't help it anymore. It went as red as the flower pitcher that was over filled with rain water near the small flower garden Eri had going around the house, "I-, I-, just mean-,"

Just then the screen door opened again, Lilinette, and Halibel were prepped in their rain gear, ready to go as they were told, "There you are! And all alone?" Lilinette teased, making kiss-y faces at the two since they were so close to one another.

The two blushed madly as they pulled away, "Hey I was having an emotional episode give me a break." Eri laughed nervously trying to make it so her voice wouldn't shake out of embarrassment, but it was too late, they had already thought the worse, and they both tittered, "Huh, didn't look like that to me, looks like you were both pulling away from a kiss!"

"Shut up Lilinette! You're so annoying. I was just comforting her." Stark tried to stand up for Eri, but again Lilinette just teased as Halibel watched snickering behind her hand.

"And you stop laughing Hal! You're not helping!" Eri declared pointing a guilty finger.

But then another voice came with interest of what was going on, "Who's kissing?"

"Ah crap!" It was Grimmjow! This was just getting worse by the minute, so Eri threw her hands up in surrender, "Oh my god! We were **not** kissing! He was just giving me a hug! Is that a crime? God you people are so nosy! Let's just go before you all drive me plum loco with your asinine delusions!"

"Hey now, wait up! Why are you going around the side of the house?"

"Because, you all are blocking my entrance!" She yelled wailing her arms, before disappearing on the other side of the house to leave Stark there with the others, "Wait!"

"And I need a new sweater!" She proclaimed before slamming the front door. Everyone turned their heads to see Eri stomping her way up the stairs, passing by Tesla who had his empty plate with him, "Hey Tesla!" She grabbed his arm to feel him tense her soft grasp, making her release quickly, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh n-no it was my fault really. I was just going to put my plate in the sink."

"Did you still want to go with us to the Car Center?" Eri's voice was gentle hoping he'd say yes, but by the look in his eyes he was afraid to go anywhere without getting punish by spoon man.

Then, she came up with an idea, "Tell you what? How about you tell Nnoitra, that I told everyone to kidnap you and you tried to get away, but our force was too strong?"

"I-I couldn't do that." He whispered bashfully, trying to walk away from her, but she persisted, "You don't have to say it, I will, and I'll make sure the others back me up on it. Technically, he can't get mad at you for getting kidnapped."

"But he'll yell at me for being weak."

"Then let him yell. Who's really the weak one here? You might be his fraccion, but you have a mind of your own as well, you don't have to follow him around because he says so."

"Well you don't know him like I do." He declared becoming offensive to Eri's words. She was taken back by it as he continued his dishes, this time, everyone had apparently still been around the door, but they were all in the their own conversation, still trying to egg Stark into telling them that you two kiss.

Eri being still a little stunned, she sighed and closed her eyes, finding a resolve in herself before she looked up at the back of Tesla's sandy blonde head, and began to fiddle with her fingers, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sure you two have your history together. But…Don't you want to have fun? One time? You're not abandoning him. You're just going out for the day. Making friends of your own. You'll still be his fraccion but you're not attached to his hip. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us. Trying to stand up for you I guess."

"I don't need _you _of all people, a human to stand up for me. I don't need to hang out with anyone. I just want to be left alone!" Eri was shocked at his sudden switch in attitude.

He seemed to be shock himself. It was like Eri was being to Stark earlier all over again, but instead, Tesla realized everyone else had turned to him, and he looked to Eri wanting to say something…But in embarrassing himself, at least to him, he closed his eyes in frustration and brushed passed Eri to have her stare at the spot he once stood. Her hair swayed slightly to the breeze passing between them, but Eri refused to move as she heard Tesla run up the stairs.

Once the sound of the door closed upstairs, Eri stood frozen at what just happened until she blinked and shook her head to bring her attention to everyone else.

"Eri? You okay?" Lily's voice tried to coo.

To them, it must've look like she was about to cry, but she only smiled at them and nodded, "Yeah. I guess I must've pushed a little too hard. Anyways, let's go, let's go, we ain't got time to stand around." She told them in sign language, but none of them seemed to notice it, "But what about your sweater Eri. Go change it."

"No I'm okay. Come on, please, please, please? I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-,"

"Fuck! Sonido her already Lilinette! Shut her up!" Grimmjow was literally smothering his face with his hand, becoming so annoyed with the girl's consistency, that both of the girls both jumped and squeaked to his demand.

And no more than a second later did Lily grab Eri's hand tightly, and Sonido the girls to the Car Center, "Damn, annoying as _hell_, I swear..." Grimmjow followed after, than Hal and Stark after who were wearing blue streaks and sweat drops across their faces…

* * *

><p>The next thing Eri knew she was in front of the Mall's Car Center that had just certainly opened for business, and everyone walked into the show room where all the cars laid displayed.<p>

"Awesome, and we're just in time for them to be open." Eri was looking down at her watch to see it was about 10:30 where there weren't many customers, and the cars were in her price range, "Perfect."

They all spread out to eye the shiny automobiles, the boys most interested as they listened to some of the dealers try to sell them a car…Although Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to hear anyone ramble, and stuffed one the car dealers into one of the large plant pots.

"Grimmjow…" Eri gritted her teeth to push the Espada into the group that had formed once again.

Apparently everyone had already had their fill of cars, and so was Eri. But only one car seemed to call out to her as she scanned the area one last time.

There it was…Just what she needed.

A Station Wagon!

It was one just like her family use to have, and it was perfect for how many people she lived with. Plus, it was one of her favorite colors. Green.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Eri literally hugged the front of the car and rubbed it with a gentle hand, grinning so wide it reflected off the car, "Awe…You want to come home with me little one? I'll take real good care of you. I promise."

The others were looking at her like she was insane, and Lilinette was just trying hard not to just drop to the floor in a fit of laughter, "It's just a car Eri, it's not a pet."

"Yeah, and soon it'll be mine….I'm taking this." She reassured them happy with her decision.

"Are you sure?" Stark asked looking it over, "I mean, will it hold all of us."

"This thing has six seats, and enough room for groceries. If I need furniture I can always call a u-haul. But right now, there's no furniture involved, just people." She shook her head with her head held high, until suddenly she noticed the car dealer walking by, "Oh excuse me sir?"

"Yes ma'am?" The tall handsome blonde smiled as he leaned in with his hands behind his back, "I'd like to look into getting a car like this please? The station wagon is just what I need."

"Excellent. Would you like to take it out for a test drive?"

"Please and thank you." With exchanged smiles the two went to take out a different model, but the same color and price as the other. It felt comfortable, and there was definitely enough seats for the others to fit in. It was also exceptionally good for tall people like Stark who was furthest in the bad, laying down…

Once the test drive was over everyone stepped out of the and Eri finished up her paper work in the office leaving the others to wait outside patiently…

Well, most of them, "How long does it take to get a freaking CAR! HURRY UP ERI!" Grimmjow was so full of demand, but Lily threw a shoe at the Sexta face to have him catch it, and toss it back to her, "Next time I'm keeping it!"

"I don't care! Stop yelling! You're giving me a headache!"

"You're giving ME a headache!" He spat.

"You both are giving us a headache." The other two silent ones finally spoke before noticing Eri was finally shaking the man's hand, and getting her keys to her new car.

For how long they had been waiting they were up on their feet the moment the girl came coming out with her hands up in the air like she had won the lottery, "Yay! New car new car! Let's go!"

"Finally! What the hell took so long!" Grimmjow zipped up his black jacket and top it off with a lift of his collar.

"Oh so sorry Lord of the Universe, but it's called paper work. They have to look into my background, my credit, make sure I can pay for the car, sign a few agreement forms here and there…. So yeah, it takes time."

"Tell me about it woman. In any case, where to next?"

"My school." She replied happily smiling. It didn't take any time to get into the car. Once the key was in the ignition there was no turning back, "What do you humans have at your schools? Is it anything like training?" Halibel was the first to ask out curiosity.

"Well, if you count wrestling, and other self defense classes, then yeah. And in a way, yeah, school is like training…For the real world."

"That cool. Maybe I should take up a class there." Eri headed for the freeway and made their way towards the Karakura University in record time, "That'd be awesome, then we could hang out at lunch!"

"Heh, sure."

"What about me! I want to go to school too! Can I take the same classes as you!" Lilinette poked her head in between her and Halibel since the two were in the front, and began to literally poke at Eri's head, which Eri tried to swat away, "Not while I'm driving Lily!"

"Oh sorry Hee hee!"

"We're almost there don't worry. But once my class begins you guys gotta bounce. I can't have you all distracting me while I'm trying to learn."

"Wow, Ms. Determined…I like that. Straight A student?" Her green haired friend teased having Eri giggle, "No, I wish. Mostly B's…Average C's…D on one occasion." She admitted biting her lip as she looked through her side mirror to merge over.

"What did you get a D in?" Stark asked from the far back seats quite curious as he sat up to reveal his head from the back, "Chemistry. I dropped that hell of a class the moment I realized I wasn't going to be using it any time in the near future. I'm not planning on going to medical school so there was no point."

"What are you going for?"

"Mm, not sure. I like chirography, and then there's an art teacher…And make up artist. I think I preferr number two since it's the more attainable job."

"Really. I could never picture you a teacher Eri." The coyote was just as surprise as the others, but the girl smiled revealed her pearly whites, "Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Coyote." Hearing the way she called him that made Stark blush slightly before he attempted to hide it with a small smile she had caused him.

Well, he couldn't help the pink rising to his cheeks, no one had ever called him that before, and coming from her…Well…

"Oh look, yay, we're here!" Lilinette pointed to a familiar building. One that caught Stark's attention as they entered the gates, and headed into the back parking lot.

Once they were parked everyone jumped to stretch themselves out. After all it was a 10 minutes drive, not long, but for these Arrancar, it was probably hell for them, "I'm never getting into one of those things again, not with that many people." The panther spat to the ground as he began to walk into the street to cross over.

"What are you talking about? The car wasn't even that crowded." Lily said.

"Yeah, but I had to sit next to you." He added, glaring down at the small fraccion before trying to hold her back from biting on his head, "Get away from me what are you doing!" He growled attempting to hold her up by her arms.

"I'm kick your ass for running your mouth!"

"Bring it baka!"

"YOU'RE THE BAKA!" Feeling the little fraccions rage flare she spun her foot up into the air until her heel made contact with the Espada's chin causing him to bite his tongue.

When Lilinette landed on her feet, gracefully, she suddenly began to run along side the building to get Grimmjow to chase her, "You little-!"

"Wait guys! Do you even know where you're going! The entrance is this way!" Eri jogged a few feet forward to see if she could call after the nimrods, but they were already too lost in their qualm that it would have been a total loss in any case to Eri intervening.

Little had she noticed she stopped right in the middle of the road, between the sidewalk of her school's building and just a couple of feet from where they were parked. It was no big deal at first since there were no incoming cars, so Eri sighed frustrated looking up at the clouded sky.

She did it for only a merely second when Stark and Halibel noticed a car rolling out in her direction, "Hey Eri." Halibel tried to call out first, hoping the girl could hear her.

She did, but she thought it wasn't anything important…Until she heard the engine getting louder, and Stark now calling out to her in a panic.

The car that had rolled out began to punch on the gas and head straight for the girl.

Eri heard that engine roar, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she threw her head up to make eye contact with the vehicle. It was going faster and faster, until Eri had no chance of getting out of this…She was just frozen stiff, and she frightfully shut her eyes closed to wait for impact until suddenly a gust of wind came swarming around her, and a steal shield abruptly ceased a car to a complete halt.

At first, Eri thought she had already died, but when she opened a blue eye, she suddenly noticed Starks holding her on one side of him, while his other arm blocked the large heavy metal with one hand.

Eri was stunned, not just by the coyote's strength, but by the fact that a car could just come to life on its own! "No one's in the car…" She finally said with her voice full of terror.

Halibel was already at their side but looked from them to the car as well in awe. They had just witnessed the car coming to life and deliberately aiming itself at Eri.

Either they were all crazy or there was something serious pissed off.

In the Espada's mind, they knew it was the more likely hollow related one, and in an instant Stark's attention turned to Eri's flabbergasted face, her eyes still glued to the disastrous scene before her.

Stark then looked to Halibel who was also looking at Eri.

It didn't need to be said that she knew what she saw, and gave the Primera a look of knowing. He did the same as he looked back down to the girl, and his arm that was securely wrapped around her with protection, "Eri…?"

He suddenly noticed her chest rising at a fast pace, and her hands clenched her heart as she attempted to keep herself calm. She couldn't even comprehend what almost happened that she was so distraught. Her friends could see it.

"Eri." His voice becoming low and filled with concern, Stark shook the girl in his grasp to get her conscious, but it only worked to the point of getting Eri to look up at him, "Are you alright?" At first she didn't answer, she just looked back to the car softly panting and swallowing back her urge to break.

She wouldn't break, she wouldn't…

Once the school guard found the group the police were called to investigate on Eri to make sure she was alright.

Unfortunately they couldn't tell them that there was no one driving the car, so they decided to tell the cops that the person driving the car left he scene. Once the three were released, they crossed the yellow tape to meet up with Lilinette who had waited for them patiently…

Unlike a certain panther who vanished off somewhere, obviously, "What happened!" Was the first thing out of the fraccions mouth, her palms out.

"Car accident…" Was all Stark could reply before looking down at Eri who was now using a blanket to cover her shoulders with. From all the people surrounding the crime scene, it was only a good idea to get the girl out of the commotion and away from the gossiping humans who were pointing in their direction.

To Stark, Hal, and Lilinette, it was the most annoying thing to be poked from afar like they were common animals. It made Lily growl when she heard a boy just out of her reach talking about them , "Yeah I know that chick."

"Dude she's hot."

"Yeah, I'd bang her."

"What about her frie-, Gah!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Lily began to wrestle the boy to his knees, and looked to his friend who was just frightened to death of the girl attack his friend, "AND WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO PENCIL DICK!"

"AH! Nothing!"

"Hey don't run off!" It was only a matter of seconds before Lily's stuck her boot at the last guys ass and pushed him into a puddle before barking at him to get lost, which the guy gladly did following his friend who was long gone.

"Come on Lilinette, there's no time. I've already miss most of my classes." Eri replied softly trying not to laugh at her friends major temper issues as she took a quick glance down at her watch.

Just as she did though, the lunch bell rang, "Ah man, I missed already half of my classes because of this." The brunette whined, pouting slightly.

"No big deal, just tell them what happened this morning and you should be okay."

"Yeah. I know. If anything, we should go grab some grub." She advised just in time for the lines to get shorter, and for Lilinette to be happy with a large pork bun in her mouth, and two in hand.

While she happily ate to herself at Eri's art desk, Eri herself, and Stark set up the canvas they brought as a replacement, and set the paints aside for another session, "My teacher should be happy now."

"Right. And the painting came out…Very well." Stark wasn't sure how to put that, but the abstract painting came out unbelievable in all honesty.

"Yeah." Eri smiled, "It did. I like it." After getting another good look at it the two looked to one another with a smile, and helped one another bring it down to the ground, "So, how should we do this? Do we fold it, or…"

"Yep, fold it. Here, like this…Since it's really big, and the canvas is as thin as almost regular paper, you just take the sides like this….And like this…" After she showed Starks how to help her, the painting was folded.

But Eri handed it to Stark who just looked at it confused, "What…"

"Well you'll be going back to the house before me, so…If you don't mind, could you take it for now?" He didn't know what to say except smile and nodded before putting it behind his back just his belt and himself…

They all had a pretty good lunch together considering they were walking around most of the time besides stopping at the art room, but once Eri had to get to class the others left, but reminded Eri that would be watching out for her spiritual pressure to keep an eye on her.

She had no choice but to agree to it, and with that she was off to class, and zooming through them like no tomorrow. First there was math, art, history, and then last but not least…Dance class.

Once school was over, Eri went back to the classes she missed earlier and got the assignments to finish up later at home. She wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done, and once she was done with school, it was off to work!

Eri's day was more of a handful than she could've imagined. Every window, every corner, she thought she had seen something…When she was in class writing down notes for geometry she looked out the window for a second only to see a tree on fire.

She had to double take to find the tree was normal, just red and orange from the change in seasons…But that's not what she saw, it wasn't the colors screwing with her…She saw fire! The _tree_ was on _fire_!

Just the thought of the flames back her gulp back as she held onto her steering wheel tighter. She was on the road in a matter of minutes just trying to keep her mind on other things like work since she was going to a very important company for this little number and she couldn't afford to screw up her career over a little old thing like this.

Okay so it wasn't little…

And it wasn't a thing…

Either way! She wasn't going to let it bring her down!

Getting back on track with her real life, Eri looked up at the street posts to find her exit and seeing it was coming up she looked in her back mirror to get over.

It was so far so good as she got over the first couple of lanes, but when she was about to merge over to get off her exit, she took one look in the rear view mirror and saw the laughing face of that man.

He was just laughing hysterically as he burst into flames.

Eri screamed startled, almost swerving right into BMW. Hearing the honk was the only thing that brought the girl back out her frightful state, and when Eri got the car more steady, she pulled over to the side of the road just off the way to her work, and looked into the back to find no one there…

Again, she was all alone…

Eri slowly turned herself around again, and slunk into her seat. She laid her head back as she cupped her face, a distorted look of sorrow covered her features behind her hands, and with a long inhale, the girl let her sobs escape her.

She let the fear swarm her heart, hoping in letting herself cry the feel of fright would disappear, maybe she could move passed it…

Once she could regain herself, Eri wiped the tears from her eyes, and attempted to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked into her eyes for a moment, then closed them taking a deep breath, "Okay…It's okay…" She repeated that mantra over and over again until she felt more at ease to drive….

But just as she opened her eyes again to get a grip on reality…All that she did was thrown right out the window.

The man was still there…This time he waved at her, chuckling, _**I'm missing you bad babe. I promise dying is not as bad as it sounds…Once you get use to it **_He gave a high pitch laugh that sent a chill all the way down her spine. It wasn't even anywhere near pleasant, just pure fright filled Eri till her eyes couldn't stray away from his…

She couldn't even speak, _**Awe…You're mad at me…?**_

She only glared at the hollow, and sneered, "You're a monster…You should just give it up already…I'm never gonna die…Not by you…Never…" She wanted to sound convincing, but the hollow just boomed with laughter.

_**You're such a piece of work. Pretty too. I always knew you'd be up to my standards**_

"I'm at my own standards!" She rebutted bitterly trying not to shake as much as she felt herself doing. She tried so hard and yet it worsened when the hollow was suddenly chin to shoulder with her.

Eri gasped and clenched her teeth down from chattering as she attempted not to scream out in pain when he grabbed onto her arms through the seat she was in.

He could see her eyes screwing shut and her face twisting in pain, _**And yet you're still at my mercy…God you're such a fool! You'll never be able to get out of my grasp…Never!**_

"Don't make promises you can't keep…_Taiyou_." She knew how to grind his gears.

Which in returned she only got a wild grin that caused her face to fill with worry as he leaned into her ear and looked into her reflection in the mirror as he licked his lips with excitement, _**Oh…You know me all too well Eri… You KNOW I keep my promises…And to get a little taste…Here…We'll start with a test drive.**_

Pulling back harshly on the girl's sensitive hair, Eri yelped when he pulled her back and forced his mouth over hers…But not in a kiss…

It may have started out with touched lips, but as the hollow pulled away, it was shown to only Eri that Taiyou, the one she called Taylor was re-entering her body through her mouth.

Until he had completely vanished into the young girl's body, causing her skin to grow pale, and her eyes to blacken over as she screamed from the new invasion, but it was too late, when she had finally stopped screaming, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and with her head laying against the steering wheel,, Eri was gone…

And she was on the side of the freeway, alone.

* * *

><p>Back at the house it was already starting to pour cats and dogs.<p>

Stark had went to bed in his room, and locked the door to finally get some much needed sleep. Since Eri wouldn't be home until later tonight, he figured now was a good time as any to get some shut eye, but still remembering to watch out for her reitsu for anything odd to come out of the ordinary.

But a couple hours after being home, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Lilinette was actually leaving him alone for once….

BANG! "YOU'RE ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" She kicked right in the back, causing them both to fly onto the floor as Lilinette wrestled the coyote onto his stomach, still squirming, "Lilinette! Get off me!"

"No! You were suppose to be keeping an eye open for anything suspicious on Eri! If anything happens to her I WILL blame you, mostly." She assured getting off Stark's back finally so he could sit up and leaned his back against the pillows he called a bed.

He sighed, heavily, catching his breath before shaking head to regain consciouness, "All I wanted to do was close my eyes and have a few hours to myself. I didn't say I was going to forget about the girl." He reminded his fraccion of his duty as she sat there on his bed staring at him intently with her legs crossed…And now her arms "Well good, so then go call her and make sure she's alright!"

"Why don't you. You're the one that's more worried about her than I am. She isn't a child Lilinette, Eri's a big girl and can take care of herself." He tried to make her feel better about her friend being out in the world alone, but then again she really had nothing to worry about…

Well, she was at work…Right?

RING, RING! RING, RING!

Just out side of Stark's room, the phone suddenly decided to go off the hook, making both of the arrancars look to it before looking back at each other curiously as if the other was going to get it.

When Stark never made a move, Lily was glad to jump towards the door, and grab the phone with the click of the button, "Hello! Riko Residence!"

There was silence of course, and carefully Stark's began to listen in on the few words that Lilinette said, "Oh? No, she's not here. What do you mean she's not there?"

Another pause came.

"Yes. Yes. Okay, I'll keep you guys posted if she returns. In fact, I'll have her call you, no worries. Okay, good-bye." Stark heard the phone click again, and Lilinette appeared in the doorway, "Eri's not at work." She sighed worriedly.

"What?"

"Yeah, that was her boss calling to see if she was home, but as you can see-, THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT YOU FALLING ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" In the blink of an eye the girl was whacking at the poor Primera's head, repetitively announcing he was a jerk.

"LILINETTE! LILINETTE I'M SORRY, OWE! OWE! STOP THAT! AH! EEK! ALRIGHT I'LL FIND HER! I'LL FIND HER!" Stark's was literally trying to scramble around and out of the room to avoid Lilinette's attack.

"You better! Damn it Stark why didn't you just stay with her!" Lily was on the verge of tears as she again began to call him names until they were out of the house with a few of the others that had heard their commotion.

Now, it was Stark, Lilinette, Grimmjow, Halibel all trying to look for Eri in the city.

They had to start somewhere. Anywhere Eri would go to hang out, eat, or even go to vent if she had to, but all the places failed when they found no trace of her.

"I thought you were suppose to be watching her Stark? What the hell!" Grimmjow spat as the group search from the high skies, but Stark was in no mood to answer him. He continued to have his eyes on the ground, scanning for anything out of the ordinary that could lead him to the missing girl.

Then, as they passed over the long freeways, and tunnels into Karakura, they noticed a vehicle abandoned to the side of the road with the same make and model of Eri's new car.

"There." The Primera called out and lowered himself far down to the ground until he could walk up to the car and peer inside of it.

Unfortunately, it was empty, with only Eri's things and her keys still in the ignition, "So, if this is…Her car…Where's Eri…?" Lilinette's voice was more than filled with fright, she was confused and devastated to see that her friend had disappeared without a trace.

She wasn't in panic mode yet, but her gut was filling with that sense of lost. She wouldn't think about no! She couldn't give up just yet, it was too early in the game.

They would find Eri, they just knew it, "Can anyone sense her presence better than the lazy ass over here!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"I sense her, but she's back all the way up on highway 4."

"I'll go." Stark replied getting the others to look at him.

"Oh no you don't! You were the one that was-," Before Lilinette could finish her sentence, Stark was already gone, leaving behind the others in a cloud of dust for some reason.

It was just so unlike him to move so quickly that it left the others wondering, "The hell's his problem?" Again, the panther asked only to get silence from the two women.

Whatever had made Stark want to take off like that, it was obviously important for him to do so. He wouldn't have done it just out of the blue. No. He knew something had happened to Eri.

He had his mind set on one thing, and that was trying to find her.

Earlier today he thought he had complete control on tracing her reitsu… Until now.

He was still surprised to know that him of all people had just-, lost her. It was as if she was here, but her body was off the map. It wasn't right.

He felt like a dog chasing its own tail!

He never lost a sight of his own senses before, which had him believing that whatever was happening to Eri had to stop here. As much as Stark wanted to sit by let the girl take care of herself, she was obviously in need of help.

_How could I have been so laid back about this situation? _He thought lazily.

As he dashed above from the sky to buildings, he suddenly heard light gasps, and yells as he soon spotted a figure power walking in downtown, with no umbrella, no jacket, and apparently very distraught.

Everywhere she looked she jumped and screamed, running faster to get away from people that would simply pass her by.

Stark could see it was Eri, but he was only curious as to why she was so frighten, and why she was jumping at every face she came in contact with.

The Primera narrowed his eyes to her figure, and slowly lowered his reitsu when he found an alley to come out of. Since he was wearing a heavy brown coat, Stark hood his head from the rain, and watched Eri closely as to where she was going.

She apparently had no particular place since she was whipping around corners and pushing her way through crowds of people who were waiting for the light, "Hey watch it!"

Starks eyes went from observing to wide in miliseconds when suddenly a truck honked its horn when Eri stepped out into the street, completely oblivious to the green light that was for the vehicles heading straight for her!

Eri's eyes too widened frantically and she shook trembling, her hands raising to her face as she clenched her teeth tight for impact.

Nothing came. Just the sound of screeching tires, and a very angry drivers, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" The trucker screamed out his window. But Eri didn't stick around, she sprinted to the other side of the street even more frightened than before.

She was running faster and faster, to the point that Stark had to power walk after her, and jump up to the side of the buildings again to make sure he didn't loose sight.

Then, out of nowhere, Eri ran into a church. Since it was the only place that she could find silence, and nobody would find her, she knew she could be safe there…She felt safe.

Sure, she wasn't religious, but there was something about a sanctuary that made her feel at home. But this time was different.

Eri dropped to her knees the moment she passed the small bowls of holy water. She felt heavy, and sick. The rain that was once washing her face, was no sweat from the hot flashes that began to progress as she continued to crawl on her hands and knees.

She was panting hard, gasping for air, but it felt suffocating in the Haven. Her eyes grew wide with panic when she saw two people rising from their seats to see who was making the noise. Of course it was her, but as they looked at the pale woman….

All Eri could do was pant even harder, and give out an enormous scream in terror as she stared at the two. Their distorted faces, and glowing white eyes…

They just looked like demons to her…Everyone she looked at and everywhere she turned they were all demons screaming back at her…She could take it.

It was becoming too much, and finally with a lift of her hands…The girl released a bright orange light from her palms…

Eri's eyes leaked of tears, and with a release of her reitsu, her ball of energy burst from her, and at the two visitors who ran for cover.

Luckily, from the third mysterious visitor, he was able to redirect the attack into the side of the building.

The two innocent bystanders were scared but looked to the man revealed his face behind his hood.

Stark. He looked to the two, glared at them. He wasn't really meaning to, but given what he just witnessed, what else could he do?

"Go." He told the visitors, and without another word the two left in fear for their lives, and never looked back.

As for Stark, his eyes looked to Eri now.

For a moment, it seemed like she wasn't even there. It was as if her eyes were replaced with reddish brown ones…But they flickered between blue, fighting back whatever was in her…

Then, Stark felt it. It was faint but it was a sense of unknown pressure that had him glaring back at Eri…Well, her body at least, "Eri…?" He attempted to call her, to see if she would even respond, but all she did was pant and growl at him.

Stark took a few more steps towards her, until she was literally growling loud enough for him to hear, and as the primera kneeled down to her level, he stared directly into her eyes…

Her face was no longer the calm, or irritated feature he was so use to, but a grim and angry one that had him worried if Eri was even still in her own body.

"Where is she?" He asked with a low cold tone.

It made no recognition at first, but as it began to understand…It smiled deviously. Chuckling and then laughing in the coyote's face.

Stark made no reaction to it, but kept on staring until it answered his question, "Where. Is. She?" He asked again.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Whatever answered, it definitely wasn't Eri.

It almost sounded like the whisper of a man's voice, but hollowfied. Well, it definitely answered his question though, and Stark's stared hard at the thing, "I would."

It laughed even more, "Awe, you care so much and yet you know so little. Too bad big boy…She's mine! **MINE!**" Just then, something really got the primera's attention…

A mask…It was faint, but it was so little he had barely noticed it before. It was just under her chin like she had scrapped it, and as he cupped the side of her face to see it, the hollow pushed Stark's hard into one of the benches closest to them, "_**DON'T TOUCH ME!**_"

Like a switch, Stark smirk to himself, and calmly raised himself to his feet, dusting himself off as he began to speak, "So that's what it is…She was so relentless to tell us what was going on with her, I was beginning to think it was just a regular hollow…But I see we're dealing something much more bigger than a mere hollow…You must be an Espada yourself to have been able to mask yourself for so long…"

The demon felt he was being admire and raised its brows with a big grin, "Well, I have been known to swallow and Menos or two, but ya got me all wrong…Primera…"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I'm not an Espada…Just a really good hider." He laughed…

But then the laugh was cut off when its face suddenly went shocked, and Eri's body began to choke.

Stark watched in wonder, surprised by this abrupt out come of Eri falling back to have what looked like a seizure.

But in all truth, the real Eri was trying to rebel against her capture, "What…No! Eri stop this! STOP!" The hollows voice cringed foaming at the mouth, and crawling on its belly as it attempted to keep the girl tamed.

Stark just couldn't believe what was happening, Eri was trying to take control of her body again, and as the battle between souls dueled, the others burst through the door to finally catch up with the stunned Coyote, "Stark!"

The others walked closer into the church now to see Eri lifting her back off the floor, and clenching her teeth so tight her gums began to bleed, her nails were digging at the floor to the point on of her nails broke from completely from the skin, "ERI!"

Lilinette hands were at her mouth, she couldn't say anything to what she was witnessing. She was scared now. Her best friend was fighting for her life, and she couldn't do anything except pick up her cell to call The Urahara Shop for this emergency, "I NEED HELP! IT'S LILINETTE!"

"What's going on? And do you have to shout?" A voice replied annoyed

"YEAH I GOTTA SHOUT! ERI, THE GIRL YOU HAD US PROTECT, SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

With one suddenly final scream, Eri used all that she had to push this hollow out of her body, and in repelling the beast, and dark substance flew out from any Orpheus it could.

Unfortunately, since Eri wasn't as strong as the others, the hollow only hid itself deep inside her body again, being put back where she had kept him once before. It was painful to feel him re-enter her body, but as long as the girl had her body back, she was happy.

She was strip of strength, and fell to the floor limp, panting, with tears flowing from her eyes as she cried once it was over…

Her body was shaking, now just from all the strength she mustered to keep this man tamed. Now, it was over…For now.

Stark was the first to approach, seeing that Eri was in shape to move.

She could barely breath still.

With the last bit of energy she had, Eri's now blue eyes looked up to the Coyote, his eyes soft, and concern for her…And all she could do was sob, "Stark…" She called meekly. Her voice was very dry, and rasped that it literally caused the Primera's heart to melt.

There was barely any life in her.

"Help me…" She gulped back trying to talk over her shaking, "Please…" This time, unable to hold back her fear, Eri's heart swelled and her eyes over flooded with tears…

She sobbed hard, and curled up into a ball on the floor, ashamed, "I'm sorry." She said hoarse, "I thought I had him…I thought-,"

"Shh…Don't speak…" Stark ushered her softly as he pulled her up into his lap, just enough where he could wrap his arms under her legs and back, and as he looked back at the others, Stark walked out of the darkened church to keep the proper help Eri so desperately need.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Timelines<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was fun! :3 at least I thought so. Some parts may have been fastforward through but then again I was up to 40 pages when I was done with it. So there you have it chapter 4! I hope the next you'll like just as much. I haven't really gotten any ideas for it yet, but I'm sure the title will give me something, unless I decided to change it lol until next campers! Siiiiing...Sing a SONG!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Timelines

_**Woo Hoo! I finally finished Chapter 5! I tried my best to stay accurate to the information I gathered for Eris background but if I git something wrong I sincerely apologize. I don't own Bleach or Stark. Just Eri and Taylor aka Taiyou.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Timelines<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was like a dream…<em>

_Floating in the abyss of nothingness for days upon days…The only thing keeping her thriving for life was the past. To live and learn…To know the truth. Making every waking moment that she breathed restricting. She was boned chilled remembering that tragic day for the rest of her life. She would know the haunting and the nightmares were soon to become reality. And with every day passing her by, she would know the meaning of her fear as it followed her behind._

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Years Earlier~<strong>

* * *

><p>A loud sound startled the hell out Eri when she stood before the 12 Captain's of this strange place she was in. One minute she was dealing with her own problems, the next thing she knows, she ends up saving a life…Or two…She wasn't really how that happened but all she knew was it must've had to do with her brothers powers when she saved that man Starrk, and his 'other part' as he remarked before they were separated by the men in old black outfits.<p>

It was as if everyone there dressed in those old kimonos' but what puzzled Eri the most was where the hell she was at! She witness two doors open in front of her with a bright beaming light leading to the other side. And here she was now standing alone before the old man who had asked for her name previous to their departing to this weird wonderland.

She was beginning to think it wasn't real, that she was hallucinating from all the stress her body was enduring. After all, she wasn't in the best condition, she was still in pain from the repercussions of her other fight before coming here. And yet it seemed like it all faded into the back of her mind when the old man with the long beard stepped in front of her.

She studied her for another moment, and tapped his staff to the ground, "So, tell me girl. How is it that you were able to produce a power such as yours?"

The girl paled and gulped back as she shrugged. She knew, she just didn't trust anyone here. How could she? They just kidnapped her! "You have a voice young lady now use it!" He boomed making the girl shake even more, and her throat tighten.

Eri looked around her left and right to look at the various sizes of Captain's. A few were scary looking with the way they stared her down, but the others either paid no mind or gave sympathetic looks to her. Guessing an idea, it was probably from the face she was making, and the way her body wavered with fear.

She was deathly afraid.

After a moment, Eri attempted to stand her ground and puffed out her chest to fill herself with some kind of confidence…Then she spoke, "I can't answer that…The question you gave me I mean…" She trailed off to say, "All I can say is, I was born this way…Came from my mother's side. Grand mother had it, and her parent before her. It's a generation thing." Her eyes began to tear from the corners when she looked up at them with a determined feature.

The long bearded man stared back just as curious and heavy minded trying to wrap his head around it before suddenly hearing a frightening look Captain with yellow eyes and a white face to speak out, "If you'd like I could find out what she is. Just give me a scalpel and you'll know by the end of today."

"Captain Kurosutchi! That is unacceptable and absolutely despicable, we have no need for such drastic measures as that. In any case, are you sure you were born with them."

"I've been aware of them since I was a kid, and my parents seemed to think I was just being a kid. So…"

"That's quite enough, I've heard all I need to hear. As for these, traitors, Espada number one, Coyote Starrk, his _counter part _Lilinette Gingerback, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Harribel, you are all hear by put into imprisonment until further notice! As for this girl, I wish her under surveillance also until further notice!"

"Hey wait please don't do this, what exactly did these people do!"

"It is none of your concern child, now, take them away."

"Please! Let me at least stay with them, don't make me stay by myself!"

The whole rooms eyes shifted, either with a glare or confusion as to why she would ask such a thing, but to be honest, Eri didn't know why herself, maybe because the brunette and the chick were the only two she really, knew. Not really, but they were a familiar face, "I'm not a part of whatever this is, but I just….I want make sure nothing….Happens."

"I don't understand child, explain quickly!"

"Right, well, I just-,"

"I don't think she wants to be alone Captain, is that such a bad thing. I doubt they'll do anything to cause any harm, right?" A man with a wide straw hat and a pink kimono covered in cherry blossoms smiled at her. She surprisingly found him relaxing and smiled with relief, "Yes. I-I promise, please give me a chance to prove that we can work this out. Please…"

The room fell silent, no one spoke but everyone knew the answer already. Luckily they were all wrong, "I will give you one chance dear girl. But if you make me wrong on this…It will be something you'll regret."

"Right." She nervously smiled, "Got it. Th-Thank you. Really, I don't want to cause any harm in fact I didn't even mean to get in the middle of-," Suddenly the doors burst open; a boy about Eri's age, with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and a black kimono came in looking around at the many faces, making his round about until he laid eyes on Eri.

At first she jumped a little when he saw her, it was as if he knew her, "You…" And apparently he did, "You're from my school!"

"What?" At first she didn't seem to recognize him, but the closer he came up to her, the more the two smiled, "Ichigo?"

"Eri? What are you…"

"I was going to ask you the same." She laughed, surprised and utterly shocked.

"You know this boy?" The one Yamamoto asked.

The two looked away from one another and then to each other again, "She's in my art class. I don't see her often, but-, Eri what are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"They brought me here."

"What? Why?"

"This girl was assisting the arrrancar, we simply wanted to know her role in the affair. How well she knew them and such, but it seems she knows little about any one them."

"But how?" Ichigo wanted answers and wanted them fast, he didn't like to joke around, or be kept in the dark, so where Eri didn't answer, the old man did, "She healed the ones you see before you. Like your friend Orihime Inoue. But she's different…I can feel it." Ichigo was even more shocked and as he looked to Eri, the girl looked up at him with guilt in her eyes, "It's true. I'm not…Normal Ichigo."

"Why…You were in my art class, how did I not sense you?"

"It doesn't matter now. Your friend here has decided to be confined with the arrancar she saved until we figure out what to do with them." Ichigo heard Captain Byakuya from behind him, and grit his teeth, "No. This can't be true. Tell me it isn't true."

"I saved them. I saw they were in trouble, and that they needed my help. So, I did what my mother told me to never to do…Use my perks."

"Perks? You mean your…"

"I don't know what they are. I just call them that since my mother never told me what they were."

"Where is she now?" Eri didn't answer, her eyes scanned Ichigo's before she looked down at the floor, eyes shaded with despair, "She um…well she's-,"

"It's alright. Don't say anything." The boy paused, and looked to the council as he spoke, "Captain Yamamoto, you're making a mistake, I might not know this girl personally, but I can tell she's never hurt anyone."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Now the one with 11 spikes in his hair spoke, his eyes intently staring at the girl, which scared her even more. Even worse when he grinned, "This girl could be playing us for fools and we wouldn't even know it."

"Calm yourself, if that were so we would've seen some type of sign of it, but look at her…She's a Ryuoka."

"A what?" Eri confused she looked to Ichigo.

"A human with spiritual pressure. To put it simply, you."

"Ah. Well, I still keep to what I said, I'll stay in lock up, and whenever you guys decide to stop sq over whether or not I'm friend or foe, I'll be more than happy to leave; I'll even take them off your hands."

"What are you doing?" Ichigo didn't seem to like that idea, but she didn't want them to kill the people she saved, if anything, she'd rather have them exiled then dead, " I got it Ichigo, back off."

"Hey I'm trying to help you." He argued.

"I know you are but…I can do this." Her voice shook, almost like she wanted to be brave and keep to her word, but was afraid of what he'd say or how he would react.

But instead, he sighed giving her a hard stare. Almost like he was going to help, "Fine. But don't go anywhere until I see you okay?"

"Um, I don't think I'll be going anywhere, and when did you start caring about what I do with my life or what I do in general, I only know from art class."

"Look I know I haven't around lately since…Forever ago, but it's because I've been dealing with this, all of this. You think I just got here by chance? I'm involved in this too Eri."

"What? How?"

"Well, that's a story for me to tell you later about, right now, I don't think they'll have you stick around long enough for that."

"Right."

"Guards, take these arrancars and the girl away! While we sort this all out." With that, a bunch of men surrounded the group, leading them out of the room, and down the halls of the new strange surroundings, "Where are we exactly?" Eri asked, looking to Starrk and Lilinette who were the only ones she could seem to talk to, "It's called the Sieretei." The brunette man said plainly.

"Never heard of it."

"That's because this place isn't known to humans. Not many anyways, Ichigo and a few of his friends are the only ones that have any real knowledge of this place, or so we've heard. Who knows maybe there are others that know about this place, but not many are human. Just saying/"

"It's beautiful."

"Phft, looks more like another piss hole to me." Eri turned her head around to see the blue haired man she knew as Grimmjow, but didn't say anything, knowing guys like him are usually to start trouble rather than defuse them.

And she was all too familiar with that, and it was a remembrance when she winced, nearly falling to a knee as she held her side, "Are you okay! What happened?"

"It's nothing." She told them, more to Lily since she asked first, and was also the first to lift the girl's shirt abruptly, "Hey what the-,"

"Whoa…" The girl haired girl was stunned at what she saw, but unfortunately for everyone else was stuck on Lilinette for what she did, "What are you doing Lilinette! Put her shirt down!"

"Do you see this?" She lifted the shirt more, turning Eri so everyone could see the bruise across a side of her ribs.

"How long have you had that?" Eri immediately took her shirt back fixing it, blushing out of embarrassment, and anger, "I said it was nothing!"

"You need medical attention dear child that bruise doesn't look normal. I've never seen a bruise that size before." She looked to the pink haired man with glasses. And from what she could tell he was a doctor of some sort. Maybe a scientist, she wasn't entirely sure why, but something about his appearance gave it away.

"No, it's fine, I just had a little accident." Suddenly Eri felt another sharp pain in her side, and yelped out as she finally fell to both of her knees, holding her side as gentle as possible, some how hoping it would ease the pain.

Just then Starrk came to the rescue. His arms pulling Lilinette's away while he took Eri in his arms, "Hey what are you doing idiot!" His companion snapped nearly about to tear her partner a new asshole, before realizing he was walking towards the guards who flinched at his approach.

Then he stopped just a mere foot away, "She obviously needs help. Please."

"Starrk…I told you I don't-,"

"Listen we know you don't want to say what happen, we get that, but you need the help. Take it." Eri didn't know what to say, and as everyone watched Starrk hand off the wounded girl to one of the men in black.

"Take the arrancars to the chambers. The girl will get the medical treatment." No one objected, and as the girl was taken away, she looked back over the man's shoulder to look back at Lilinette and the rest of them, feeling scared. Scared to be separated almost. To be alone again. But, the girl was brave, and had survived hell before meeting the arrancars.

And before she disappeared, she smiled, hopeful to see them again.

Everyone saw it too. And not knowing why, Starrk felt like he wanted to smile back too, out of comfort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present~<strong>_

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how long they waited for Eri. Hours? Days? Either way it wouldn't have done them any good. Waiting was the only thing they could do to keep Eri alive, and what sucked more was that it was at Urahara's house, and Starrk could barely get a minute of peace.<p>

Even when he went out to the front to get some fresh air, Lilinette comes out of nowhere to find him, "I knew you'd be out here."

The coyote sighed deeply, "Can't I get one moment of peace?"

"Not with me around no. Actually I wanted to see how you were about the whole Eri thing." She asks thing all while closing the door behind her to make sure no one uninvited decided to sneak up on their conversation. After all, Lily knew that her partner was in a rut.

He just seemed so hurt, and torn over Eri. And as much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't hide from the one person. Himself, "She hasn't waken up for hours, almost a day. Yeah I'm worried."

"Well why won't you say anything?" She protested.

"What good would that do me Lilinette. Eri's hurt yeah, but…She knew about it too." He paused for a second.

Yeah that's what it was. He remembered all of those times she hid her scares, her physically pain, her fears. Everything pointed to that bastard inside her body. And Lilinette could feel the tension it caused him.

As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Lily knew that Starrk would eventually have to give into liking Eri. If not just a little bit.

The only question was, how to get him out of this crappy mood, "Why don't you go talk to Urahara. I'm sure he'll ease your thoughts."

"Mm. Maybe, but it still doesn't change anything. Eri's in danger. And I want to find out why this man is after her. And what will stop him."

"Like I said. Go talk to him. I'm going to Eri." Starrk chuckled at that, and looked to Lily with a smile, "You haven't let her side once have you?"

"Hey that's my friend in there! I back her up no matter what!"

"Good for you."

"And you should too!"

"I do." He replied a little confused by how she was sneering at him. And after her very notified nod, Starrk shook his head and sat up from the steps to do as his counter part suggested, and slowly made his way around the house only to find the living room, and most of the arrancar flipping through the channels, "Would you just pick something already!"

"There's nothing on ass."

"At it again I see? Grimmjow? Nnoitra?"

"Humph, who asked you wildly coyote."

"Ha ha…Any one seen Urahara or Tessai."

"Nah, but I saw one of the brats run by here a minute ago, said something about bringing towels up to Eri."

"Towels?" It was odd, but that was all Starrk needed to start up the stairs, and down the hall to the last room on the right, which Eri was staying in.

Of course making sure not to intrude, the Prima knocked on the door, "Come in." Well, it wasn't hard to find Tessai that was for sure, and next to him was the little girl that was always with the red headed boy. Ururu was what he remembered her name to be, "Ah Starrk, didn't think you'd still be here. How are you doing?"

"Better now that the excitements died down. Any word from Ichigo?"

"Unfortunately he went out of town for a couple days and where they're at it may take some time to get back. But don't worry he says he'll get here when he can."

"Is he at least on his way?"

"Yes. We told him to wait, but he felt he should come back in case our _friend_ decided to make another appearance."

Starrk nodded his eyes going from the burly man to the slumbering girl, "What about Eri?"

"She's looking better, no longer pale or having trouble swallowing so that's good. She can finally drink to hydrate herself. When you brought her here it was like she had been starving herself." Starrk cock a brow at the large man, "That's not right. She's been eating frequent meals and everything."

"Then it must be from the one who tried to destroy her. Who ever it is, they certainly want this young woman dead."

"That's another thing I came up here for, have you seen Urahara, I wanted to ask him about any leads he may have."

"Hmm…" The man rubbed his chin, and his glasses flickered, "Last I remember he was talking to Ms. Yourichi in the kitchen."

"Ah. Wait, you mean the cat woman?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I didn't even know she was here." _Must have slipped my mind._

Suddenly a small cough came from Eri, her body convulsing to the cough itself, but her eyes were still closed shut, and her temperature seemed to drastically grow again, "Hmm, this is strange. I've never seen a fever like this before. Maybe once, but not for a long time now."

"What is it?"

"It seems her body is trying to repel what I've given it. It's working don't worry, but it's just so interesting to see."

"Anything distinctive?"

"Take a look." When Starrk actually looked at Eri and took a few steps up to the bed side, his eyes widened a bit to see the girl pulsing a shade of orange just on the rim of her body's outline, "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed. I might want to tell Kisuke."

"Is this bad?"

"Not really, if we can catch this thing before it gets worse it should be a walk in the park."

"What is it exactly?"

"Well, it's not rejection on Eri's half, but on that thing inside her. It's attempting to block off any way of helping her."

"Why? I don't get it. Who is this guy?"

"You got me. You'll have to ask her." Both Starrk and Tessai turned to find it was Urahara who had come to find the two this time, and just in time too, "I heard someone was looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was." Starrk said before looking back to Eri's sleeping form, the look of pain hiding beneath her slumber, but from what he could see she wasn't in so much as before. Whatever it did to her, it didn't have that big of an impact as he was hoping for."

"So that's good news."

"Well, it's a sign of recovery, but she's not out of the woods yet. Here's to hoping. Would you like to keep her company in the mean time? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Sure. I don't mind. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet here."

"No problem. Tessai?"

"Yes sir." Without delay the two were left alone, Stark stood there by the door for a moment examining Eri's nearly lifeless body, her pale skin, and knitted brows. She was fighting for her life and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. The Espada felt helpless.

He stepped up little by little, slowly making his way to her beside, and sitting down next to her, studying her, conjuring. Thinking. Thinking was the only thing that ever got him through. Now that he had someone other than Lilinette to worry about, Stark could only grab the girl's hand, and hold it. He held it tight, hoping she would know that he was there with her. That she wasn't alone.

His eyes softened, and focused hard on the girls face. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, how much he wanted to see her face brighten like the sun again. His heart was aching, his body pulsing with worry and remorse. Anger. He could control his frustration, but he could only hope she would wake up soon enough. Open her eyes and give him one of her great smiles that he seemed to be missing at the moment. "Hang in there kid." Was all he could think to say, feeling stupid for saying it, and shook his head as he scoffed, "What am I saying…Look, I know I screwed up. Bad. I should've been watching you. I failed you as a protector…And as a friend. And I know don't really show my appreciation for a kind of woman like you…But…" His eyes trailed to their connected hands. The feel of her own soft skin touching his own. He began to intriguing study their fingers, slowing lacing them together, "Ah hell, I do worry about you. Maybe more than I should. Everyone keeps asking me why I care so much. I still can't give them my answer of why…Maybe I don't need to answer them. I just do. And that's okay. Because I-…" His throat swelled. He could hardly swallow when he felt the need to say it.

If any time was right, it wasn't now, but he could barely keep it inside. He wanted to say it for the longest time, and who knew when would be the next time he'd get this opportunity, "I like you…" When he did, an over whelming chill ran up his spine. It was a good feeling though, one that made him lean his lips to her bandaged hands, kissing her soft exposed knuckles. He even inhaled, taking in that scent he could nearly taste on his lips as he put her hand held in both, his eyes searching the girl for any kind reaction.

Of course. He should've known better. He had finally found the courage to tell the girl how he really felt, and here she was, unconscious, not even listening to a single word of it. He felt ridiculous, but hid it as he squeezed her hand, laying his head against it, his eyes closing as he sighed, "You know, this wouldn't feel so tedious if you could actually hear me. Or at least tell me whether or not you felt the same." He lightly tittered at his own words, suddenly hitching his breath when he felt Eri squeeze his hand.

It was barely noticeable, but he felt it, and lifted his head to see her hand holding his. It surprised him at first, but his expression filled with what looked like pain and shock as he noticed her face still in a deep slumber, but her hand seeming to be the only thing responding to him.

It was good enough for him to know that she could still hear him, that everything he just said wasn't a waste after all. And now, all he could do was use a free hand to brush her hair out of her face, and slouch over so he could lay his head down right next to hers.

As much as he would've climbed into the bed to ease her the best he could, remembering that his closeness had calmed her thoughts once before, but seeing how much pain she was in, still fighting the way she was, connecting their heads as he drifted to sleep was as close as he was going to get to her at the moment.

He hoped that by the time he had awaken from his nap, Eri would be awake too, smiling again, if not just a little to make him feel…Not so alone again.

* * *

><p>It sucked trying to hold a barrier through shear will, the blue bubble protecting Eri's soul only seemed to waver between strength and weakness, bad and good, orange and blue. The two wavered and pushed between the other, one trying to out do the other, but the dark haired girl stayed strong, her knees up to her chest, as she held them tight, feeling almost out of energy while she laid in her empty abyss, her soul battling against another.<p>

The creature chuckled which caused Eri to open her eyes to the red spiky haired man, his green sadistic eyes staring back at hers. His handsome smile turning into a grin as he leaned a hand against the blue. It repelled his touch, causing his fingers to shatter away before reforming as he stared down at the reaction, amused, "_**Interesting, still resilient, still strong, and beautiful, yet still weak minded as ever, taking such pettiness against Espada's such as those; I bet they haven't even noticed by now that I maybe a hollow, but I still retained my human form. What fools…And you still want to try to keep them safe eh? That won't last long if you keep getting so pathetically weak! Eventually I will take over, and once I do, you and the rest of your family line will suffer. Suffer for not keeping your end of the bargain.**_"

"I did keep my end of the bargain, but after what you did? Those people you killed with your powers, my powers! You expect me to sit by and let you control them? Control me? To use my powers against my friends? You've killed enough people I care about, and abused me for far too long, I won't be weak I won't let you take it. I won't let you take me. You tricked my mother, fooled me, knowing I was different from everyone else, and murdered, if not all, my family. I will never surrender, I will fight you to the bitter end."

"Cute sentiment princess, but no matter how hard you'll try to stop me, you know deep down you can't. Not when I own half of what you are."

"And you bonded with me on purpose so you could."

"_**As I've mentioned before since you have such a short term memory, when we were married you knew the risk**_."

"And I will find a way to undo it. I will. I don't care if you are a part of me now, or that you have half of my powers. For now, you are just a parasite, I'm just trying to find the formula that's a permanent solution." The man stared, itching his goat-y as he seemed intrigued by the idea. Eyeing his ex lover; from what Eri could tell, her words did seem to make him think.

To make him think she really did stand a chance against him. None the less that stupid idiotic grin took his face, "_**Very well Eri, I'll play your little game. I do love a challenge after all.**_" His rieshi seemed to diminish the orange glowing oozing and irradiating ceasing, having her own bubble still remain.

He must've missed it before but when he had reached out for her barrier before, it had left him cut, and dripping of crimson blood into the abyss. When he notice the red painted on his fingers, he licked his lips and began to suck on the wound, before licking his lips of the liquid, "_**Just remember that I'll be waiting for my opportunity. The moment you let your guard down, the very moment you slip up, I'll be there, like I've always been, waiting for my chance to devour your soul. I will become stronger. Mark my words**_."

"You're a deluded bastard Taiyou."

"Who's the deluded one here, really? You put on a tough act like you're some tough bitch, but I know the little girl dwelling inside you, I constantly seeing you struggling, like you've got some excess baggage riding up your ass."

"You're my baggage Taiyou, and until you decide to make you're move, I'll be waiting too. And I'll get stronger than you, faster, keen in all sense of the word. And when that day comes you decide to stab me in the back, you won't even recognize yourself when I'm done with your pretty boy face!"

"Heh, I accept your challenge Eri. A year from now, I expect you to be at your best. I'll explain the rules when I'm actually powerful enough to have a physical form of my own."

"Just get out of here, before I loose my temper." She was tired of staring at him, sick of seeing his face. His heavy acidic aura only making her feel nauseous as she felt herself come more into consciousness.

"On me? That's a laugh. Later sweet tits." She gave him such a glare that if her looks could've killed him, she would, in an instant if it was possible.

But as his form diminished below her, Eri felt her soul fall heavy, almost as if her body had accepted herself back into her vessel.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on a bed, not of her room, but of some unfamiliar house. Yet, the only thing familiar was the face of a man she seemed to focus in on when she rubbing her blurred vision with a hand that seemed to mindlessly move there on demand.

When she saw who it was she smiled laying her hand down against her stomach as she watched Stark sleep. His comical sleeping pattern always giving Eri a fit of giggles, even when her body felt like it was falling apart. It hurt to laugh though, she could barely make the sound without gritting her teeth, and hiss.

Then she felt it. One of her hands seemed to be laced with something, and when Eri's eyes found what it was, her eyes softened, her lips smiling but, contently, lovingly. She seemed to remember none to little of what he said, something that made her squeeze his hand again, and waken the man completely from sleep.

Like, snorting so loud that it scared the living hell out Eri when he rose from the dead, "Oh dear god my hand!" He even jerked the injured hand he had a grasp on, getting the girl to arch and hiss before feeling the Primera completely release, "Eri! I'm so sorry! Ah man…" The coyote rubbed his eyes with his fingers and rubbed his face before he out to help, "Do you need an ice pack or anything?"

"N-No. I'm okay really, the nerves are just tender that's all."

"I wouldn't blame you. Kisuke said that your injuries would take awhile, but you were stabilized."

Eri tried to sit up a little after the pain had settled, her finger tips throbbing to numbing. Then Stark grabbed her elbows, making sure not to touch her hands now that he had hurt the poor girl. He felt so careless, and wanted to atone for that, "How are you feeling? That 'hollow' gave your body quite a beating."

"Nothing I can't handle Stark, but thank you for asking."

"Yeah, well…I'll go get the others let them know you're awake. Lilinette's been worried sick about you."

"I'm sure she has…"

"We all have…" His voice was soft as he muttered, getting Eri to look up as she ran her fingers through her hair, seeing the stern look in his gaze. She knew what the look meant, and blew a strand up in the air, hoping to get it out of her face, but it only fell to the side, still in her view. Then she looked down at her fingers playing with each other, the action of nerves being unsettled.

She knew she couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't try to keep Taiyou a secret anymore. Not without destroying not just herself but everyone else in the process.

If she didn't tell them now, Taiyou would win, and in a way, Eri would've been protecting him. She couldn't do that. Not anymore. She was pass saving him. There was no redemption in what he had done. What he planned on doing. There was so much to tell. She could only think of where to start as she bit her lip, "I know, I said I would control it. That I could." She rubbed her arm, her eyes full of guilt, and regret as she looked down to her knees, anything other than seeing the gentle stare of the coyote standing before her, "…I'm sure you're pretty disappointed in me huh?" She attempted to itch the side of her head, but instead she felt a sharp pain hissing back, getting Stark to take a step forward.

Eri put out her hand easing making him freeze and relax as she looked up to him again, "I owe you an explanation. About everything, the bruises, the powers…There's a lot more to me than I've been leading on, only because I've been trying to keep my grandmother's promise before she passed away." Stark watched the girl closely, hearing her out and knowing that there was more to be said, "Before you start, you need to have the others here too. If Kisuke knows more about what's wrong with you, he might have a better chance of helping you. You trust him, right?" Stark waited for her answer seeing how timid she was just by look alone.

Then she sighed, grabbing the pillow she once laid on to embrace it to her chest, and hunch over it with her chin on the soft cotton, "I do. Even if I didn't know, I wouldn't have much of a choice. From what I remember, Kisuke's a very smart and dangerous man."

"Loony too sometimes." Eri couldn't help the giggle, tired and still aching though she though the pain was worth it, seeing a smile cross the Primera's face. She didn't know why, but the girl's heart fluttered, her cheeks feeling rosy and hot as she looked away bashfully.

Stark seemed to notice it, but knew this wasn't the time for their own little talk. They had plenty of time after to speak to one another. Right now, all Stark wanted to do was make sure she was really alright. Especially if she was anxious to go home. Knowing her, she liked being at home more than someone's place. Go figure.

It didn't take long for Kisuke and Tessai to return along with everyone else piling into the room. They weren't exactly why everyone had to come, and Grimmjow was the first to speak being in the far corner to keep his distance, "Can someone tell me why everyone had to follow?"

"Curiosity. You're not the only one Sexta." Nnoitra retorted nastily, seeming just as bored as they watched Kisuke take the girl's temperature, and all. It wasn't like a cold though, this time of temperature taking was of her soul, and reishi, to make sure nothing funny would happen, or heaven forbidden, go wrong. And Eri wanted to be at a 100% before she left.

She didn't trust Taiyou's words, not by a long shot. At any time he could attack, and Eri needed that reading to calm her nerves, "Che, apparently so, but this is ridiculous. I can barely breath in here."

"Then get out Grimmjow no one's forcing you to stay here." Lily spat about to throw her shoe at him before Stark stopped her by a grab of her wrist that held her accessory, "Not in here Lilinette."

"Oh. Right."

"If you guys want to go back to the house it's totally fine with me. As long as I have someone with me I'll be okay." Eri suggested, hoping they'd take it since they all looked pretty exhausted.

"The hell with that, I want to see what made you go all psycho." But of course Grimmjow just had to be the stubborn ass about everything. At least in Eri's eyes.

_Did he say what I think he said? _"I didn't go psycho! Whenever everyone's ready I'll explain everything."

"Why not now. Now's a good time as any." Kisuke interjected the two seeing the look on Eri's face. It wasn't worry, it wasn't disturbed by what he said either.

If anything she seemed like she just wanted to get it off her chest. And with a close of her eyes and a deep shaky breath she nodded confidently, "Right. Well…God where do I start?"

"How about with Taylor."

"Oh…That…I've…I've kind of lied about his real name…."

"Really." Stark folded his arms, Lilinette listened in closely, as well as the rest of the room, "It's Taiyou. I lied about his name because his last name everyone knows. Taiyou Riko."

"Ri-, He has your last name?"

"Yeah…uh-, he's…Sort of my ex husband."

"THE FUCK!" Grimmjow's voice nearly shook the house, and startled the hell out of Eri as she closed her eyes at the feel. She hated that feeling, the feel of being internally shocked when someone would yell, the feel of a cold sweat starting while your heart is trying to stop itself from igniting into her throat. It was fear. Fear was the force, but she swallowed the feeling down as she regained her composure, her breath shaky from the after math, "Hold on Grimmjow relax. What do mean Eri was it some sort of arranged marriage."

"Yeah." She admitted shyly, ashamed, "But that's not where the story starts. My family had been doing arranged marriages for years, because of the powers we possess."

"You mean your healing ability." Kisuke corrected, his voice calm and sweet to keep the girl talking as she looked down at her hands like they had been stained, "I had another ability too. Back when I was three, my mother and I were at the park. A man was walking by with a dog, beautiful one. I guess the dog could sense I wasn't normal or something, because it just started barking at me, viciously growling and trying to get to me." Her eyes were wavering back and forth, almost afraid to say what happened, but continued anyways, "That dog was pretty strong, considering the owners hands slipped right out. His hands must've burned…That's when the dog came running at me. Teeth showing, his legs running faster than I had ever seen any animal run before. I was so terrified, I ran towards my mother, seeing her running towards me, screaming for me. I screamed for her too." Her eyes were watering, but she wiped the threatening tears away, trying to stop the pain in her sore throat.

She remember being so little, but saw the memory so vividly, it was like she was reliving it all over again, "God damn it I slipped on the muddy grass on the field and knew I was a goner. I turned to see the dog almost coming at me," She tightened her eyes the sheets tangled in her fingers now, "He was so close I could feel him moving the ground. I couldn't help it. I turned over, facing him. He was right there. Right where you're sitting. I heard my mother's cry, and I panicked. I lashed out and threw my hands up to block the dog with my hand. I killed it with just the force of that orange energy you saw…" She was breathless, rasping and hiding her face in the sheet she held, "It was an accident though. I didn't mean to kill it."

"It's alright Eri…" A hand was placed on her head calming her shaking form. No one said anything but they knew she was crying. Some more sympathetic than others, "Take a break if you need to."

"No. I'm sorry, it was just…a very hard time for me. Because I had trouble controlling it when I got angry, so my mother tried to have me concealed to only people in the family house."

"What do you mean 'family house'."

"It was where different parents with gifted children come to make sure they children grow up happy and…Accepted. That's where I met Taiyou. It was also a place where they had traditional arranged marriages."

"That's where you met Taiyou?"

"Yes." She admitted, "I admit when I first met him, he was…Well, normal as man could be. Special in his own way here and there, but…I always sense something…Off about him."

Kisuke tilted his head, "You know, if you're talking about the Riko I'm thinking of. Weren't the Riko's almost like the Romanies."

"Sort of. My grandmother was the only one I could think of that wasn't like one. She wanted a stable home, constantly had people over and opened her doors to anyone who need help. But it was never a good idea to cross her, she was sweet and old but she was skilled and deadly if you tried to stab her in the back. I've seen it done on one occasion."

"She killed in front of you?"

"When I was at a reasonable age, yes. But, hold on, don't get me off track just yet. Anyways, where was I…Oh yeah, the arranged marriage. Taiyou had the ability to bind soul mates to one another. Like, literal bond mates. He was the one that did most of the ceremonies when a few others were…Well, I don't know, but I had seen him do it plenty of times. Around the time I was a teenager and turned 16 I was married to him, binding my soul to his. He owned half of what I was, and what I was."

"That's retard." Grimmjow and Nnoitra snapped making Eri growl before rolling her eyes away from them, "Anyways! My grandmother had gotten sick a couple years after and she had to be rushed to the hospital. My mother went with herh. She asked Taiyou to take care of me. Of course he said he would…But he didn't mean in the sense she meant. My grandmother…She didn't come until after I called but…After more years of being away from her, I had been…attending to Taiyou. At first, I didn't seem to notice it, but I started to feel weak, cold, tired. I could barely move or breath. Something was sucking the life out of me, and I knew it was Taiyou when I started to notice the pattern, especially how weak I would get when he'd be far away. The further he was the harder it was for me to control the aurantiaco than the hyacintho."

"I-Is that Latin?"

"Yes. It's what my family calls it, but the power is more like destruction and healing. Bad and good."

"Who speaks Latin anymore?"

"A few! Enough to still be around, I'm just telling you how it is. When I couldn't get aurantiaco to work, I knew it had to be Taiyou. So I asked him. He said it was, but he said it was because of his contract to me, that it's just the way the marriage worked, so he was in control of it now. I believed it for a little while not wanting to think anything wrong with it since I did…You know."

"You're an idiot for giving up power like that! What were thinking! Did you even know who this prick was?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra both seemed upset by this.

"He's right, with power like that you could've just destroyed the bastard the first day ya met him. Now look at what you've gone and done." Suddenly the pantera's and the mantis's heads were smacked together causing them both to hiss and curse.

Lilinette again had made herself the little bouncer of Eri, "I'm about to kick you both in the balls and then kick ya out if you don't shut up!"

"Damn it…Lily."

"You guys are a bunch of morons! Have you heard anything Eri's been saying! The crap she went through wasn't her choice! She wanted to control her powers! She thought Taiyou would do that for her! She obviously trusted him."

"And that was a mistake she paid for. So if you two don't can it I'm going to throw you all out so she can finish telling me the rest of the story. Go ahead Eri." Eri's eyes never lost sight of Kisuke's only afraid to the look anyone else at the moment as she spoke up through the soft timid voice, "I thought I did trust. God knows I did. He seemed…Trustworthy. I thought he loved me, what could I say, I was fooled. You know what the funny thing is though. I wasn't hurt at the fact that he betrayed me…I'm hurt because he took the only other person that truly loved me and wanted to protect me."

"Eri…What happened after your mother returned?"

"It…It wasn't that. It was before. I had been watching the news lately, being at home, bored, sometimes the only is to watch the news. People were being murdered. Specific people. People I had met, and seen. One of them being one of the people of our home. I knew it was him. Everyone knew it was him. He began to use the place as his own personal kingdom. Making people fight each other, killing people that wouldn't. This didn't last long though, because my mother came to the rescue. She knew how my powers felt when they were used, and she knew something was wrong. When she got there, half of the people were already dead from refusing to fight, or do anything he said anymore. They were tired of being controlled, of not being free. I was tired too, and I tried to save the others, since that's all I could do, but many were already dead when I tried to get to them. It sucks that my powers were limited back then, and I'm still limited now. Makes it even worse that I have a mad man stuck inside me."

"How did Taiyou become what he is?" Eri's eyes darkened, her eyes reliving the memory like she had before with the dog, her eyes slightly watering not from tears but from the feel of the rush she was getting. The uncomfortable rush of wanting to rip something apart with her bare hands, "The contract. When his soul was released from his body, he stayed with me. My powers and that contract of his binding us together. The only way for me to break is to be remarried, but…That's…Not gonna happen." She blushed trying to push the thought away, "I already made that mistake once before I don't plan on throwing myself into another contract anytime soon."

"I wouldn't blame you. Sounds like this Taiyou's a piece of work. I wonder where his background could be found."

"Mostly likely the old family house, but…I'm never going back there. Never. I ran from that place and that's how I want to stay. Gone."

"Eri…"

"No! I'm not going back! You can't make me and if you even try I'll-,"

"Eri relax, relax it's alright. No one's taking you there. Nothing is set in stone, we just wanted to know what happened there. What happened when your mother got there?"

"She fought Taiyou. He was sick, my powers weren't met to be consumed, and he did so thinking that he was helping me. The Taiyou I knew is long gone, what lies under that skin now is a demon. He's the fucking devil incarnate." She gasped catching her cursing, "I'm sorry. It's just…Who do you think won? It's not that hard to see-, why my mother isn't here…Why no one is…" There was a silence.

Her mind felt like every picture was coming at her at once. A picture book at its finest. She closed her eyes and sighed, her lips glossed when she licked them, "When she came back, she saw it was just me and a couple left still standing. I was holding a barrier with hyacintho, but without my other powers to balance the scale, I didn't have much time before it would eventually give out."

"Wait, shouldn't both your powers work equally?"

"They do, but it all depends on who's using it. Taiyou was good at possessing other powers. The most arrogant thing he usually would say is you can't take people's abilities and just use them. Once the contract is made the memories of owning them become his as well. It's complicated, it's almost hard for me to remember what he said exactly myself."

"I think I understand though, it's training without the physical labor. I see why he's so good at hiding though he must've gotten that from one of the people he bided a contract with."

"Yeah. He did actually. The girl's name was Yoko. He killed her the moment my powers got to him. But, when my mother tried to take him out…He killed her too." There was silence. What could anyone say to that?

Eri seemed to go numb, but continued, monotone, and almost emotionless, "That fight lasted for hours. The place was nothing but a big pile of rock by the time they were finished. I told the others to leave, to get out when I let down the barrier. I wanted to get them out of there as fast as I could. They didn't make it. He saw my barrier dissipate and he took them down without even moving.

He nearly got me, but he still had unfinished with me and my mother. So…" She quivered and shivered, putting a hand to her lips as she found the courage to say it, "He… took over my body…I…I had no control. That's when my mother…" A flash of light blinded her, getting her hand to cover her eyes as she came to remember the sight of her mother's bloody corpse at her feet, "He made me kill my mother. He thought using me as a shield would make her slip up and it did. She tried to stop it by injuring my body, hoping that I'd be able to gain control in time to heal myself." She swallowed, "She was right." She gave a breathless titter, her teeth about to chatter, "But my mother died because of me."

"It wasn't you though, and you know that Eri." Kisuke tried to persuade her to see the reality of what happened, but the dark haired brunette could only look at him sighing, "Could you say that if this happened to you, Kisuke?"

"I'd be in shock, and I would've definitely mourned, maybe even felt guilty that I couldn't have prevented it, but never would I blame myself for something that someone else did. I mean, my actions wouldn't have been my own."

"And that's just it! I had no control Kisuke! I didn't know how to take back my body until he stopped! He st-, he sto…God I couldn't even recognize her face when he was finished!"

"Alright, no more talking about it, okay? I think we can assume you found us after you regained consciousness. Healing yourself."

"…Yeah." She said trying to calm herself, her breathing uneasy and her eyes frantic. She closed her eyes and took the deepest relaxing breath she could, then reopened her eyes to see Kisuke softly smiling at her.

She barely knew this guy, and this man made her feel…Not so guilty about everything. Why? She had done something horrible didn't she? She didn't understand why he was so nice and why he was smiling so kindly, "It had found a phone booth, called her, told her what happened. She told me she didn't have much time, and that I was her successor to her home. Her will was hidden in a place where only I would be able to find it, and that's how I got the house. Unfortunately, before I could get to the house, I found Stark wounded. And the people from Soul Society took me away."

"We weren't a burden were we?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, of course not! Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant before I could get there I ran into you guys. But after everything resolved…Well, here we are."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But you guys didn't come until a couple weeks after I had already gotten the house. That's it seemed odd that I was living alone."

"I see why though. You went through a lot Eri. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Mr. Urahara, but I'm afraid I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because…I lied to you guys. I didn't tell the truth about Taiyou. I just thought, maybe if I could attempt to contain him I could…I don't know."

"Make him disappear. But you should've known that hiding it wouldn't have worked. Eri, the longer he possesses you, the more he will drain your energy. He'll kill you. If not your body then your soul. Do you really want that?"

"No…" She shook her head, frightened at the reality. Her life was on the line and the one that could pull the plug on her was a sociopath, "Put I don't know how to get rid of him."

"I might. If you give me a few days to study what we're dealing with. Until then, I would suggest having someone watch you. I don't care where you're at they should be with you at all times."

"A bodyguard?"

"Yeah! Can I volunteer!" Lilinette sounded ecstatic about the idea, which Eri happily welcomed, "We could enroll you in my school if necessary."

"Yay! I'm so pumped!"

"Alright, but what about at home? During work?"

"What about Stark?" Lilinette volunteered her counterpart.

Usually Stark would've disagreed, but after feeling guilty for not taking care of his friend, he felt the need to take up that responsibility, "I don't mind." When he actually spoke his opinion though everyone looked at him surprised that he really didn't object, "I should've been watching her, and I fell asleep on the job thinking she'd be fine. I was wrong, so I wish to atone from my mistake."

"Stark…" The Primera looked over at Eri giving a soft smile, before running fingers through his hair, blowing the smaller hairs back out of the front of his face, "Well…What now?"

"You go home, relax, keep an eye on this one until we get something together. Don't worry, I think I might have a pretty good idea on how to fix this."

"Really? H-How?" Eri sounded hopeful, and relieved, never knowing the feeling of hope for a long time. Her heart was beating so fast, wondering the secret that she hadn't figured out for years, "Well…I can't that it'll work for sure, but I have a hunch it will."

"Wait…So you're not even sure?"

"I think I know someone who went through the same thing. Since Taiyou is a hollow, that mean he must've removed his own chain, making himself strong with Eri's power. It worked obviously, but he must've somehow retained some kind of form as a soul."

"His fleshy form." Eri replied.

"Ah, see, now that's interesting. Most hollows usually still retain their hollow forms even possessing body, but Taiyou must've found some loop hole not to."

"Again, probably my powers."

"Yeah, probably. But, until I do more research on your condition Eri you'll have to live like you normally do, just keep yourself occupied, and make sure you always have someone at your side, it doesn't even necessarily have to be Stark or Lilinette as long as someone can watch you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And really, don't worry, I'll have a solution before you know it."

"Okay."

"Alright…Well! You're free to go whenever you wish. I think it was Lilinette who has my phone number so please feel free to call me. Or stop by which ever you prefer, my door is always open." Eri nodded smiling happily, feeling a little better, as she bowed her head to the man who was standing before her, "Thank you Kisuke, I mean, really I appreciate your help. I don't know what I'd do if-,"

"No no, don't you be sorry. It's not easy being a Ryoka."

"Right…Ryoka…" She ruffled her hair a bit, and sighed deeply, finally putting her feet over the bed side so she could stand. Her whole body felt heavy, but she slowly straightening herself to stand, and shake the man's hand.

He gladly took hers, and bowed his head as well before leaving with Tessai who waved his farewells, "It was an honor to meet you Miss." Eri gave him a two digit salute before she hunched over to get her shoes.

Everyone else seemed to stand back while Lilinette, Stark and Halibel were the ones to approached the girl, "You sure you're going to make it home?" Lily was the first to ask, knowing not to jump on Eri just yet, even though she really wanted to.

Eri plopped down on the bed again, and slipped on her shoes over her feet beginning to tie them, "It's alright. I'm sore, and my fingers feel like they're on fire but I'll make it. My throat feels a little sore too."

"Yeah well you did screams like a freaking banshee when Taiyou was reeking havoc." Grimmjow wasn't being sarcastic, but he made sure that she knew of her stupidity, as many times as he apparently saw fit.

Until Stark stepped up to the girl, and hunched over to help Eri with her shoe laces she seemed to be having trouble with.

She seemed to feel bad about it, but gave him a half of a smile to show she appreciated it. He seemed to smile back, looking back down at his progress until he was finished.

He then pulled away looking to the others, "She knows what she did wasn't a good idea. It might've seemed like one when she kept it from us, but isn't kind of obvious that she wasn't intentially trying to get us into trouble?"

"Still, what kind of shit is that? She comes up with a bullshit story like that and we're the ones that have to clean up her fucking mess!"

"I told you I was trying to control it!" Eri yelled back wanting to smack the lips of the Espada, if only she had the energy to do so.

"And what good did that do. You're an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know you morons! Let's recap shall we!" She wasn't serious but after screaming like that all she could was feel a sharp pain shock the front of her skull, making her hiss and lean over with a moan, "Eri? Now look what you did you asshole! Get out of here before I hog tie you both and send you to outer space!"

"The hell you could." Was the Mantis response, before strolling out, leaving Grimmjow to stay with a small gruff grunt.

"Eri, let me carry you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just dehydrated."

"Then let's get home, and I'll get you some water. The moment we get there you're going straight to bed."

"What? But I just got out of bed-, ah! Hey Stark put me down!"

"No. Bed."

"Goddamn it I can walk- owe my head…"

"Just relax Eri, Stark's will be your big brave knight!"

"Lilinette…!" The both of them sung in unison, but the small fraction just laughed.

"By the way where's my car?"

"Don't worry. It's back at the house, safe and sound."

"Mm….It better be…" Stark and Lily chuckled, only to receive a growl from the blue haired Esapda walking behind the four. Halibel looked back at the Sexta, nudging him in the arm to get him to lighten up, but he just rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter VI: Eat Me<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the long delay on this, I finally got it done <strong>__**J**__** I'm so happy! I wanted to make it longer, but I figure the next chapter would be worth the wait. Hope you guys liked it, if not I'm sorry I failed you. You individually I mean…Wait…What? I don't know, I've been up since 6:00, and went to bed around 12:00, I'm beat. Until next time :P Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which is like sticking a crayon up your nose. Hey, I'm giving you a warning, the choice and consequences are yours :D Anyways R&R and thanks for the view**_


	6. Chapter 6 Eat Me

_**Ello ello again, I hope you're all ready for some smut because I finally did it! Starrk Lemon everyone! ENJOY~**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Sorry once again for any errors, I know the last few have been a bit, whacky shall I say? What? You say they suck? WELL DAMN! J/K Anyways, have fun. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Eat Me<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eri laid sprawled out on her couch, her comforter from her bed spread across cushions. She had been on her first week of sick leave, bored out of her mind, and only able to keep her eyes on the new movie she was completely zoned into. She was so captivated by the it that she didn't even mind watching it upside down.<p>

It was a Disney movie that had just arrived on paper view, Brave. She may have seemed alone, her head off the edge of the couch while her heels dug into the back of the seat, slowly reaching over into a large bowl of popcorn to slip the tasty kettle corn in her mouth, but suddenly, someone came out of the kitchen door, grinning and smiling as she plopped herself down next to her friend with their mango smoothies, "I'm so psyched I've been waiting for this movie forever!"

"You and me both Lilinette."

"Is it weird that we're watching a cartoon?" She asked making sure it wasn't weird for their age, but Eri just shrugged and smiled, "It's for families, and kids of all ages, so why do I care?"

"Good point. I like that. Oh, here you go." Eri flipped her around so she was sitting up, and happily took the glass of goodness, and put the curly straw to her mouth, her eyes still on the movie and never leaving.

Lilinette knew how her friend got around movies she'd been wanting to see, in fact she kind of got the same way when she was in the zone, "Do you think Stark would want to watch this?"

"I…Don't think this would be his type of movie…I mean, I know I said it's for everyone basically, but not everyone can handle Disney like others can."

"Why not?"

"Lots, and lots of singing."

"Oh."

"Could you see Grimmjow sitting through one of these?" Eri and Lilinette both at each other for a moment before shaking their heads, "Hell no." They both giggled taking bits of kettle into their mouths in unison as they continued to watch the movie in silence.

Around the middle of the movie, the sound of someone's footsteps were making their way down the stairs, "So, how are you two holding up?"

"A-okay so far! Want to join us?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"I actually came down to get some food, but…Sure, I'll watch it."

"It may not be your cup of tea, but it's been given good ratings." Eri said smiling up at the man as he walked passed them, stopping in front of them, and returning the girl's smile, "And that's a good thing right?"

"Uh duh." Lilinette added to her counterpart, hearing him groan before he started to make his way to the kitchen. Rummaging around.

"So Eri, do you have everything for the Barbeque?"

"Yep! I'm ready! Some of the Captains are bringing their own sake, but I bought a special one to kick it up a notch."

"Oh? You're going to drink?"

"Hell yeah, I want to get slammed."

"Okay, Eri, that sounded… Just so wrong…" The fraccion as well as some of the others chortled to the comment. Eri even smiled giggling with the brightest grin, "It always does." She sighed agreeing with a nod.

"Well, what time does it start?" The Coyote asked coming back out with a bowl of strawberries, "3:00. And don't eat all those I'm making chocolate covered fruits for desert."

"Oh…I'm gonna make you my little wife-y Eri!" Lily bear hugged her friend nearly knocking over the popcorn before Stark caught it on his way over to the lazy chair, giving it to the giggling girls.

The Primera couldn't help but smile at the two, watching them have such a good time with one another. He liked seeing Eri back to health too, feeling good enough to finally go back to work on Monday with a glowing smile, and a kick in her step.

She was happy, which made him happy.

_Crap, I'm staring…_ He shifted his eyes to the television, slowly eating his bowl until it was empty, listening to the girls review the movie while they were watching it. He had to be thankful he had the gift of blocking them out when something caught his attention. When the movie got the end of it the girls and Stark were watching in silence, in suspense to know what would happen.

When the movie ended the three were smiling, and as the credits began to roll Eri could only sigh, and exit out of the ordered movie, turning it to regular cable again. She was kind of glad to see that it was on one of the music channels, and immediately on cue, Eri already knew what the song was, and gasped happily looking to Lilinette. She knew the song too, and they both jumped at the sound of the melody, "Monster!"

_I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me stop holding your breathe_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy_

Immediately the two jumped on the couch and began to dance with the sound of Eminem rhyming, but would sing the chorus when it came.

Stark could only watch and listen with a smile and a chuckle, listening to the power in Eri's and Lilinette's voice, their giggles and the way their hands connected when they danced together. They both jumped off the couch, and started their own separated dances, laughing and lip syncing it until the very end.

By the that time, another had been watching them from the stairs. The panther, and the mantis. And passing right by them was Harribel with a solemn look, which changed the moment she saw Eri and Lily egging her to join, both of them jumping up and down like maniacs. But she refused and laughed at their antics, enjoying the sight of the two enjoying themselves.

Another song soon replaced the recent one, making the two gasp again and laugh again, Eri twirling off into the middle of the two girl with her hands out like she was pretending to be an airplane, twirling around and around as Lily continued to sing and jump around as well.

Stark had hardly stopped watching them. It was all in slow motion for him, taking in the sight of his other half playing and singing with a woman he had yet to tell he liked. And the sight of her smiling and her hair dancing around her like the flow of water, the way her hips moved strict to smooth.

Then her pretty ocean eyes caught his, and he smiled more, his heart beat off by a second, and his breath becoming hitched. He was tired and annoyed by this feeling. He was holding back, and he hated it. He just wanted to tell before he exploded. He wanted to do things he never thought of really doing to a woman until now. And as the song began to wrap up, Stark could only feel his need and desire eat him away.

She looked so happy from before, more alive. He couldn't help how he felt any longer. He needed to tell her tonight, or hoped that he was bound to slip up. He assumed he'd make a fool of himself, since he was never really good at telling his feelings to others. Lilinette was the only one to see through his mask, but only because they were bounded by more than their souls.

_Little ghost, little ghost,_

_One I'm scared of the most,_

_Can you scare me up a little bit of love?_

_I'm the only one that sees you, and I can't do much to please you_

_And it's not yet time to meet the lord above_

_No it's not yet time to meet the lord above_

"Oh I love that song so, so much!" Eri cheered before making her way into the kitchen with the girls, "I love white stripes, I want to go to one of their concerts so bad."

"Maybe we should. But the trip would cost us a bundle." Lilinette sighed nodding, "Oh man. Well, maybe we can make calculations some other time. If anything we should start cleaning up the place before early birds decide to show up."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll start in the kitchen, I need to start preparing appetizers, and marinating the meat for tonight."

"If you say so. I'm going to make some lemonade while I'm at it." Lilinette began to reach into the fridge, the pitcher of lemonade was empty, making her give a glare, "Goddamn it." When Eri looked over only to giggle when she saw why, "It's alright. I'll go get some more from outside."

"I'm so glad you have a lemon tree."

"Me too. Spring wouldn't be as great without it. I'll be back!"

"Right." While Eri was away, Lily decided to help with some of the marinading, Halibel just sat at the table reading the newspaper when she looked over to the green haired girl, "So, how's Eri doing so far?"

"Good. Nothing out of the ordinary. But when it does…" She trailed off thinking of what she was going to do with that monster inside her friend. Halibel could see she was just as troubled as the few of them that cared on what would happen to Eri and them if they weren't on guard, "Has she made mention of it?" Hal already knew the answer, but the woman had to ask out of curiosity, "No."

"That's no surprise. That girl refuses to talk about it. I spent all night last night trying to get her to spill her heart out, but she only avoided the questions."

"Well don't interrogate her Hal, she's just trying to live as she normally would. And I don't blame her." Lily sounded miserable, almost like a wounded pup to see her friend in distress.

"I guess you're right. I'd figure if she talked about her past more she'd feel better."

"Well, at least you're sensitive to her feelings." She muttered loud enough for her to hear. Then it dawned on the blonde.

Lilinette was touching the marinade for the steaks, "Uh…You sure you should be doing that?"

"Sure! I'm just putting the meat in the sauce. No big deal. I'm just trying to help her out. And don't worry, I won't screw around with the marinade this time."

"You better not. Eri was pissed the last time you did that." The thought made Lily cringe, but she did have a good reason; or so she thought so, "I did it to get back at Stark for sleeping on the job."

"Heh, you still haven't forgiven him for that have you?" Lily only chuckled and shook her head, "No, I forgave him. But I don't think he's forgiven himself for it. So I was…Kicking him in the ass for it."

"So it was you…" A lazy tired tone came from the kitchen door, getting Lilinette to squeak and laugh nervously as she turned around with hands behind her back, "Tee hee, like I said. It was for your self esteem."

"Self esteem? I have plenty of self esteem." He reminded her, only to have her roll her eyes and turn to the sink to wash her hands, "Whatever you say Stark, whatever you say."

"Uh-, where's Eri?"

"She's out there. Don't worry I can see her." His fraccion nudged her head to the kitchen window, giving them a direct view of the girl out pass the porch and picking the lemons she was fetching and placing them in a small red woven basket.

Stark didn't know why but he felt like she was still unsafe out there by herself for some reason, and shook his head as he made his way outside opening the screen to catch Lilinette's attention, "Where are you going?"

"I don't like her out there by herself Lily, just makes me uneasy. I'll go get her though."

"St-Stark…?" He had closed the door behind him, not bothering to stick around to hear why Lilinette was so paranoid. But when she got a glimpse of his stare, she only huffed with a slight hidden smile before shaking her head and knowing already why he needed to see her. Why he needed someone near her at all times, not just from a distance. Hal could see it too, and smirked back at the young looking Fraccion, "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"I think, he may have a thing for Eri."

"Really? And here I thought it was just me." The two laughed, and in the end of it all, Halibal actually insisted she help Lilinette, considering the mess she was making? Eri would've just been irritated at the sight, and the blonde knew it.

From outside, he turned his gaze to Eri who had her back turned to the valley, her hands picking and placing the lemons in her basket the closer Stark got.

When Eri had finished with her last lemon, she turned to run right into the Primera, and dropped half of the lemons she had just picked onto the grassy knoll, "Oh! Stark I'm so sorry!"

"No no, I'm sorry that was my fault I shouldn't have moved in so close. I was going to say something but I thought you were still picking long enough to tap your shoulder." They both got on their hands and knees to grab the lemons, one after the other before they both grabbed for the last one in unison.

The moment their hands touched they both apologized to one another giving small nervously titters before Stark and Eri found themselves staring at one another, "Did you need help with making the lemonade. O-Or anything for the Barbeque I mean."

"Heh, no its-, oh wait yeah, when I make the chocolate fruits you think you could help me?"

"Sure."

"Okay…" Starrk began to wonder a little if Eri had heard anything he said all those couple of days ago rang a bell in that little head of hers. He still wasn't sure on whether it was the right time to ask though, knowing the barbeque was coming up in a few hours, and he didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her into answer.

But he had to admit, the question on his was at boil temperatures, and his heart was beating like a drum to the sound of Eri calling him, "You okay?" She finally asked noticing his dazed appearance, which made him shake it off with a chuckle, "No, I mean, yes everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted someone to walk back with you."

"Hee that's very kind of you Starrk, but you really don't need to watch me pick lemons. I know that's why you came out here so don't lie to me."

"Heh," He rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face, "Alright you caught me."

"Well at least your honest. So, Lily playing with the marinade."

"More like placing the meat in the sauce, or so she said." He chuckled getting Eri to do the same before she turned fully towards Stark and wrap an arm around a bicep. He tensed, and gulped but seemed to noticed a content look across the young woman's face. She seemed, distant, yet smiling up at him before she slowly began to walk with him, "Yeah, that's Lily for you."

"U-Um…Y-Yeah. So-," He rubbed his head, trying to think of something clever to say, not realizing how red his cheeks were getting, "Who's all coming again? To the party I mean."

"Everyone I could call."

"What all of Soul Society?"

"Eh…More or less. I invited the Captains, Lt.'s, their subordinates, Ichigo, and a few of his friends and-, oh yeah, there's you guys." She smiled happily, but something still bugged the Espada, "What about your friends, don't you want to invite them?" Eri was confused by his question, but realized what he meant quickly before she smiled again and tittered ever so softly, "You're it."

"Really? No human friends?"

"I think I just want to keep it between the awesome people, you know?" She winked at him playfully a smirk widening his lips while his eyes dwindled on the happy-go-lucky girl…Or who she was pretending to be at the moment. He knew she was scared, by how she was cuddling to him, it was her way of knowing she wasn't alone, that he was here. And…It felt good. And she was real, in front of him. Days ago, she looked like hell, pale, and bruised, now he could see the glow in her face, when she looked to him and smiled, when her eyes were beaming at him as bright as the sun.

God she was so beautiful. Now, he was sure to loose it. They hadn't talked much since that day, and ever since he said he liked her, he had wondered day and night if she had heard him. Was now a good time to ask? Should he even say anything? His heart was racing as fast as his mind trying to regain its composure, "Hey uh-, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Oh yeah? Is it about the extra meat hiding from Lily?"

"Good to know, but no. It's about…Um-, well, it's about-," Before he could finish his sentence was cut short when a sudden loud cheer came from the door, "Guess who brought sake, sake, and more sakeeee!" The two were abruptly interrupted from the sight a few people, people Eri and Stark recognized when they came pouring out on the porch. The backyard already prepared to be shredded tonight, or so the dark haired brunette was counting on as she giggled at the sight of the people who had already arrived, "Hey Rangiku! Hitsugaya, you're looking well."

"I've told you before it's Captain to you."

"Right right, sorry about that." Was all Eri could say, laughing joyfully when she saw Ichigo behind bombarded by a few people. But being hit in the back of the head by a short, dark haired woman, "Ichigo?"

"Uhhhh…Owe."

"Oh quit your whining it couldn't have hurt that bad." A man with red hair and a few black tribal tattoos and a bandana spoke almost uninterested in the fight, or the boy's whining, "Did…I just miss something?" Eri looked up to Stark who only shrugged until he noticed another familiar face coming through the door. It was Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and their Lieutenants, "Hey look who's here!" Kyoraku had already spotted Stark's and patted the coyote's shoulder hard with already an open bottle and cup in hand, "Stark, how you doing buddy." The easy going Captain asked with such welcome it through Stark off before he answered with a tired and confused look, "G-Good? Starting early huh?"

"What? Oh this. No, this is just an everyday thing for me, it's just twice as fun now that the party's beginning. Eri could only laugh pass the others she was talking amongst, overhearing the two, "Actually I thought you guys would be here a little later than sooner, but now's a good time as any!"

"Good! Good to hear it! So how about it partner, ready to party?" Stark didn't even know what the say, he slowly looked between the Captain, and Eri, who in returned only grinned and fluctuated her brows to make the coyote chuckle back.

Next thing they knew, the party was going, music blaring from the house and outside, and with so many people, Eri could almost barely keep up with everything that was happening. Luckily for her, she barely had to cook. Everyone else was cooking their own food that they brought out onto the barbeque, there were so many people Eri couldn't even get to it, not that she was complaining, Rukia, and Orihime were more than happy to take the meat out for her while Eri, luckily, had all the time to enjoy the party. For once, "Excuse me, sorry- oh! Sorry." She was making her rounds, coming from the kitchen for her second sake bottle, the music making her head bob as she found her way back to the porch, where Grimmjow, Stark, Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Izuru, Hisagi and even a few others like Halibel, Kyoraku, and Lilinette seemed to want to be part of the drinking game, "Alright! Now that I got the bottles and the cups, let the game commence."

"Yeah how do you play?" Lily asked getting Matsumoto to giggle mischievously.

"Well, in a dumb down version I guess the game would be called bullshit." Replied Kenpachi, his frame leaning over when Eri had handed him a new sake cup, since he broke the last one with his strength. It was merely an accident, but knowing Zaraki to the best of the human girl's knowledge, she wondered if he was just flexing out of the fact that he was staring down Ichigo at the time, talking about fighting him one day to see who has the real strength between the two.

From what Ichigo had explained it was an interesting turn of events, "Well, I'm out. I'm not playing a stupid little prissy game like Truth or Dare."

"It's not true or dare." Hisagi replied glaring at the Sexta who growled at the 69 tattoo on the man's face, "And you're not a pussy." He replied trying to start something.

Hisagi would've returned a retort, even replied to what the Espada wanted…A fight. But he stopped when he heard Eri speak, "Shut up Grimmjow or go away either way will help the fun forward instead of trying to start a meaningless fight. And for what? Because the party's not good enough?"

"I just want to play something other than 'Bullshit'."

"Then you pick the game genius!" Lilinette replied to have everyone turn their attention to Grimmjow. He almost seemed startled by the sudden turn of heads before he growled at them, and arose with another temper tantrum, "Screw you! If anything I'd play something like…-," He trailed off before grinning, "Like Flip, sip, or strip."

"How am I not surprised you would pick something like that?" Lilinette was staring at him blankly, but he only shrugged and took a shot he had sitting on the side, "I like a little bit of nudity in my life, is that bad?" No one really said anything, considering the boys were considering it, and Kenpachi only laughed, "Sounds entertaining, but I don't think it's game enough. I say we have a fighting contest, first guy to lose gets the drink."

"But that's an every day game we play Kenpachi, pick something else."

"I got a better idea." Eri suggested her opinion when she open the sake bottle in her hand and began to pour herself before taking a drink, "Let's just enjoy the company. The game can come later, when others aren't being anal." She said the last part almost in a whisper to get everyone to snicker except the obvious blue haired panther giving her the stare of death, "I swear to god Eri one of these days."

"Bang boom straight to the moon I got it." With that she took her second sip. She hummed at the taste, the put up the bottle, ignoring the fact that Grimmjow was bug eyed and looked as if he was trying to make her exploded with his angry glare, "Eriii!"

"Now that's good sake. Here's the game, I finally know the perfect, and one of a kind game." At first, everyone thought the dark haired brunette had a labyrinth plan by the way she was waving her finger at a few of them, her bright blue eyes glaring the others intently as they await her answer, some leaning in and hunching over to hear this idea she had in mind. to start with, it wasn't all that difficult. In fact, it was the only game that anyone really found the most interesting, "We drink to our hearts content, the first one to get drunk, or fall asleep? Gets a penis marked on their face."

"Ha ha ha ha! Not bad kid! Not a bad idea at all. The first one to fall asleep gets their eyes as balls!" Zaraki seemed to be into it, in fact, he was grinning like a mad man, and knowing him and his never ending reitsu, he wasn't going to be the one to be marked. The question was, who would it be? "I'm in." Ikkaku grinned next giving a slight titter himself as he leaned in putting his own cup in the middle, "Me too." Renji was next, then Eri, "Me thrice."

"Thrice?" Everyone was confused by what she said, but Renji was the one to asked to make Eri shrug and smile bashfully, "It's old English for three. Like in the old literature books. My favorites are the Folklore?"

"Huh, never read'em, but I've never heard three being called 'thrice'."

"Well, everyday's a school day."

"That it is." Ukitake replied smiling while putting his own cup in the middle.

Unfortunately, for some reason Grimmjow had to snicker before putting his own cup in the middle, actually taking his own seat next to Eri, "I'll join the fun. Only if I get to draw it."

"No, because you'll probably make it look like a piece of dog crap." The green fraccion was giggling already, only after putting her cup in the middle too.

"Shut up Lilinette! Starrk control your fraccion or something!"

"What am I her keeper?" It was kind of funny to watch everyone's reaction. They all turned their head to him, making Stark jump at the notion, "What?"

"Well-," Eri was about to start up something, but the Coyote quickly covered his lips with a finger and a stern gaze to make her button her lip, "Don't." She couldn't help it, his look made the girl roll her eyes with a devious smirk, then clap her hands with excitement, "Alright come on, come on what's all this waiting around for! I want to drink!" She began to fill up cups one by one, refilling hers just as Rangiku happily gripped another bottle and also began to assist, giggling like a mad woman, "Yeaaah, I like her attitude! Banzai everybody!"

"Yeah, Banzai." The sound of 'banzai' echoed through the voice of the group, many holding up their glasses before starting their evening of stupid fun. Not long after, everyone was still chatting it up, letting the night of food, friends, and hospitality take them away. It had been a long time, but Eri found herself happily drunk, laughing, and enjoying company as if she belonged. All these people were just so much fun to hang with. Especially to watch Renji, Hisagi, and Izuru dance to Lady Gaga's poker face in the most goofiest manner. Many could barely contain their laughter.

When they tried to get Ikkaku to join in, he refused, and out of nowhere a small girl with pink hair began to yell and gnaw at his shaven (bald) head. Again, Eri lost herself in the bliss of endless laughter. Before long she had to beg them to stop before she peed herself. It pissed off Ikkaku to no end, but before long the group started to split, or fell asleep. Of course by this time, everyone had eaten now, and were at the end of their rope.

The first few to be victimized? Hisagi, Izuru, Kyoraku sadly enough, Ukitake, and even Grimmjow after awhile. He was the hardest to put down but once he was out, Eri had the pleasure of drawing on his face with people standing behind her, Lily trying hard not to bust up laughing, "I'm sorry to do this Grimmjow, but… you knew the rules~ hee hee." She wasn't going to lie, she made sure to put the biggest dick on his face, feeling somewhat satisfied with her work when she was finished, although the marker washable, Yachiru, behind everyone's back was giggling in the background with a permanent one, tracing over the washable.

When Ikkaku noticed he snatched it away, "Hey! Give it back baldly!"

"Stop trying to get us in trouble you idiot!" Again she went for his bald dome, growling like a wild animal before she began to drool all over him, "AHHH! THIS IS SO FREAKING GROSS GET THE HELL OFF! OFF!" A roar of laughter came from the crowd that watch the two go at it, Eri and Stark somehow finding their way towards sitting next to each other now in what was still left of the group. He was chuckling for sure, rosy in the cheeks and nose when he took another shot of sake along with Eri.

Until suddenly she gasped and sat up, "Oh my god I totally forgot about the strawberries. Who's feeling for some chocolate covered fruit huh? They're delicious."

"Really? Homemade?" Ukitake asked making the girl nod as she stumbled to her feet, and put a finger, "Actually give me 10 minutes and I'll have them done. Stark?" The man seemed a little out of it, but he saluted in a silly manner that made Eri giggle, "What can I do for you?"

"You think you'd still want to take up that offer on assisting me?"

"Sure, I hate to make myself a liar."

"For which you are not." She replied getting him to laugh as he rose from his seat, taking leave with Eri as she skipped merrily towards the kitchen, "Be back in a flash guys! Stay awake till I get back!"

"Aye aye captain!" Yelled Renji with a drunken laugh to make Eri give a 'Har Har' as she closed the screen door behind the Coyote. She tried to a resist another giggle while she jogged lightly to the fridge, everyone mostly in the living area, while the rest still played in the back, I.e. them.

But now? It was just Eri and Stark, alone, by themselves. After so many hours of laughing together, and drinking together, the Primera had suddenly found himself, drunk and mute, until, "Stark?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" She was being sincere about him lying down since he seemed dazed enough to worry her, but Stark chuckled heartedly and shook his head, "No no, I'm-, I'm actually-, better than okay. But um, I'm sorry, you were asking me something weren't you?"

"Nothing big, just curious if you'd help me cut the strawberries?"

"Of course." He didn't waste any time already grabbing a knife and opening the wooden cutting board built into the counter; once it was out, Eri had the berries washed and ready for de-leafing, "I appreciate this thank you. Here." She started cutting up some herself next to him, making him swallow back when he smelled the scent of her gummy bear spray again, causing him to nearly feel paralyzed from earlier.

He was so close before, almost able to ask if she liked him or not, if what he said back at Urahara's got through to her. But his mind went blank when he couldn't come up with how to bring it up, "So how's the evening going so far for you? Liking it?"

"It's been interesting, not my kind of fun, but watching you use your art for something more than just dancing and painting, well…It was nice to watch you let your hair down." She almost seemed offended by that, her mouth agape when she laughed, "Hey I let my hair down plenty of times. What about on Halloween when we played twister, huh?"

"That was..I guess…"

"Say it, say it, I love it when you do."

Stark glared at her playfully, unable to hide the smirk that made his face light up, "Fine. It was fun."

"And don't you forget it. Owe! Damn, I'm so dumb, why would I do that!" Must've slipped her mind to keep her eye on the knife, because the moment she looked away she sliced her index finger. When Stark saw blood his eyes widen, and jogged over to the pantry to get a hold of the first aid kit, "How bad is it?" He didn't really get a good look so he had to ask, "I got it pretty deep. No stitches though, I don't think." She hissed back trying to put a little pressure to stop the throbbing but it did so little until Stark helped her to a chair, and sat down next to her while he bandaged her.

He examined it, making sure she didn't reach the bone before he proceeded with the disinfectant, "Well you're right about one thing, you did get yourself good. You better be more careful next time or you'll really lose a finger."

"Gee, thank you Doctor Coyote for the next step: amputee." The name only made the man give a look of exhaustion to make her giggle, and lean her head forward. When she lifted it up, she smiled even more, and nodded, "Alright, go ahead. I trust you."

"Thank you. Now…" He laid her hand gently against his knee while he pulled out a cotton ball or two and doused them in alcohol. And not the kind you drink, "This is going to sting, but try not to move."

"Okay." Eri knew what was coming and took a deep breath before she hissed back at the burning pain. She could feel the cotton too, it felt so off and wrong that it almost felt like he was scrapping it against her while he cleaned the small gash, "Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be fixing you. Feels kind of strange." Eri knew what he meant, and gave a small sound. It was breathless before she gave him that smile again. The smile that reeled him in the first time to get him hooked, "In a good or bad way?" She asked in a soft tone.

He then wrapped up the cut in to band aids, and when he was done, he stayed silent a little longer, holding her hand in his as he stared into her eyes. It had been awhile, but the way she stared at him, and how his heart was pounding, Stark's could only feel himself go mute again, swallowing back before he gazed down at her hand.

He seemed almost hypnotized by his work, but Eri knew better than that. Something was on his mind, and she had a good idea of what it was. She was just waiting for it, "In a good way." From the sound of his voice, he strained to say that. It was hard for him, and she could see it in the way he knit his brows, and pulled her hand forward. The tip of her injured finger touched his lips almost as if they didn't. The girl frozen, as did her breath when she suddenly felt him kiss against it, his steel eyes hesitantly making their way towards hers.

Her heart nearly stopped when he spoke in a low tone. In a husked whisper, "Really good."

"Good…" Was all she could reply just as taken back and breathless when she realized how stuck her eyes were to his. She couldn't escape that stare, not with how long they slightly knew the other had an unspoken attraction for the other. But it was slowly coming out and blooming faster than the two could keep up with.

Was this really happening right now? Eri could hardly wrap her mind around what Stark's was doing. Then, as the two suddenly felt an urge in the pits of their stomach, the coyote suddenly himself about to retract back, "Eri…I've been-," But he stopped in mid sentence when he felt Eri press her lips against his. It was long, sweet, innocent, their lips crashed against the others in a breathless moment that left them both mindless.

When they pulled away for a little air, the girl bit her lip in regret, wondering if it really was the right thing to do. Yet, when Stark's couldn't stop shifting his glossy dead stare between her own doughy blue iris's, the primera felt all his resilience and resistance leave him, his heart thumping against his chest, and his body lighting on fire from the feel of her strawberry lips against his own. It was too intoxicating, and the smell of her wasn't helping in the least.

In the end, Stark wrapped his wide hands around the back of her head and pulled her into a deeper kiss, dipping his tongue in timidly in case she refused. But to his surprised, she gladly opened and whimpered quietly in the kiss when she felt him plunge in. Once, then twice, then the full swirl until he could feel the back of her mouth. God she tasted amazing. Even with the taste of sake her tongue tasted sweeter than any honey she could give him, and was softest to the touch. It drove him to kiss her harder, and more passionate till he pulled back just a bit to breath deep, Eri doing the same with their gazing full of hurt and restraint.

The brunette could hardly contain herself, and she pressed against him grabbing his collar with both of her hands, their eyes closing and minds slowly diminishing when Stark moved in slow into an aggressive lip lock. Stark even placed his hands over the girls, and tasted her tongue again, this time with a low growl.

When she whimpered, and pushed him back against his chair, he groaned, pulling her onto him in the heat of the moment, the feel of her legs against him causing the Coyote to nip at her lip. She gasped freezing at the sensation, but continued to undo his over shirt button with her very skilled fingers, "You don't have to-,"

"I want to…" She mumbled back, pecking his lips in a seductive manner. It was like giving him a sedative, or ecstasy, the way she kissed him was just so inviting he couldn't help where his shaky hands landed.

Yes, they were…Almost quivering with every touch of the girl's skin, he mind completely lost to how to touch a woman. At one point while still giving soft butterfly kisses to him, Eri couldn't help but pull away enough to ask, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" She could see he wasn't all there, his own instincts taking over when he hissed back at the feel of her body bucking against him. He couldn't stand it, he dug down her mid drift till they reached her hips pushing her back. She moaned back biting her lip to stop the mischievous drunk smirk starting to arise.

She resisted till he answered with a gulp back, "Want to…?" Suddenly, they heard the back screen door open and the two pulled away fast, leaving Eri breathless, panting softly, and Stark was actually holding his breath when the person walked in, "Hey Eri, Lilinette wants to know if you're still coming out with…those…strawberries-, Uh…." It was Renji stumbling in, trying to consuming the image that was attempting to process through his drunken state, before he blinked and widened his eyes, slowly acknowledging that Eri Riko was straddling the Primera Espada, Coyote Stark in an amorous way. Her hair and even Stark's hair seemed slightly out of place, messy while both of their lips looked bruised from the obvious, "Should…I tell her to wait?" He waited for an answer while Stark looked up at the human girl in his lap, waiting for her answer before she looked down at him.

Then they both turned to Renji, and Eri shifted her eyes around as she removed herself from the Primera's lap, licking her lips when she finally answered, "Actually…." She then pulled out the blocks of chocolate from the fridge, the whip cream and the rest of the strawberries that had been cut, and uncontaminated, "Tell her to finish them off for me will you? Maybe Yachiru would like to help." His face was a riot, eyes widened with confusion as he stumbled over his words. It was when she grabbed Stark's hand and began to head upstairs did he get where this was heading, and rubbed the back of his head with little to say apparently. He watched Stark's look back between him and Eri, chuckling himself at what the girl was planning when he finally shrugged at the red head, and disappeared into the second floor.

Renji didn't really know what to do, he headed back out with a shocked look on his face, laughing to himself about what he just saw. He was surprised, but at the same time, and for the first time, he assumed he was happy for the Espada. But, he wasn't exactly sure. When he made it outside, he saw the others looked to him, "So? What's going on? Are they coming back out?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this but…She kind of left."

"Left? What do you mean left!"

"I mean she's still here of course, but she went upstairs…With-, Stark." Renji was trying hard not to turn red while still getting a blood nose, which was quickly cleared with some tissue he pulled from his sleeves.

"Are you pulling my leg or are you completely drunk?" Kenpachi was the one to ask this grinning, almost laughing mockingly.

"Or both." Hisagi added with a chuckle before Renji glared at them, "I'm serious. I just walked in on the two…F-fondling each other."

"No way!" Lilinette was the only one that seemed surprised. She also looked ecstatic, laughing and grinning, "Finally! I was wondering what was taking that ass to make a move."

"So…No strawberries?" Yachiru asked sadly, Renji smiled though and nudged his head towards the house, "Eri says you can finish up the fun part for her. Dipping the strawberries in chocolate."

"Yay!" It seemed to be the only thing that made Yachiru's day, her little body jumping high in the air and giggling all the way to the glass door.

"I want to help too!" Lily cheered racing the little pink haired lieutenant up to the kitchen, both of them already on the case of the missing chocolate strawberries. The rest were a little put off by the sudden two running off, but soon after, the drinking had continued on around the lit bon fire, while else where two others were lighting a fire of their very own.

Eri had her chance to lock the door to her room, and now, she finally had her chance to show how much she really did come to like Stark. It could be said that the feelings were more than mutual, now that the coyote had the girl he desired in his grasp. The feel of her skin was more than he could imagine. And yet a part of him could only feel almost terrified to know that all of this could change. He didn't want to ruin them, but a part of him, the animal that was scrapping and licking with his famished mouth, nearly ignored his silent fears when he heard Eri sighing weakly, moaning when she felt him nip at her lip, and pressured her into a needy kiss.

She did little to resist it, only beginning to remove her shorts to relieve herself into her bathing suit bottoms. Stark had hardly noticed until the girl pulled away and looked down at him with a small smile on her face, pecking away at his lips, "Do you…Do you have a condom?"

"A what? Oh-, uh…I don't think we'd…" She didn't know why she asked that, he was…In fact dead, and an Espada at that, but apparently out of habit she had to ask, and blushed in embarrassment, closing her eyes softly with a breathless titter, "Sorry…It's just…Habit for me to ask a living person…"

"If you feel more comfortable with me wearing one I can-," He was trying to be considerate of her feelings of it, but Eri only blushed more, "No, no, it's okay. It's been awhile that's all. And I…I haven't…"

"I know…me too. Forgive me… I've never been one to get into this sort of thing, but…I'm quite curious of where this will lead to." Eri couldn't help but tilt her head to him, and before she could speak he kissed her in a slow passionate kiss that left her out of breath and pulled her hips into him so she could straddle his thighs more comfortably, his back placed against the woman's fluffed pillows while the beautiful woman on top of him led him into a bliss he never knew. He couldn't lie, he shivered the moment she moved her hips forward, her stomach laying against his bare one when she lifted his shirt a bit; her soft velvet fabric only slipping against his dress pants. And god did it feel great. It felt amazing, and he couldn't help the moan that came flying out of his throat. She quickly followed in response making a teasing whimper that caused the primera to stare down at the girl, nearly glare as he licked her bottom lip, and bucked his hips softly against hers, each time was gentle, yet passionate, Eri's face flushing with each grind of his sculpted pelvis. How she could feel it under her palms when she pressed against them, running them up and down his chest until she stopped at the top of his shirt, and worked her way down the zipper to his pants.

Eri deepened the kiss and rolled the shirt off the Espada's shoulders, his hard muscles and skin only got the girl to shiver when he slipped his pants off his legs, and changed up the deepened tongue lock into a sloppy one, the alcohol working its magic and causing the room to spin for the both of them when the bodies flushed to one another, and heightening their inanition, and euphoria being so bodily close to one another. When Eri had begun to feel the man's true size, she blushed and stared back at the lustful gaze of the riled coyote. His eyes were pleading, but on the edge of attacking the poor girl. She knew that look all too well, and closed her eyes in bliss when she felt two of his digits slip into between her thighs, making Eri to squeak and moan when Stark began to intoxicatingly swirl his fingers around her soft entrance, never entering but feeling out what she felt like, the shape and the hot moist essence slowly making her wetter the more the Primera rubbed her up and down. It started slow, making her body straighten, tense, then shiver. She gave a silent moan and brought up her head when he began to speed up just a bit, enough to get an innocent desperate gaze out of the squirming girl, "S-Stark…" He kissed her neck, and cupped her chest so sensually, pinching at her nipples and flicking the tips with the tip of his tongue.

She hissed back opened mouth and staring back with legs wrapping around his waist. Her as clingy to get Stark's shoulders and running her hands up his neck, her nails taking hold when she reached the back of his scalp and cupped his face to bring his lips to hers again. He groaned and gladly pet the top of her head in return smirking and rolling her onto the mattress under his huge frame, and spreading her legs apart farther with just a knee.

Eri couldn't help herself she bit her index finger at the action and widen them even more when she felt a hand ride up her inner thigh with a small squeeze. She whimpered at the feel of his hands and fingers massaging her skin, and even more so when his other hand followed through like the other making her tremble and sigh in bliss. He kissed her lips again, pecking and sliding his tongue into her mouth to find her muscle awaiting his. The side effects were escalating, and the rippling sensation brought Eri to lead his finger tips to her zipper to pull it down, and reach inside.

He pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes, her features changing when his fingers brushed against her front, and dipped down to brush against her moistened panties, "Ah." The response gave Stark shivers, his lip biting in a teasing way when her hips squirmed under him and pressed against his enlarged shaft poking through the interior of his hands.

He actually had to pull back to relieve himself and in the process pulled off the girl's pants to throw her off. His breath heavy and almost impatience when he threw them off the side of the bed, leaving the girl with only her panties left, her shirt off in the seconds to spare when he had turned away. The sight of her half naked, hot and bothered…He barely believe this was happening to him, his throat becoming dry and swallowing back when he suddenly felt like he was getting cold feet.

Eri could see his hesitance, and gave him a small captivating smile catch him off guard, something to catch his gaze while she lifted her hands to her breast and began to cup them, rolling them and squeezing them to make her shiver and bite her lip at him, eyes fixated on the man she had been wanting for weeks…Months…She couldn't believe this was it, as the realization kicked in her cheeks turned flushed. Even more so when she saw how big he was. Once she realized his size she smiled through her bitten lip and giggle, "Are you sure you'll be able to fit inside me? Compare to you I'm so tiny." Her voice was luring him over, getting Stark to hover over her form and reach into the front of her panties, "Then we'll just have to make sure I don't hurt you." With a small press against her swollen clit Eri scraped her teeth against his lip to make his gasp back, pupils dilating, "Ah!" Then he swirled his fingers even harder over her moistened lips causing her to moan this time in the sweetest tone, "Don't be too gentle. I like it a little rough."

"Are you sure? You know what I am right?" She licked his chin and even sucked on it to make him bite his lip, and gasp out loud when he felt one of her hands reach for the base of his cock inside his boxers and pulled it out to stroke him firmly, "Yes, yet I know what I like…And what I want…" She sighed softly near his ear when he arched and button his lip to hold back a moan. It was only w, "And I trust you Stark, don't forget that too…"

"Right. Just let me know if I-,"

"You won't. I know you won't…" Her words soothed his conscience, and he smiled softly, almost speechless before he hissed back and leaned his head back in bliss enjoy the fact that she was slowly and skillfully stroking him without a minute to spare, never missing a beat when she picked up the pace and race her fingers over his tip, feeling him hold onto her tighter, and lean his body closer to hers. The heat of her skin warming his own as he assist upon 'helping' her rip the side of her panties, "Ah!"

"Heh, you said to be rough." She shivered to his tantalizing voice, his tone low and rumbling as he gave a mischievous, yet hidden smirk, his eyes completely stuck on the half naked woman intertwined with him.

"Those were my favorite pair." She teased him nipping at his chin before he dove in under her neck to latch himself against her while directing himself and her hand towards her entrance to feel her quake and whimper at the result, his tongue warm and untamed against her salted skin, "I'll buy you a new one."

"I'll hold you to that; although…I-I got to admit Stark I'm surprised at how urgent you are with this…Most guys would be nervous their first time~" She sang it playfully but only to blush and gasp back tenderly against the primera's ear again feeling him tease her the more he began to rub his shaft on her blossom between both her lips to make her instantly wet.

He pressed against them softly, rubbing them both sensually, causing them both to moan, and Eri to buck her hips, their eyes meeting when they both began to feel their bodies throb with a hedonism that was drastically escalating, "God Eri, you're so wet…" The noises of her essence covering his cock had reached his ears, even the girl couldn't help but moan louder and bite her finger in front of the coyote hearing him groan when they both felt his shaft throb and nearly turn to stone at the feel of the girls juicy lips slipping and petting him between her slick folds, her hole twitching to the point the could feel it against his shaft to make his face fill with pain, "It's amazing…"

"S-Stark " She was panting, flushed with frustration and pleasure all at once. She could barely stop from arching to let her breast jiggle in front of him. He thrust harder into her, grunting more to the sight of her, and the same could be said for Eri while she watched him lift his head up, buttoning his lip. He felt like he was about to cum already. It was so soft, and slick he was about to lose himself in it, before he pulled away, and lifted her knees up with his hands, spreading them out further to make Eri gasp and moan tightening her hand on the pillow behind her with a bite of her lip and her face to the ceiling, "Oh! No! Not that! Ah! Ah!" He was already behind her thighs his mouth so close to her entrance that the feel of his breath was enough to make the dark haired brunette gasped again sweetly at him, getting his mouth to finally take a hold of her most private area, and licked at it hungrily, eyes closed and brows knit, instantly hooked as he continued to swirl his tongue around her labium, and her clit, kissing and sucking on the small bud that Eri twitched and moaned louder, and louder, each time until it became habit for every motion of the Coyote's talented appendage.

And her mind was nearly blank, only able to watch the Espada pleasuring her between her legs, his eyes closed and his face almost strained from the obvious. When she felt him dip his tongue into her hole, Eri called out his name shakily and instantly Stark's eyes opened, his eyes stuck on her, sending a spark to ignite in them both when he watched every pleasurable expression take her features, the exotic expressions showing the Primera exactly how skilled he was. He couldn't lie either she tasted so good that he licked deeper trying to clean her and wet her down completely until he was pulling away shaking, and panting, almost as if in a haze of ecstasy that was rippling throughout his entire being.

He could tell Eri was feeling the same, her body trembling from his light petting before Stark hovered over her body, and brought the girl even closer, her arms wrapping around his neck, while his lips found hers.

Eri was intoxicated from the scent of herself all over his mouth, even more so when he began to rub his tip against her entrance, getting her ready for the big event. She moaned weakly, moving her hips a little when she could resist the feel of it. And neither could Stark, his face pained with euphoria, hissing back when he felt the head of his member slowly start to slip into the girl's tiny little blossom.

It had definitely been a long time for her, there was no doubt about that, she whined tearing up at the girth of his cock trying to make its way into her, but he had to pull out and spit on the tip (all without using his hands too), and grabbed himself from the base of his shaft, and stroked it once or two to make it twitch. Then without a second thought, Stark growled lightly at his own frustrations, and slid softly into the walls that were happily welcoming him in, tightly hugging him. The heat intensified and with Eri's whines and mews cooing him, the Primera's eyes began to illuminate from the bit of light reflecting from the party outside, the loud music over lapping the brunette gentle moans.

When Stark felt he was deep enough, he froze in place, taking in the girl's body around him, feeling her tremble from the inside out causing him to throw his hips forward into Eri to make them both moan, and continue the action with a light rhythm to start with. Eri whimpered and tightened her arms around his neck, bringing the Espada into a deep kiss to make him proceed even further, going a little faster to cause the sound of the floor to creak, and the bed to rock, "Faster…Please…Stark you're going to slow…" The coyote chuckled and sucked on her bottom lip to bring her into an odd French kiss that nearly blew their minds, his mouth more skilled tha he had realized to acknowledge, not with this sexy woman moaning to his teasing collation. And he smirked a bit before picking up the pace, his cock trying hard to move inside her without tearing her, but the more he moved the wetter she became, her juices moistening more than just her legs, her moans becoming heavier and deeper until Stark moaned back and lifted a leg over his shoulder, lacing his hands with hers while he bucked upwards to hit the center of the girl's most sensitive of nerves. When she tried to scoot away he brought her back down onto him with a hunger that he had never felt in all of his life. And it was escalating as he licked his lips, still remembering the taste of her and missing it already as he got the spot each time without even meaning to set off Eri's first orgasm, "Oh god, St-Stark. Stark!"

She was panting loudly at this point, trying hard not to moan only to fail miserably. It was like she was trying to be quiet. And he couldn't have that, "Don't be afraid to moan. I want to hear you. I want to hear every sound that leaves your lips." He went even faster, pounding into her until her body voluntarily felt overwhelmed and her voice came soaring with a moan that caused even Stark himself to nearly cum then and there, but he withheld, and lifted Eri's bottom a bit to get a better angle again, thrusting faster, and faster until she was being bounced against him so hard their skin was literally echoing throughout the room, vibrating back to their ears to make them both moan back each other, the Primera trying to hold on to the head board of the bed before he crushed it with his fist, unable to stop what was to come next. His fangs began to show, and his tone of a growl deepened as he sped up even faster, now pummeling the girl to get her back to arch, her hands to claw into him and her voice to sore, loud enough for him to definitely to hear. Even others if they'd pass by the room.

His hips were rocking into her so vastly that the bed creaked, it bend to his reitsu being leaked through the irresistible pleasure he could barely hold back. Even by the way he was staring her down and moaning back at her, Eri could see he wanted to do more, she could see that animal in him, and that fear of letting it go.

But through no worse for tear Eri knew no boundaries of pleasure, or what it was like to be roughly handled, she told him this already and yet she could see how insecure he was. How he was hesitantly thrusting slower to make the girl glare at him, and move her hips on him, moving with him to feel Stark's length pull out and thrust back in repeatedly causing Eri to gasp and moan out loud each time, each hit being deeper than the last. She wanted him to feel every extent of her being, and she wanted the same of him, she wanted to feel everything he had. And when she actually hit her own g-spot, she gave a longer mewing sound to encourage the Espada to go faster, "S-Stark!"

"I can feel it…You're getting so much tighter now..." His arms wrapped around the girl with a constricting embrace and he kissed her deeply as he tried to reach even deeper, catching Eri's tongue in a knot when he held his hips close to her, and his cock imbedded so deep that the girl's pupils shrunk when he laid still, his lips smirking as he slowly moved inside her, so slow that the dark haired girl was hissing back every time he slid inside, "Oh no, not…Not slow."

"Mm, it's the best kind…Didn't you know?" She shook her head at his answer, which made him lean in, chest to chest with her, in all honesty it made him throb inside her, causing Eri to knit her brows and hiss back with a gasp, "Oh…" Was all could she mustered with a seductive chime, withering at the sensation of him bucking upwards to make her moan in sweet bliss when they both felt their muscles conjoin, whimpers and groans alike arose with each movement. First it was just him trying to pull himself together, trying to keep himself from thrusting in too hard, but instead, his body began "I'm a little ashamed to admit this but I might've been ordering some inappropriate things to learn all this." It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about but when she did, her body trembled in delight, "Wha-,mm-, I-It was you ordering all that porn?" She was almost shocked but couldn't help the giggle and timidly blush coming over her face, not she wasn't already flustered from the heated, and achingly slow pace he was torturing her with, each inch departing away from her until he'd slide back in with more ease. And every time she'd spill for him, whining quietly before holding back her moan with a bite of her lip, "Some, not all. I just wanted to learn how to hit the right spot. Where to touch…How I could make you feel good…" His lips were pressed against her ear, getting her to shiver and whimper louder at the sound of his husked voice. God did he sound sexy, she couldn't help but think that when she grasped onto him harder, "But-, Y-You're an Espada, you've lived for centuries…wouldn't you already know how?" She more than tried to tease him on it, attempting to keep her tone steady (horribly) but she would be lying if she wasn't a little curious to his reasoning's.

"Yes, but I've never wanted to have _meaningful_ sex. I was more questioning the act than liking it. But with you…I feel different. I wanted to like it. I wanted to do more than just question it. I wanted to experience it. Especially with someone that never makes me feel alone." He said simply, kissing her deeply as her heart soared to his words. Meaningful, she was special to him more than she could've ever imagined. She knew they both liked each other, hell they liked each other for so long they had drove themselves mad over one another secretly. Now, they were conjoined here this night, Eri never thought she'd ever see this happening, but it was. She had never had someone prepare for her, someone who put the effort to please her. She loved it, and she was beginning to believe her mind was being blinded by ecstasy. When he hit her spot she gave a long soft mew, the tip of his cock unable to help its current position. Although Stark could barely contain his own thoughts either, the pleasure being too good for him not to keep feeling the girl's body tighten around him.

Suddenly her nerves were shot when Stark's body began to slap against herself, the sound of her went essence making the wet sound more apparent to the ears, causing the greedy coyote to smirk down at the girl and give an intent gaze before beginning to speed up again till he was thrusting repeatedly with the sound of a soft moan leaving the girl, her pants sweet and tender, his lips parting to release a resembling sound such as a delighted groan, but the sense of the girl holding onto him tighter was not enough to slow him down. He angled himself just a bit more to the side, pulling all the way out, and going back in, each time he kept doing her legs shaking, and toes pointed to the ceiling. When he felt uncomfortable by the position, he paused for a mere moment to get into a more pleasing position. One better than the last, "Mm." He bit his lip looking into her eyes, Eri's timid and flushed look was all too enticing when he moved into her, struggling to get her legs in the proper place, but even so, the feel of him just slipping inside of her, moving around, the girl was like jelly in his hands, her mouth moving to every spot his tip touched. And he was big too, it was a wonder how she could stand him, but from what he could see, and hear in her breathless pants, and feel…She barely passed the limit, making her core on fire when slowly moved around, grunting as she whimpered back tiredly.

He prepared their body's close to one another, with Eri now on her stomach, and swiveled sideways with her legs bent around him. He leaned in on his hands and knees, only bending in more so he could get a grasp of the girl's face, her eyes pleading, and glossed over. Then he began to move inside her, moaning softly each time he moved, and Eri only able to tear up from the indescribable sensation of his massive size taking her being with such erotic force. He started slow like before, but quickly began to speed up, his hips hitting her just right. Not just because she moaned out, but just from the side position itself. It was hitting her so deep, and the faster he went the more noise she made, grabbing onto the nearest pillow she could find to bite down.

But since he was already stuck in the burst of pleasure running through him, he pulled the pillow away from her, and held her wrists down to the bed, her voice no longer moaning, but gasping back at the feel of her body being shaken by an incredible force. She couldn't even speak she felt like as if her brain was making perfect sentence, but her lips enabled, every image before her eyes now just dissolving away with each passing second as she began to sore close to the edge, the coition being unbearable yet delicious the closer she came to cumming. She just wanted to scream so bad, When he began to bounce her ass from his pelvic, he leaned to catch her eyes, making her blush even more and attempt to hold her mouth shut with a hand, but again she failed due in part of the coyote pounding her body into paradise, "You can make more noises if you wish. No one will mind." She shook her head only able to talk with a shaky tone. She was pleading to him, "I'm too drunk…I-I'll get too loud." It was the honest truth. It was hard enough to keep the bed from bashing into the other side of the wall, and the only thing she could do to keep herself from screaming was biting her lip.

Then she hissed back whining out at the feel of his tongue teasing the outline of her ear. She lost it and moaned louder than she meant to, but Stark merely smirked mischievously, a smirk she got a mere glimpse of when he hovered over her form more to get in as deep as before and made her nearly scream again, "Then get loud. As loud as you want." She was spilling to his tantalizing words, groaning when he repeated his thrust from before, never slowing down to feel herself finally hit her first peak.

And Stark was there with her, groaning louder and louder until he held his breath buttoned his lip, and came with a pastel white light blinding his vision. He screwed his eyes shut at the powerful throb his body was giving, spilling into the girl so hard she too came with a loud cry, heightening Stark's last incredible thrust as he continued to cum inside the girl. It felt so amazing, he couldn't even speak after that, exhausted and almost ready for another round already when he held the girl to him, his body still moving to hear the soft tired breaths of the beauty under him. He moved her legs from around him, making it so her legs were together now, but leaving himself stuck hovered over her, the feel of his cock still hard inside her. And when it throbbed, she'd squirm and squeeze around him getting the Espada to dig into the side of her hip and hiss back, moving to the side so he could thrust inside her at another angle, "P-Please, please Stark…n-no…" She tried to whimper it softly, but when he went in faster and harder she yipped back feeling more of his essence leave her while Eri attempted to restrain her noises the best she could.

But it was hopeless he just felt so damn incredible, he was stretching her in such a way that made her feel like she was breaking in mind. Then she began to melt, moaning over and over again when he lifted her knees up to her chest, and sat her up on his lap and over the edge of the bed, bouncing his hips off of her so his cock would thrust in and out on queue. And the new position only made Eri cry out in ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around the coyote's neck from behind her to let the man have his way with her. With all she could muster she took his harsh slams, already feeling herself fall back to the edge this time with an even more extraordinary climax that made her stomach knot and her heart jump almost in joy. She was nearly hyperventilating when she felt it too, even now when he began to rub her pearl, getting her walls to squeeze him more and moisten. And Stark groaned because of it, "Stark!"

"Ngh Eri…!" She turned her face to him, spine shivering at the sound of her name slipping from his eager lips, his noises perverted and hot, not even thinking twice before catching his lips with her, intertwining their fingers and their tongues just in sync of their second climax that left the whole house looking up at the ceiling. The sound of Eri's final cry seeping from their kiss, and Stark plowing into her so slow, and so hard that the Espada couldn't even contain the rough growl that escaped his throat, his sizeable load spilling out from his damsel that couldn't take her eyes off of him, her orbs only showing that she had left to another plain before she returned back to earth, breathing just inches away from the man's lips that continued to kiss her.

When they had finished, the two were drenched in sweat, Eri almost paralyzed and completely exhausted when she felt her high begin to disperse. She trembled and gave a rasped whimper when he laid her down and slowly pulled out, feeling himself nuzzle his nose against the girls while their foreheads decided to conjoin softly, now with the Espada watching the girl as her eyes fell closed, her soft noises she made were slowly becoming silent, her breathing now slow. He almost thought she fell asleep, but she merely kissed him, throwing him off for a moment, before he felt the drive to passionately kiss her back. The feel of her warm naked flesh against his making his reality all too real.

When they pulled away, Eri could see a strange look in his eyes, one of pain, and almost fear as he breathed out softly with eyes closed, his own head falling comfortably into the crook of her neck while he kissed the soft spots, on that made her lean into his lips as he felt his more animal side take over, and fall into a deep slumber as well, "Stay with me tonight…Please…"

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake up." The Espada chuckled at her answer, kissing the only skin he could one last time before sighing deeply, "Yeah…I'll be here…" Eri was silent to his answer, feeling his breaths become light against her before he started to snore. From her angle, the girl could see the light blush from the alcohol covering his cheeks. But as she removed a piece of his bangs combing it back, she smiled a little, and closed her eyes getting herself comfortable in his dead arms, listening to his light snoring take him, calming her into almost a dreamless sleep.

But the sound of someone yelling curses of her name made her giggle in her sleep, "Should I…get that?"

"Nah let Grimmjow sleep it off." He replied with a gruff tone, groggy.

"Heh, yeah right, you know he's just going to come up here."

"I dare him to." She couldn't help the gentle laugh at his answer, turning herself around to wrap her own arms around the Espada's back and under his arms as she kissed him, "I like that answer."

"Besides, I'm sure Lily will keep him off our backs till morning. She was expecting this to happen after all."

Eri went silent for a moment, almost like she had fallen asleep, but again something possessed her to speak, "I slightly blame her for this. She wanted to play match maker and now she got what she wanted." Stark gave a tired chuckle, never moving but embracing the girl to him more, "She is good at getting what she wants. I guess I'm just glad she didn't lock us in a closet."

"She would've too." The woman replied getting the coyote to pull away so he could see her face under his sleepy steel eyes, "I'd let her." He joked at the thought, but Eri knew what he meant, only giving a breathless titter back before biting her lip and leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed her back with no hesitation, both of them now officially falling asleep at each other's lips before Eri pulled back yawning softly, placing her head against his shoulder. And it didn't take long for the two to slip into tranquil silence, never once awakening to the sound of Lillinette beating the crap out of Grimmjow, threatening to chop off his balls if he even thought of going upstairs.

In a way, they thanked her dearly for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next- Chapter 7: In this Dojo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long you know how it is…until next time :3 <strong>_


End file.
